Spiderman: The HOME Inventor
by Christeazy
Summary: Peter Parker is now swinging through his amazing life, now having a relationship with MJ and going into his senior year of high school. However, the unforgettable Tony Stark is passing down his entire legacy to Peter and he now holds the pressure of being the best superhero and best inventor he can possibly be. (POTENTIAL SEEQUEL TO THIS STORY.)
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: Web Slinging Romance

**WHATS UP EVERYONE! Wow, it's been awhile! In that time, I now have a new ship (Tom and Zendaya's version of Peter and MJ.) If you're surprised about this, you really shouldn't be lmao, but this is my first fanfiction of the two and I hope you enjoy! R&R please, still don't like the negative ones.**

Peter P.O.V.

A lot of things are going on in New York as it always is. I'm on my way to meet MJ on top of a

building. Yeah, not where typical couples would meet for a date, but we can't really call ourselves that. I'm Spiderman, and on top of that she knows about it, and it's really nice that I don't have to hide that anymore, especially from her. Making this relationship work is a priority I have, and she will always be the first one that comes in mind.

My heart is beating as I can see her walking on the roof top. Now is the time to think of something in five seconds so I can impress her before our date starts. She looks up and she's smiling at me as I'm still swinging. Okay, I'm going to do two front flips and land in a superhero pose. I mean, MJ doesn't get impressed with a lot of things so I kinda feel like it's stupid, but for her I'm gonna go for it.

I do my two front flips and I land perfectly, and she just stares there. I should've just landed like a normal human being."Nice touch." She says and it makes me smile.

"Thanks. You ready?" I ask her."Yeah. I think I've adjusted to the whole swinging thing so let's go." MJ wraps her arms around my neck and waits for me to pick her up, but I had planned something for her to try.

"Well, since we've done this a lot several times, I was thinking that maybe you would want to try to swing beside me this time." I put the web slinging tech into her hands. MJ looks confused and shocked at the same time.

She looks up at me."How did you even get more than one of these?" She asked as we're still holding hands.

"Tony had extras so I took one of them before I left. Pepper wasn't there at the time and I thought it would be cool." I smile at her."Anyone can be Spiderman. Or Spiderwoman in this case." We both laugh.

"Peter, thank you, but do you really think this is a good idea?" She asked as I'm taking my mask off. "I mean, I have no idea how you've been able to do all of this stuff and I'm just now getting use to it, and I don't want you to have to worry about me falling to my death and-" Without even second guessing it, I take her by her waist and I kiss her. I can feel her putting her hand on my right ear.

We release from each other slowly and I move a piece of her hair out of her face."I believe in you MJ. You won't fall because I'll make sure to catch you." She smiles at this, and of course her smile is contagious so I smile whenever she does.

"Okay. Put it on me." I start putting the equipment on her hand and it starts lighting up as I keep charging it up so she can have more webs to shoot."Wow, this is really advanced."

"That's Mr. Stark for you. Okay, so you have to aim it at a spot that can hold you up for a few seconds. So we'll start with the buildings." I get close behind her and I shoot my web and it hits the tall building across from the one we're on.

"Wow, you make it sound super easy." MJ comments as she keeps staring at the web. I put my mask back on because this is the one thing you don't want people on the ground to see when you're still trying to be the friendly neighborhood Spiderman.

"How do you do your fingers?" MJ asked as she lifts my hand up, making me jolt with a lot of butterflies. It's funny how I'm actually with her and the little things she does still makes me feel the way I felt when we were in Europe.

"You use your middle finger and your ring finger and press the button to make the web shoot out of it." I show her the way my fingers are placed.

"Oooo, okay. I think I'm ready Peter." MJ says as she starts to shake. I put my face close to her ear hoping that she calms down."You'll be okay. I'll be right here swinging with you."

MJ looks straight ahead and she puts her arm up at the building across from us as I step to her right and do the same."Okay. On the count of 3. 1,2,3." MJ and I both shoot the webs and we jump together off the building."

"OH MY GOSHHHHHHH!" MJ screams and I can't help but laugh. She looks really good doing it though, but I'm not really surprised. We both land on the next building at the same time and I make sure to grab her so she doesn"t fall. MJ is breathing really heavy, but she looks really excited.

"Oh wow! That is literally insane!" She says as she looks from where we came from.

"Yeah! You're a natural MJ!"

"Okay, can we go to the next one? I'm really ready now!" She starts jumping up and down and bites her lip as she keeps staring at the next building. It's a little further than the other one, but of course I'll make sure she's okay.

"Okay, a little faster or same speed?" I ask her as she is still jumping."Faster faster faster!" She says eagerly, and I find myself to be laughing again. All of our other dates have been really fun, but this is hands down the best one and I think she would say the same.

We both hit the button and swing to the next building, and I look down to see people walking across the street. The jump even felt a little bit further too, but this is one of the great things about being Spiderman. Especially when you get to do it with your girlfriend. The two of us land at the same time again and of course I look over to make sure she's good, but apparently she's more than good.

MJ is still smiling, and I really don't want anything to make it go away."Okay MJ, what do you think? Two buildings down, you feeling like the amazing Spiderwoman?" I ask her.

"Kind of." I'm really shocked to hear that. She hasn't stopped smiling since she's hit the web shooter.

"Ultimately, I would like to race to the last building on this block first." Before I even know it, she's shooting a web at a building that's way far from the one we're standing on and my stomach drops to my feet it feels like. She starts running to the edge and I quickly shoot my web and run after her.

"MJ!" I scream at the top of my lungs, not caring if other New Yorkers can hear me. She's already jumping off the building and I cut my momentum off so I can catch up to her.

"WOOOOOOOO!" She's screaming as we're already in the air. At least I'm behind her so if anything happens to her I can catch her. It's crazy that she was thinking she was going to fall and now she is trying to full on race me and that thought probably left her head the first swing.

She lands on the building and turns around to see me landing after her."Well you certainly lost." I smile, but I'm still out of breath from panicking. She was going to give me a heart attack.

"MJ, never do that again. I thought I was going to-" She puts her arms around me again, and I awkwardly try to place mine on her waist. I'm still terribly bad at this kind of stuff.

"I'm fine Peter." We just stand like this for a moment because this sure feels better than her running off a building with a web shooter.

"Okay, but no racing yet. I still haven't taught you the cool stuff."

"Oh my god, now you're trying to take away what I did." We both start laughing really hard.

"Come on, let's keep swinging." I wait for her to come close to the edge with me. She starts walking towards me and we both shoot our webs and jump off just like that.

Yep. The Europe trip was the best thing that ever happened to me.


	2. Chapter 2: It's Great to Be Spiderman

**OKAY GUYS, I'M TRYING TO KEEP UP WITH THIS AS MUCH AS I POSSIBLY CAN BECAUSE I WANT TO FINISH THIS, BUT ANYWAY, LESS OF MY SCHEDULE, MORE PETER AND MJ!** (ALSO THESE ARE NOT MY CHARACTERS.)

CHAPTER 2: It's Great to be Spiderman

PETER P.O.V.

So MJ and I swung around the city and of course I swung her home because she eventually wanted me to just take her, and that really made me feel like the Spiderman I should be.

But now, it's time for me to scope out my first day of senior year. So today was the last day of summer and May wanted to take me out or whatever, but I promised her I'll do something with her after I get out of school because I wanted to spend my last day with MJ.

I come in through the window and see that she's on the couch talking on the phone. While she's doing that, I see that my room is perfectly clean and well organized. This is certainly May's cleaning because I know I didn't clean my room before I left the house.

I take my Spiderman suit off by pressing the button and I take it off from under my feet. I throw it on to my dresser and get some clothes so I can take a shower. May is walking into the room, and she's probably going to get mad because I don't have a shirt on.

"Hey Peter. How was your date with the Michelle Jones?" She smiles and rubs my arms. I find it weird that she calls her Michelle, but I mean I know who she's talking about so I go with it.

"It was really fun. We just did the typical swing around the city. I was holding her and I showed her around." Of course I wasn't going to tell her I taught MJ how to swing. She would freak out on me like she would anytime I revealed anything else about my Spiderman identity. At the time, it felt like a good idea and it just felt so right to be swinging up there with her. I would take all the blame if she were to find out.

"Oh. Sounds pretty chill. Well, I mean for you guys swinging everywhere is pretty chill. So, have you picked out your outfit for the first day of school?" Uhhhhh, nope.

"Um, I actually haven't gotten any of that sorted out yet, but I was planning on taking a shower before I got ready."

"Well, make sure you do it tonight. I don't understand people who can do that type of stuff in the morning, that's just too much to think about when your brain just woke up and I would rather think about what I want for breakfast." Oh gosh, Topics like this and May could go on forever, but I love her so it's worth listening to.

"Yeah, I don't really understand that either." I mean, I'm not on a particular side, it's just that she likes it when I agree with her so I just go with it.

"While you're in the shower I'll make sure I answer the door for Ned. We love boy sleepovers."

"Yeah we do!" May closes the door and I finally feel comfortable with having my shirt off in my room. I head to the shower and I kinda have to go fast because Ned is coming over for a sleepover. Do we really plan on sleeping? We'll have to see where Star Wars leads us to be sure.

I make sure I take my phone into the shower so I can get updates on when Ned is on his way and all of that, and I also check to see if MJ is planning on calling me or if she's going to tell me she's going to bed and text me goodnight because we always text each other goodnight before going to bed.

I can hear May and the TV bursting through the walls. My phone starts going off with the only two people who actually care about my life. Ned sends me that he'll be here but his mom is double checking to make sure he has everything for school (typical) and MJ sent me a video of two puppies doing just about everything together. I sent awwww with the puppy emoji.

I mean, they're cute, but not as cute as her…

I turn the water off and I put my fresh clothes on, a shirt is included. I walk into my room and I stop as I am shocked. A bag is placed on my bed and I didn't even realize it was there before. I walk over to it and it has a little message on it. It reads. "You were always meant to do this kid, and I believe in you. Of course, I'm still your hero." I laugh as his ego will always be left with us, along with the amazing man he was.

I mean he already gave me E.D.I.T.H. and that went entirely well (complete sarcasm.) At least I fixed all of that and I don't even want to talk about Mysterio right now so we're going to leave that part about the trip at that. I open up the bag and a whole bunch of equipment and notes are piled on top of my bed.

I go through it and I see a mic, a whole manual, and a little chip that confuses me the most. I pick up the note and it reads."The chip is a tracker. No more baby monitors kid, you're in for it now." Thank God I don't have to have a baby monitor anymore.

I click the button and I basically see the whole world. The UK, China, United States, all of those places. Mr. Stark is the coolest guy on Earth. Of course, Pepper would tell me not to tell him that because his ego would go through the roof, but it's 1000% true.

I make it go away and I look through the rest of the things. Another note, and I read it. "After your life clears up from school, go to Avengers Tower. There's more for you to look at there." I'm really confused about this and I can feel the suspense shaking inside of my body. What else is he trying to give me? I look ahead and I see the pictures of us.

Every time I look at the pictures I get a little teary eyed. This time is no different. I hear vicious knocking on the door, and that's for sure Ned. I wipe my eyes quickly and get up to go to the door with May. May opens the door and smiles.

"Hey Ned!" She says and hugs him. "Hey Ms. Parker."

"Hey bud." I go up to him and we start doing our handshake. "Oh gosh, I'll let you go on from here. I gotta make some more phone calls." She walks away as we finish our handshake.

"Star Wars and chill?" Ned asked, reading my mind like he has powers himself.

"Let's do it." We walk into my room and I still have all of Tony's stuff sprawled on to the top bunk.

"Well, this is new. What's all of that stuff?" Ned asked. "Oh, Tony sent me some more stuff, like he hasn't given me enough already."

"Oh, so are you Iron Man now or what?" Ned asked. I mean, I basically figured out that I was going to continue with my own hero type, but Tony wanting me to go to the Avengers Tower, it kinda sounds like I will be.

"Well, the goal was to go and just be the best Spiderman, I'll never be able to replace Mr. Stark, nobody can, but he's telling me to go to the tower in one of these notes but I have no idea what it is."

"Oh, well it sounds like your superhero life is pretty stacked."

"Yeah, like it always will be. Okay man, get comfortable, a lot of stuff is going down in this web episode." I set everything up so I can be as comfortable as I can be as Ned sits down on one of the bean bags. I turn the TV on and the new episode of Star Wars is already posted on to the page.

"Click it click it click it!" Ned says eagerly. "Wait, I didn't even ask, how was your date with MJ?" He smiles just like May did when she asked.

"Dude, it was awesome! I took one of the other web shooters and I taught MJ how to swing. Hey, don't tell May though because she would flip out!"

"Peter, you know you can't keep telling me to keep secrets! I can't hold any of those secrets in! But besides the point, that is bad asssss."

"Right, and she was scared about it at first, but then she got the hang of it first try and she looked awesome doing it, and I want to pick her up right now and bring her here but I know I can't." At least Ned would listen to everything I have to say about MJ because I know nobody else would.

"Why not? You could swing to her house and bring her back in like 10 seconds."

"Ned, I'm not going to do that. We're going to get busted and I don't want MJ to get in trouble."

"You have a good point, but the three of us should do something together overnight. I feel like that would be really fun."

"True. Speaking of that, are you and Betty going to work everything out? I know you guys got together and broke up all of a sudden, but I still think it's good." I honestly didn't have any other word to describe their relationship. I should've tried harder.

"Dude, I don't even know. I mean, I talk to her through the phone but nothing about a relationship."

"I mean, who knows what senior year could hold."

"Yeah, you're right. Now we can start the episode." As I hit play and the recap of the previous episode is playing, my phone rings and it's from MJ. It says…

MJ- Hey, I'm going to bed. Don't stay up watching too many Star Wars episodes. Goodnight Peter."

Peter- I promise I won't. Goodnight MJ. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. (Red heart emoji.)

MJ- Same here. (Red heart emoji.)

I'm certainly not going to bed right now and it's 10:30 pm. This is a good way to end the summer.


	3. Chapter 3: The Normal Starts

**CHAPTER 3 IS HERE GUYS! ENJOY! (I still don't own any of these characters.) **

MJ P.O.V.

My alarm clock is literally beeping as loud as it possibly can. Not like it's an actual person that's trying to wake me up, it's programmed to do that. I put an end to the loudness and stretch my arms out. Well, summer is over, and I'm not that happy about it.

However, senior year should be really fun. I get to relax a little bit more, because our teachers really don't want to assign us a lot of work solely based on the fact that they don't want to grade all of it so that's a pro. Most importantly, I can focus on my drawings, all the books I want to read, and my boyfriend.

Before it was really hard for me to actually accept that, but a whole 3 months of summer and we've been doing a lot of stuff together. Now we send each other a whole bunch of pictures and say goodnight when we go to bed. It feels really nice.

I finally get up from my bed and I stare at the outfit I want for school. Yep, this is what I want to wear and I'm sure of it. I pick it up from the chair and I walk to the bathroom to change. Betty got me this dress out of nowhere and even though I thought it was bizarre, it fits my style so I decided to make it my first day of school outfit. Even though the first day of school isn't that big of a deal.

I've done this for 12 years now, none of them are more special than the other. On that note I start putting the dress on. It's a white and yellow flower dress with half sleeves. Yep, this is my style. For the shoes I decided to go with my black combat boots because I love them, and a white sweater because from what I remember, all of the classrooms are cold.

My phone starts ringing, and of course I already know it's Peter. I go over to my phone and answer it.

"Hey Peter. How many Star Wars episodes did you watch with Ned?"

"Just one, they're posting the rest of them today so yes, we went to sleep after the first one. Are you ready for today?" Even he's hyping this day up.

"I mean, yeah. It's nothing new, I know this school like the back of my hand."

"Well, Ned has been up for awhile and the only thing he's done is use the bathroom so…"

"HEY, I'M WATCHING THE RECAP OF STAR WARS AND I'M GETTING READY AT THE SAME TIME!" I smile to hear Ned in the background.

"Okay, let me know when you get here Peter. I'll be ready, and I have muffins and yogurt for breakfast."

"Ooooo yes! I love the muffins!" He really does. With all the crime fighting he does, he really is a hungry guy.

"I know you do. So what else did you and Ned do last night?" I ask as I put my phone on speaker so I can sit down and tie my shoe laces.

"Uh, we talked about stuff. Like about school and if him and Betty were going to get back together." Which is something that I completely forgot about. Who knew a bad mix up on an airplane could put two people together that fast? I didn't really think Ned was a relationship person, but the trip brought everybody's true persona on the table, including mine.

Admitting to Peter how I felt about him was the most nerve wracking thing I've ever done, and I don't let a lot of people know everything about me. That says a lot about Peter Parker.

"Well, I've seen Betty text him a couple of times when we hung out this summer, so I can see where that would come from." Because it's true. The time that Betty insisted on me to go to the mall with her, and I was trying to ask her for advice on how to shop, but the only thing she could hear was the things she wanted to send Ned inside of her head.

So much for having friends that are girls for once. So much for having any friends actually, because sophomore year I didn't want anybody to even talk to me.

"Okay MJ, I put my clothes on and I brushed my teeth already. Now I just have to make sure Ned isnt getting distracted with the Star Wars recap.

"Peter!" I hear May's voice in the background. All of a sudden I can hear a slap through the phone."Uh, Peter is everything okay?"

"Nice catch! Your Peter tingle is really starting to work now!" I can't help but laugh. Every time I go to Peter's house she always mentions his sensing powers and Peter tingle always makes me laugh. For some reason I thought he got slapped, but I'm glad he just caught something and I got to hear Peter tingle before I went to school.

"Sorry about that MJ. May gets really satisfied when she sees that my senses actually work."

"Hey, no need to apologize. I love talking about the senses. Anyway, which flavor muffin do you want? I have banana, blueberry, chocolate, and I've never had the mixed berry one but I got it for pure fun." I gather all of the muffins that I left in the grocery bags with the yogurt included.

"We can try all of them and see. I'm down for a taste test this morning. Hey Ned, we gotta go!"

"I'm coming dude I'm coming!" Ned says from the background."Okay MJ, we're leaving my house now. I'll be there in like 10 seconds."

"Okay, see you then. Bye."

"Later." He hangs up the phone, and I just sit here in complete silence. I do live in an apartment by myself. Well, I have my 26 year old cousin who lives with me too, but it's just the two of us. She can be cool sometimes, but I know she had the biggest problem when my parents shipped me off to live with her. Like a 16 year old girl is the most annoying thing to deal with.

Look at it from my perspective. A 26 year old woman who complains about everything is pretty annoying and I'm sure other people would agree. Anyway, she's at work right now and then she stays out until 3 am, and that really cuts into my sleep when she burst through the door like a maniac. That's pretty much the only reason why I live by myself the majority of the time, but Peter gets to come around anytime without us being interrupted.

I came to realize that she hasn't even met Peter. At the same time we've been dating for 3 months and she's the last person I want him to meet. She's only cool sometimes.

I go over to the window and see Peter's really pretty red car pull up in front of the apartment complex. I take my backpack with the muffins and yogurt and I head downstairs. When I walk outside, I see Peter has Ned riding in the backseat, and he seems pretty occupied by playing a video game. I open the car door and Peter smiles as he takes the muffins out of my hand and my backpack to put in the backseat.

"Hey guys." I get into the car, close the door, and put my seatbelt on. I wish Peter and I could just swing to school together, but we all know why that would never happen in a million years.

"Hey MJ, did you watch the Star Wars episode?" Ned asked, knowing that I don't watch those web shows as much as him and Peter do.

"No Ned. I wait until all the episodes come out and then I can just watch all of them on my own time instead of having to wait for more episodes. I want to see the characters in crisis as soon as possible."

"So do you care if I give out any spoilers because I have to talk about what happened last night."

"Dude! That was the biggest plot twist I've ever seen!" Peter turns back to Ned as the car slowly starts moving.

"Hey! They post the rest of them today, do not ruin the whole show for me. You two can talk about that stuff with the millions of classes you have."

"Oh yeah, Ned we have like 4 classes together dude."

"That's what's up." They bump fist with each other. I'm glad I have classes with the two of them this year. In the past we didn't have any together but now that we hang out all the time, it was predictable that we would want classes together for our last year. As long as they don't spoil things for me that is.

"All three of us get to be together for the majority of the day. That's the really cool part." I find it really funny that Peter has his hands perfectly placed on the wheel. His hands are clenching on the wheel and he's driving like he just got started. He's had his license for awhile now so you think he would be a little laid back by now and he would start driving with one hand because apparently that's what the cool people do.

I'm glad he doesn't because Peter isn't those typical popular kids. He likes Star Wars, science, universe theories, and he's the biggest nerd ever. That's one of the things I like about him.

We just got into the parking lot in Midtown High. They're some kids starting to walk across the campus, but we always get to school early just so we don't have to rush and risk being late.

"Here we go. Senior year is in full effect as we know it."

"Yeah. I can't wait for them to announce what our senior trip is. Due to what happened last time, trips are my favorite thing about school now." I smile at this, because I know for a fact he's not talking about the hero work he did when we were in Europe.

He parks perfectly and right in front of the school. Ned takes all the bags that the different flavors of muffins and yogurt are in and we all get out of the car.

Peter goes to the back and gets my backpack. I don't really need him to carry my things because it's obvious that my arms aren't broken, so I take the backpack for him because he is not my assitant.

"Thanks. So, which flavor are you guys interested in trying?" I ask them as Peter closes all of his car doors on his side, making sure he locked the car a million times even when he knows he did.

"I'm really digging the banana this morning with the strawberry yogurt." Ned says.

"I want to try all of it. I'm pretty hungry right now." Like I said, a hungry guy.

"Okay, let's find a table guys." We walk in and see that the cafeteria is open. By the looks on people's faces, people are already trying to be strategic about what tables they're going to claim for the rest of the year. That is what I hate about high school. It's a seat that people created so people can sit. They clean the seat every once and a while and people want to claim it like it's some legendary seat that has nice cushioning and it has a whole bunch of benefits for their butt. Super annoying.

The three of us sit at the table that's close to the exit door so we don't have to shove kids just to get to class when the bell rings for first period. Ned puts the muffins down and I start taking the boxes out. As soon as I put the mixed berry one out with the yogurt, Peter is already trying to open it up and try it. He takes a bite of it and I look over at him to see his reaction.

His whole face lights up and he's already going for a second bite."The mixed berry one is really good. Try it guys." He says as he's trying to finish chewing. Ned already got his banana nut muffin and his strawberry yogurt so I take one of each muffin and then I'll decide on what my breakfast will be.

I pinch a piece of each muffin and I try each of them one at a time. The mixed berry one was fine, but the chocolate muffin is my favorite. I take the blue rasphberry yogurt and hope the flavors don't make a bad combination.

"You like the chocolate one the best?" Peter asked as he sees me pick the chocolate muffin."Yeah, I really love chocolate." I say as I take a bite.

"Hmmm, that's interesting to know." He says with a smile on his face. Oh here we go, the typical Peter Parker smile."What the heck are you even thinking about right now?" I ask him. He just smiles to himself as he keeps eating.

"You'll have to see." He says. From my peripheral vision I see a familiar blonde approaching our table. Ms. Betty Brant herself.

"Hey guys!" She says all cheerful like. Things turn really awkward when Ned notices. For me at least."Hey Betty. How was your summer?" He asked. Well that seemed pretty normal. I'm actually really surprised right now as Peter's eyes are trying to be as big as the entire muffin, looking from Ned to Betty.

"My summer was actually really good. I was able to start applying for colleges and hopefully get some results back early so I can be the first to pick out my dorm and schedule for new student orientation. How about you guys? How was the rest of your summer?"

"Uhhh, it was pretty cool. After the trip I got a new car, I still haven't decided on what college I want to go to but overall pretty good." Peter says and he takes another bite. I remember him saying he's still not sure about college period. Of course Betty still doesn't know about him being Spiderman, but that's the main reason he doesn't know.

I mean Peter is apart of so much more now, and now that Tony isn't here and Peter plans on stepping up a little bit more, he's had a set job from the start. College isn't really necessary for him on a financial stand point. Of course, Betty doesn't need to know all of this so we just leave it at undecided.

"Oh, well I hope you find a school that you feel will suit you the most Peter." She says and has a big beaming smile on her face."Thanks Betty." He responds with a smirk. You can tell he was trying to cover the real reason.

"So Betty, we never exchanged schedules over the summer, what classes do you have?" I ask her."Oh yeah, let me see." Betty pulls out her schedule from her backpack and hands it over to me. I start looking at it and Peter leans closer to my shoulder to see the paper too.

"Oh, we have 3rd period and 5th together. Cool." I hand her the schedule back. Betty puts it back in her backpack."Really cool. I can't believe we're actually seniors now and we get to do all of this stuff together. This is going to be the best year yet."

"I know right. I'm hoping to play more video games in class because they aren't going to give us a ton of work to do this year." Peter says. The bell starts to ring and everybody is starting to make their way to class.

"Well, it's time to get this part of the year started. We all have first together, so we'll meet up with you later Betty." Ned tells her. Overall, pretty normal conversation."Okay. Later guys. Betty rushes past other people that are walking out of the exit doors. She has to make it to do those really weird school announcements everyday.

"Well that was pretty normal Ned." I say as I'm throwing the boxes that the muffins were in away."Yeah, we didn't have a bad break up or anything so it's bound to be normal." All of a sudden, I can feel Peter's fingers caressing mine and it leads to us holding hands waffle style.

Well this is something else. I mean, we've held hands in front of people from school, but that was SOME people from school. We're surrounded by the entire student body at this point and the fact that we're holding hands in front of all these people indicate that this is really it. We are really boyfriend and girlfriend to everybody who sees us now.

And I don't have a problem with it whatsoever.


	4. Chapter 4:Lots of Work to Do

**HEY GUYS! JUST A WARNING THAT THERE ISNT AS MUCH PETER AND MJ AS THE OTHER CHAPTERS, BUT THE SUPERHERO STUFF HAS TO COME AT SOME POINT, BUT DONT BE MAD, THERE'S GOING TO BE A LOT LATER ON! LIKE A LOTTTTTT! ANOTHER WARNING, THIS IS A CHAPTER THAT WILL MAKE SOME PEOPLE SAY AWWWW SO I'M MAKING UP FOR IT, SO STAY TUNED, R&R, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW ME AND THIS STORY! (I STILL DONT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.)**

CHAPTER 4: Lots of Work to Do

Peter P.O.V.

Well I'm glad I'm starting to make the first move now. I'm starting to get a lot better with this relationship stuff. The three of us snagged the first 3 seats across from each other in the middle row. Still trying to focus and get good grades is still really important.

My phone rings and Happy is texting me.

HAPPY: Hey, I'm getting you out of school soon. You have to see what Tony left for you.

PETER: Seriously? It's the first day of school. How important is it?

HAPPY: Life changing important.

Oh wow, Tony left that big of a surprise.

PETER: Okay, I'll be waiting on it.

It really does suck that I can't even get through half of the day without any type of superhero stuff coming up, but this is my job now. I have to do what I was meant to do. Tony Stark's words are turning into mine, and I'm going to live up to his expectations.

Because he always wanted me to be better. The teacher walks into the room and I see the syllabus placed on the table. I hope we don't have to do the get to know you game. I freeze up, literally and I get so nervous my ears feel like they've been intensified so my voice is the only thing I can hear, and everything else is faded out.

MJ leans over to my desk, whispering into my ear."That syllabus is our token to ratting these teachers out if they decide to change their rules without making a new one and giving it to us on paper." I quietly laugh at her as she smiles, but I think she can tell I was thinking a lot.

"Peter, are you okay?" She asked, and I knew she was going to."Uh, yeah. Happy texted me and he's picking me up early. Hopefully I'll be able to come back and we can hang out off campus if you want to."

"Of course I would want to. At least you're telling me when you're leaving though, and you might have more work to do anyway. That's the life of being a superhero." Urghhh, but we're going to have to make some deals because I can't leave school everyday. What if I get injured and it's over?! What degree can I grasp and use to get me an actual job? Heck, I won't even have a diploma to lean on, but that doesn't do a lot for the future anyway. Sadly, I still need it to get out of here.

The teacher is done typing on his computer and when I see his face he looks new. I know a lot of teachers here and I've never seen him before."Hello everyone. So, my name is Mr. Hubert and I've been teaching at this school for a year and a half now." What? He's got to be lying. Wait, I forgot that my attendance was terribly bad when I got the Stark Internship so they could've been hiring during the school year or even over the summer and I just didn't even notice.

"So I do have two dogs, and a fiance." A few boys in the back start cheering and when I look and see who it is, its none other than Flash Thompson and just a few of his friends, since he has a lot of them. He lunges at me and I just turn back around. I should've just kept looking at the teacher because he knows that I'm here and there's more Penis Parker and Dick wad to come this year.

"We plan on getting married soon so that should be pretty fun. I've been teaching technology classes for 13 years so I feel pretty advanced in this form of study." Oh please. If somebody asked him how to make a whole suit made out of technology he would be forced to quit his job.

"But that's enough about my background. Now let's start with yours." I really want to roll my eyes to the back of my head but I feel like that would be disrespectful so I keep them straight. I realize he's been staring at me and I don't know why.

"Are you ready to share?" He asked me. I point to myself and I feel really stupid doing it."Oh. You were talking to me? Okay, I'll go." I stand up and see a whole classroom filled with people, and I can feel my ears projecting my voice and everyone fading out before I even speak. MJ just smiles at me which makes me feel a little bit better.

"Peter Parker. We need Peter Parker to go to the office, thank you!" The woman on the monitor says. Thank God."Uh, I have to go so I'll-"

"Hey, you can finish some things about yourself before you leave." Oh my gosh, why can't he just take the hint that I'm too nervous and I simply just don't want to.

I walk over to my backpack and grab it."My name is Peter Parker, I like Star Wars, and I have to go so I will be here tomorrow. I think. Anyway, bye." I'm out the door.

"Where ya going Dick Wad?! Does the new Captain American need you?!" He asked as his friends are laughing. Well, that's the first Dick Wad I've heard for the school year.

HAPPY- Go to the bathroom. No kids are in sight this time.

PETER- On my way

I keep forgetting that Happy is extremely impatient so I start picking up the pace. That, and I really want to see what's going on at the Avengers Tower. It feels so wrong for me to actually be an Avenger now, since Tony isn't here to be one with me. Man, I wish he was still here.

He would've been helping me figure this out. He could've saw me make my first suit. He would've been able to meet MJ. I miss him if I haven't said that already. I go into the bathroom and right when Happy sees me he starts walking out.

"Let's go Peter. There wasn't any kids, it's just the smell is making me sick."

The two of us get into the car and I hit the button so the door can close. May would ever let me have a car like this, but it's awesome. We start driving and I see the iconic A that's on the building, and my heart is beating really fast. I still have no idea what this is going to be when I walk into this building.

Happy stops the car and we both get out. I stand there for a moment, needing to take everything in."Come on Peter. I'd like to inform you that the surprise is inside." I start walking next to Happy and going up the stairs. I look around and it looks exactly like it did when I took one of the web shooters for me and MJ's date last night, but it was dark and I was rushing so I just assumed it looked the same.

CRAP. I didn't get the web shooter back. Shit…

Well if they don't ask for it then I guess I'm in the clear for now."Peter!" I can hear Morgan's voice from the echo the building brings."Hey Morgan! What's up?" She runs over to me and I pick her up and embrace her. I'm trying not to get emotional as I look at the mini Tony Stark.

"Hi Peter." Pepper says as she was slowly walking behind her very happy daughter."Hey Pepper. How are you?" I free my other arm so I can hug her.

"Oh, just running a company, that's all."

"Oh, so are you the new boss around here now?" I ask her. Tony told me a story before when he made Pepper CEO of Stark Industries. He told me a lot of details and I guess that's what Happy was telling me when he said Tony was a hot mess. Apparently there's more stories about Tony that I would love to hear.

"Well, since you're here, I guess that's the surprise we wanted to tell you about Peter." Pepper smiles as she starts walking into Tony's legendary inventing room. I look over at Happy trying to understand what all of this means, but of course he's not telling me.

"Go in. Everything you want to ask will be answered in that room." He pats me on the shoulder and I start walking into the room with Morgan still in my arms. I look around at all of his suits and the work he has done.

"Tap the button on the table. It's an important message." Pepper tells me. I put Morgan on the floor and she goes over to hold Pepper's hand. I tap the button, and there it is. A hologram of Tony Stark.

"Well, I see that homework isn't the reason why you wouldn't want to come Peter. I have something for you." I stare at him in disbelief."Ever since my father took on this goal, he always wanted me to do something great with it, and I did just that." I laugh. That ego dude. I see Pepper roll her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Now Peter, there's a lot of other things I would've done, because our world is still erupt with chaos, and that's when you come in kid." My eyes and my brain are fully engaged as a blue screen is shown right in front of me.

"Although that untalented and spineless Mysterio raised havoc, there is a multiverse, and you might meet a lot more people with superpowers soon. A portal in New York is going to be opened and that's where they will come from." Really cool! Maybe a new Avengers team could happen."But you may have enemies that want to chop your head off and you'll be with me if you aren't careful." All my hope was put down the drain. I mean the team could still happen, but the chop your head off is dark.

"What I'm trying to say kid is that you have to be smart. You have to have your own brain, your own decisions, and your own ideas. So, what I created for a peaceful world, what I did and what needs to be done now, is resting on your shoulders. Stark Industries is resting on your shoulders kid." I can't believe what I'm hearing right now.

This is what they were talking about. This is really something I was meant to do. I'm the CEO? This is blowing my mind."More inventions need to be created in order for you to figure out what's going on with this multiverse, and see if this is a potential threat for the entire world. You don't have that much time. I believe in you, Spiderman." He smiles at me and the hologram is shut off.

I got to talk to Tony Stark again. I haven't heard his voice in the longest time. Wait, I didn't even think to say anything to him! What the heck is wrong with me? Maybe he can't hear me if I say something back. I don't know how all of this stuff works.

"Well, replay that in your mind. You want to be CEO Peter?" Happy asks me. I would say yes automatically. For Tony of course, but then I realize that I'm a 17 year old guy who is trying to get through my last year in high school with a girlfriend, and do I really want her to be apart of all of this mess? The last thing I would want is for any of these new enemies to even say her name.

But this is my chance. This is my chance to really step it up and save the universe from a threat that's an Avengers threat. Portal after portal could open up from people so dangerous I can't even picture it and I'm more worried about a high school diploma? That sounds ridiculous to me.

"Yes. I want to be CEO of Stark Industries." I say proudly."Yayyyyyyy!" Morgan says as she somehow has silly string in her hand. Whoever allows that girl to have silly string needs to watch out. She's adorable though so I cant help but go over and pick her up again. She laughs hysterically as I see Pepper and Happy glance at each other.

"Well Peter, I just want you to know that it's a lot of responsibility. Trust me, I know. This is something for adults, and I know you're going to be a young adult but it's based off of a lot of decisions and taking some risk." I'm a teenager. Out of all age groups I think we take the most risk out of anyone, but I want to listen to her advice.

I have no idea on how to run a business and she has years of experience so she knows what she's doing."We knew you would be excited about the news, but we want to know if you really want to do this. I mean, we have to know so we can tell the board, but for your sake. Are you really willing to add this to all the other stuff you got going on?" I don't care about the diploma over the entire world's peace and safety.

"I'm sure." I say proudly again, and Morgan puts her head on my shoulder hugging me. I hold her tight and smile at Pepper and Happy, wanting to get started on what I have to do as soon as possible.

Let's see what the multiverse can throw at me.


	5. Chapter 5: A Whole New Ball Game

CHAPTER 5: A Whole New Ball Game

Peter P.O.V.

As I'm waiting for Pepper and Happy to discuss what they want me to do, Morgan and I are playing charades. It's her turn so she picks out a card and quickly puts it closer to her face so I don't see it. She starts laughing and it makes me laugh.

"Okay, you have to get this." She says and puts the card in the used stack. We've been playing this game for 15 minutes. Looks like it really is adult like business. Morgan starts jumping around the room and doing combat moves. I'm just sitting there, really confused.

Playing these type of games are hard because I can't really tell what little kids are doing so she's probably going to win this game."Uhhhh, are you a ninja?" She gestures to me that I'm on the right track. Well, maybe I do understand."Okayyyy. Are you a superhero?!" She vigorously shakes her head yes. Okay, I have a chance to win.

"Are youuuuuu, Hawkeye?!" Damn it Peter, she's not doing the bow and arrow. I'm going to lose being stupid like this. She starts rolling around the ground and she's pretending that she's spraying something with both of her hands. Ohhhhhh!

"Black Widow!" I exclaim and she lays on the ground. What the heck?"Yes, you got it!" The result of the snap is making me think about the old Avengers all over again.

"Yessssss! I told you I would do better the next time." I tackle her and she starts laughing. I roll around the room as I hold on to her and she starts screaming. My phone starts to ring. I release her and gently sit her on the floor.

MJ- Hey, first two classes down. After this class it's lunch, still wanna go off campus?

Oh crap, class is for an hour and 20 minutes and I don't know if I'll make it back to school with all of this stuff going on.

PETER- Uh, I still have things going on with the Avengers but I'll let you know when I'm done

MJ- Okay, don't ditch or you're really in for it Spiderman. Plus, I have something to tell you.

Ooooo, I wonder what she's talking about.

"Who are you talking too?" Morgan is over my shoulder looking at my phone as I'm laying on my side."Uh, it's my, um girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend? What's her nammeeee?" Morgan asked."Her name is MJ. Well her actual name is Michelle, but she responds with MJ when it's people that are close to her."

Morgan clears her throat. Oh gosh. I'm in for it as I know exactly what she's about to do."Peter and MJ sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I mouth the words with her and smile because she's really adorable."Peter and MJ swinging off the ground. Swinging in the city when people are around!" Wait a minute, I don't remember that being apart of the lyrics."Morgan, where did you get that from?" I ask."Well, Happy and I were watching TV, Happy fell asleep and I saw you get one of those web thingies and I knew you were using it for someone." This kid is just as smart and sneaky as her dad. How did I not see her when I came in?

"Oh, well Morgan, I have something for you, and you keep this between the two of us okay?." She shakes her head and gets closer to my face."Don't tell Happy or Pepper that I took one okay? You promise?" It sucks that I'm making a 5 year old keep my secret, but she's really smart so she'll know how to get around it. Pretty sure she's better at it than Ned is.

I put my pinkie out and she does the same."I promise." We hook our pinkies together."Can you teach me how to shoot a web Peter?" She asked me."You know what, maybe I can get you one and I can show you." I keep whispering because I still don't want to bring any of this up in another conversation.

"Yay!" She puts her hand up."I love you Peter." She puts her arms around me and hugs me. She makes me want a child in the future."I love you too Morgan." I embrace her and hug her tight.

"Awww, how cute." I hear Happy say from the door."We discussed and looked at the portal thing some more, we know exactly what needs to happen."

"Okay. What's up." I get off the ground with Morgan in my arms and I walk to sit on the couch as Pepper is coming out to stand in front of Morgan and I.

"Well, when this multiverse is suppose to happen, it's going to tear a whole dimension and it's going to allow people to come into our universe." Happy explains.

"If they come into our universe and they stay for too long, our world is going to be thrown off balance and they will die. So Peter, you're going to have to shut it down."

"Shut it down? How am I going to do that? I don't even know where this is."

"Didn't Tony give you a tracker?" Pepper asked. Righttttt."Okay, so I can track the person who is trying to make the portal and stop it from working?"

"Yes, but you're gonna have to do it soon as you can get the tracker." A kid who has to go to school 5 times a week with homework, more dates to go on, and more dinners to go to with my Aunt has plenty of time to get a tracker and take down a whole portal. Hey, this is what I wanted to do.

"So kid, you need to make a little chip that will shut it down."

"Ohhhh, okay. I think I can make something that can work." I tell them and I try to wrap this conversation up as soon as I can so I can get back to school."Peter, don't rush through all of this, do you understand what we're telling you?" Happy asked, knowing that I'm trying to leave.

"Yes Happy, I understand."

"Look, we know we aren't the tech geniuses that Tony was, but we've learned some things along the way and we want to help you in the best way that we can." Pepper informs me.

"I appreciate you guys helping me out, but I really have to get back to school and I don't want MJ to wait on me or anything."

"Ohhhh, he's trying to get back to the girl." Happy and Pepper smile at me. Oh great, now everybody, even Morgan is making me feel weird."Okay that's enough. I'll probably come back to start working on that chip thing you're talking about. Nice to see you guys."

"Nice to see you too Peter." Pepper says as she picks Morgan up.

"Let's go kid." Happy and I start going the other direction. I look back and wave at Morgan as she smiles and waves back at me.

MJ P.O.V.

Peter really has to come and see what's going on at school right now. The announcements are talking about this thing called the Receptor. Something about portals and dimensions colliding together. Sounds super weird.

Ned has been struggling to keep the Star Wars spoilers to himself because Peter isn't here to talk about it with him, and I'm just trying to read until Peter comes back to school.

PETER- I'm here now. Sorry I was late

MJ- It's okay. Meet me outside of school.

Anytime he's late anywhere he always feels the need to apologize, and later on I might get sick of it, but right now I'm trying to focus on this book that I'm reading.

All of a sudden a car pulls up right in front of me, making my hair blow in the wind. Of course it's Peter and the guy he works with named Happy.

"Bye Happy." He says and closes the door. Happy speeds away as soon as he closes the door. How is he able to drive that fast?

"Peter! Finally you're here, we have something to tell you!" Ned is screaming for just about everybody to hear.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"On the announcements they were talking about a portal that's going to open and it's called the Receptor." I told him. I can see in his eyes that he's starting to get worried."Oh no. That's what I went to Avengers Tower for and I have to fix it."

"Okay, what do you have to do?" I ask."I have to make a chip that's going to shut it down. I don't really know what I'm going to use but I have to figure out fast. If the whole world knows about it it's bound to happen really soon. Come on, we can go to my house."

Peter starts to rush and he pulls out his keys as fast as he can when Ned and I are speed walking with him."Dude, you literally get to do the coolest stuff! This is the benefits of getting to do this kind of stuff with him." Ned says as we all pile into the car. Like I haven't done enough of this stuff with Peter already.

I don't know, Ned's comment is making me concerned. I get the feeling that Peter doesn't want me to be apart of the fighting stuff. The only thing I really do is watch him. It seems odd.

Peter is driving down the street really fast and we stop at his apartment complex.

As we're walking into his room, he goes over to a bag and pulls out a little piece of technology. All of a sudden I see that it's a tracker that shows the entire world. Tony Stark really knows his stuff.

"Okay, I need to see where this could possibly happen." Peter scrolls through it to look into New York. Since Ned and I are interested in this too, we see a really big bulky guy on the screen with a few other people.

"Start programming it to see if it'll turn on." The man had a really deep voice, and the other guy was typing so fast it made my head spin.

"It'll work Kingpin. We have everything set into place. If Spiderman comes and tries to mess with our receptor again, you got him handled this time." I look over at Peter who looks the most worried out of all of us."Yeah, I bet I do." His mischievous smile is making all of us sick to our stomach.

"Prowler, I need you to be on the look out tonight. Make sure none of those superheroes come. Especially Spiderman.

"Yes sir." The guy in the purple looking outfit says and walks out of the room. Peter turns the tracker off."How does that guy know who you are?" I ask him.

"I don't even know. I've never heard of King pin before or prowler, none of these people.

"Dude, they said they're turning it on tonight! Does this mean we could all disappear again? Blow up? Or maybe go into another uni-"

"Yes Ned, all of that is a big possibility." Peter says. I hit Ned so he can stop stressing Peter out. If he has to do this, he can't freak himself out."Peter, I know this is a lot to think about, considering the Blip and all of that, but I know you'll be able to do it." Peter looks straight into my eyes and I can see the doubt he has.

I pull him closer to me, I hug him, and kiss his soft face."And with that, I'm coming with you."

"Oh, no way. MJ, you're going to be at home as I'm doing this."

"No Peter, I'm going to watch you do what I know you can do."

"MJ, they're trying to build a whole portal that can already destroy anyone or anything, and I'm not okay with any of those people knowing who you are and trying to attack you, Ned, May, anybody. I have to go and do this on my own."

He sits on the bottom bunk and massages his head, breathing heavy as he's angry about the entire situation. So I was right again. He doesn't want me to be apart of his world at all. For once, I was hoping that when he wanted to teach me how to swing, and the two of us were doing it together and it felt right, that was his way of saying he wants me to be apart of his world.

That he wanted me to not only be there for him when he's Peter, but when he's Spiderman too. I guess not.

I'm still going to do it, whether he likes it or not."Peter, listen to me." He slowly looks up and he meets my eyes again."You could've considered me to be a stalker before we started dating all that time, I don't care. I'm going to be there for you now, like I was then. I'm here for you and I'm going to help you with this."

"I don't need you to help me MJ. I just need to know that the girl I care about most is safe." He says."Everybody needs help. Even Spiderman needs help Peter."

I just wish he could see that I'm always there for him, no matter if he's Peter Parker or Spiderman.

"I need to know that you're going to be safe. I'm doing this so I can protect you."

And the conversation is left at that.


	6. Chapter 6:Needless to Say

Peter P.O.V.

I'm just staring at the clock, waiting for it to be 2:45 so I can go home and get all of this taken care of. I don't want to hear about portals, dimensions, or multiverse ever again.

They said it was going to happen tonight. That guy is doing this for a reason I can't even guess. Every bad guy has some type of motive, what is his? Whatever it is, I don't want the people I love to have anything to do with this. It should be me and this portal, that's it.

It makes MJ's words come back to my head. This whole time, has she felt like I'm trying to push her out because she doesn't feel like I'm letting her in? Of course I want her to love me for being Spiderman, but the possibility of that guy doing anything to her. Doing something I might not be able to save her from.

Falling off a tall building, and as I try my hardest to shoot out enough webs so she doesn't fall, so she doesn't…. I can't even bring myself to say it.

"Dude, after you're done fighting that guy, I think the rest of the episodes are going to air by the time you're done." Ned says. I can tell that ever since I drove him and MJ back to school he's been trying to get me to forget about it and everything goes back to normal. So far, it hasn't been working.

"Yeah Ned, we can talk about that later. Just promise me something." He nods at me, fully engaged with what I have to say."As my guy in the chair, promise me you'll do what I need you to do. Listen to every word and take it like life depends on it. I have no idea how this is going to go tonight or in the future, but promise me."

"Okay, I promise Peter." We do our handshake and knowing that he understands what I'm saying makes me feel a lot better. The bell rings and I am ready to get the heck out of here. This is hands down the most interesting first day of school I've ever had.

We go to MJ's last class and I can feel in my heart that she's mad at me, or things between us is starting to get a little testy. I should've known something big like this would come up. That teaching her how to swing and that feeling of happiness would turn into something serious and we would have a disagreement.

I just hope it's not enough for her to question how I feel about her. She has a book in her hand, and she looks ahead and smiles at Ned and I awkwardly. I'm hoping she isn't mad.

She goes for my hand and we walk waffle style again. I think this means she isn't mad, but it looks like she's not trying to say anything. Should I try to say something? I can't have her feel like this. Everything is going so great between the two of us. None of my hero stuff can mess this up. I won't let it mess things up.

"Were you reading in class?" I feel like no matter what you can always make MJ talk when a book is being mentioned in a conversation."Yeah. It's about this girl who had to get her leg removed. It's a dystopian society and the leaders infected her leg because she didn't obey their rules, and she just met a boy and you know how that goes."

Maybe if I just keep talking about books and the multiverse doesn't come up in her head ever again, I won't have to keep telling her she cannot get involved with it. With my free hand, I reach into my pocket to get my phone. A text came from May.

MAY-Mexican for dinner tonight? Out of course

I forgot I promised to do something with her

PETER- Yeah, sounds good.

Butttt I have a whole portal to take down. How am I going to go out to eat and defeat an insanely large dude from sucking our whole universe until a hole? I can't even tell you.

The three of us are driving in the car and I go to drop Ned off at home first."Hey Peter, tell me everything that happens." Ned says when he gets out the car."I will. Later Ned." He closes the door and I wait for him to go inside.

Crap. MJ is staring at me so intense that I can hardly look into her eyes right now. I know she's mad. I know she's probably going to insult me.

"So Ned is in the middle of the dimension thing?" She asked me. I find the courage to look her in the eyes."MJ, it's not like that. I'm telling you right now."

"Then what is it like, Peter? Ned gets to help and I'm the one who has to stay at home and I have to be the damsel in distress." Oh no, I don't want her to think that I think of her that way. She's the strongest girl I know.

"MJ, I don't see you as my damsel in distress. I just don't want those people to hurt you."

"How do you think I felt when you told me yourself that you're Spiderman, and you had access to killer drones and who knows what else?. I was scared for you Peter and I didn't want anything to happen to you. That's why I always followed you everywhere and you didn't say anything then. That's when I realized that when I saw what you could do, I believed in you.

You don't believe I can be there for you. Of course it's a possibility that something could happen to either one of us, but I'm not going to sit here and worry when I can be right by your side. Just like you told me when we were swinging from building to building. Together, like a team."

I'm speechless and I'm not even trying to argue with her. She's right. All of those things I told her that night was true, and everything that happened in Europe she was there for me, fighting those drones with me it felt like. It felt good to know that she was helping me.

I do need help, and I need to know that she's there for me. "You're right MJ. I just, I always feel like everything is on the line when I have to save the world. If anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I will do. I want to know that you're there. That you not only want to be there but that you care."

"And I do." She says confidently. The two of us smile at each other, relieved that we finally came to an agreement, and we know that our relationship is so much more than we both realized. At the same time, we both lean in to kiss each other.

No matter if a new Avengers team comes, she's the best team member.

NIGHTTIME

The time has come, and I still haven't told May about any of this. Ned and MJ know, and Ned plans on driving to be the guy in the chair as MJ is there to give me a reason to keep fighting, and the professional at using a mace.

May and I are eating our food, and I know she's had a long day at work so I know she's been waiting for this. Even better, I figured out how to make the chip to shut the machine down.

Mr. Stark inspired me with everything he's invented to figure it out.

"Peter, what are you thinking about? I swear, you've always been a kid who has their head in the clouds, but also a kid who's looking for something up there." I laugh at her as she hasn't even put the food down yet.

"May, I have something to tell you."

"Oh Peter, what is it?" I pull down my shirt and show her my Spiderman suit. She looks at me in shock, but I need to explain myself first before she says anything."Mr. Stark has a mission for me. These bad guys are trying to put a hole in the dimension, and I have to use a chip to stop it. It's suppose to happen soon."

"Peter, do you know what to do? I mean is that the only thing they told you?"

"I guess it's that simple. I don't know what half of it means but I have to try, right?" More like I have to get this right or we might have to cram more than 14 billion people in our universe.

"Okay. I need you to be careful. You're taking on way more than you were before, it's worrying me." I hate it when May gets worried, because it breaks my heart to think about how stressed she was with Uncle Ben. That's why she's always stressed all the time.

"Don't worry May, I'll be able to do it." I push my plate aside, because if I'm gonna have to do a lot of swinging and fighting, throwing up tamales is not what I planned for my attacks.

"Shouldn't you go now and try to scope it out?" May asked."I guess I should. Wish me luck May!" I say as I get up from the table.

"Peter, do you want a to go box?"

"Uhhh, sure." I say and I leave just like that. I go to a really dark alley and take my regular clothes off, just wearing the Iron Spider Suit. The head piece appears on my face which is my favorite part about the whole thing. Then I start swinging.

I pull out the tracker and track where this is all going to go down. Apparently it's at a facility I've never heard of before, and being a science guy I know a lot about facilities.

"Hey Peter, are you on your way?" Ned asks me through the little walkie talkie we used a long time ago."Yeah, I'm heading over there right now. It's just one building that isn't surrounded by anything else."

"Sounds like something a bad guy would do to not look suspicious." I hear MJ say. Hearing her voice and knowing that she's involved makes me feel a million times better. All of a sudden I see a big plane in the sky. That has to be Happy Hogan himself. It's good that he's here too.

I get to the building and I land on the ground, looking around to see if any windows give anything away. I see lasers shooting like crazy from a huge rectangular window. Well, I think the receptor is in there.

"I found the receptor. Looks like they're fighting already and they haven't even seen me yet."

"Crawl around and try to put the chip in the machine." Ned tells me.

I use my web to propel myself to the window. I open it and I start crawling on to the ceiling. A really big, muscular, and slimy green monster is hitting the ceiling and the walls like a mad man. My senses start flaring up and something is flying towards me. I shoot another web and move out of the way before it hits me.

I don't know what it was, but I'm just glad I was able to dodge it."Peter, are you okay?" MJ asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're just sitting outside of the building making sure nothing happens outside of it."

"Alright, I'm gonna try to get to the receptor and put the chip in there before someone attempts to kill me."

"Peter! You have to hurry, Kingpin is trying to make it go right now!" Happy screams into my ear. I look over and I see the big guy I saw on the screen with the purple suit dude. I'm actually in the same room as them and it stresses me out even more.

"Yeah, I see that. I'm going right now." I quickly swing my way over to it, but I look over again as Kingpin says."NOW!" A whole bunch of light connects to each other and before it hits me, I swing around it. My senses pick up again and the green dude knocks me off. I quickly shoot a web to the wall and stick to it.

"Dude, you really gotta start fighting and not flail your arms around like a mad man all the time." I say for comedic purposes, but he definitely didn't find it funny because his humongous arm swings at me again. I shoot another web and I land on a part of the receptor. He stares at me and growls, and I really don't know what to do.

"Peter, be careful!" Ned yells. It really doesn't feel great when everybody is shouting orders at me. I see the little slot that looks like my chip goes in, but how in the hell am I going to make it over there?

I shoot a web at his arm and right when I sense that it catches him off guard, I throw it to the lights the receptor is creating. He screams in pain and I make my way over there. As I'm looking at different slots, it's the most confusing thing ever. Which one is it?

I turn to see the green guy targeting me again, but then he gets knocked off and I don't even know how. I look at him in confusion and that's when my confusion grows greater.

Another person is swinging across the room, fighting the green guy. They're getting hit a lot, but it seems like they're holding their own. I still sit there in shock.

"Guys, there's another person fighting!"

"Another person? How did that happen?" MJ asked."I don't even know, but this is unbelievable." The only word I can use in this exact moment. The green guy takes his hand and starts choking them, and I know I have to help. I swing myself to them and start fighting, but he hits both of us off, causing us both to shoot out a web so we can stick to a pillar.

I look at the other person. They have the same suit I have, but it's majority black with some red in it. My senses start going crazy and I can see that they have senses too.

"You're just like me." They say."What's your name?"

"Uh, my name is Peter. Peter Parker. What's your name?"

"My name is Miles Morales."

And so the world has some explaining to do.


	7. Chapter 7: The Two Spidermans

MJ P.O.V.

Peter hasn't been saying a lot do us, but he's talking to someone."Peter, who are you talking to?" I ask him.

"Guys, there's another Spiderman! I repeat another Spiderman!" I can tell that in the tone of us voice he sounds really shocked but amazed. It sounds pretty crazy to me."His name is Miles Morales and he's trying to stop this big ass green guy too!"

Ned and I look at each other confused as ever. Yeah, this Spiderman stuff is worrying me a little bit. Then we hear the biggest explosion ever and we hear Peter and the other Spiderman scream.

"Hold on guys, I have to deal with something again." We just hear Peter making a whole bunch of noises and lots of hitting."Peter, just put the chip in the receptor and finish this already!" We hear Happy say on the other line.

"It's not that simple! They have more weapons and people fighting then you think! AHH!" His screaming makes me jump.

"We have to go in there and stop it Peter!" We hear the other Spiderman say."I'm sorry, but who are you?" Happy says with a whole bunch of attitude.

"My name is Miles! Peter, if we go into the actual light we might be able to stop it!" Well it seems like this guy knows what he's doing. Somewhat knows what he's doing. We can hear shots and webs shooting like crazy.

"Are you sure going in there is safe Peter?" Ned asks."If it's the only way to make this stop then it should be." Peter exclaims. The two of them are starting to scream and I assume they already went into the actual receptor. I hear the biggest roar I've ever heard in my entire life. Is there a whole monster in there?

When I look ahead from the car I see people who are running towards us. As they inch closer they aren't people, they're robots."Ned, we gotta go, now!" I say, and Ned hits the accelerator so hard I have to grab on to the seat. Ned starts driving and he runs a couple of them over.

"AHHHHH!" I scream as one of them are on the side of the car ripping the front tire off."MJ! Are you guys okay?" I hear Peter ask.

"No! We have a little bit of some non human stuff we have to deal with too apparently." The car starts going out of control and we hit the side wall. Ned and I manage to brace ourselves. I get out of the car with my mace in my hand. As a robot comes up to me, I take a swing at it and destroy it.

"What the heck MJ!" Ned says from the background."Don't react right now Ned! Just grab something and help me fight these robots!" Ned grabs a pole from inside the car and we fight off as much as we can. So this is what Spiderman's world looks like.

PETER P.O.V.

So MJ is fighting robots right now? I already feel sick to my stomach. Miles and I have been trying to fight this green guy for the longest time and he's just not stopping.

Right when we jump out from the light, the machine looks like it's about to explode."Miles, we gotta get out of here, it's about to blow!" I say. The two of us start swinging out of the building as we see Kingpin banging and breaking the table. That's when everything is going into chaos.

"Guys, get in and hurry." I hear Happy say. Please tell me he's putting them in the plane he was flying in earlier. Before I can even panic about it, one of the biggest explosions I've ever been in happens. Everything goes blank with fog. They only thing I can hear is an annoying screeching noise.

MJ P.O.V.

Oh my gosh, Peter was in that building when it happened. I need to know where he is before it's too late."We have to go find Peter!" I say, and before anyone can try to stop me, I'm sprinting right into the mess that the explosion caused.

"PETERRRRR!" I scream as I'm running into the fog. I start coughing uncontrollably and I try my best to see through everything. I cover my mouth just in case there's poison around because you never know what these people put in things like this.

Then I see him, lying on the ground, looking lifeless. I sprint towards him and go to my knees. I take his mask off and blood is coming out of his nose, his eyes are completely closed. Don't tell me this is how it ends.

"Peter! Peter, don't do this to me right now! You have to open your eyes! Wake up Peter!" He responds with horrid coughing and I'm relieved. Sounds bad that I'd be relieved by that but I'd rather hear that than nothing."MJ." He says quietly and a half smile is appearing on his face.

"Did you hurt anything else?" I search his body to see if anything else is wrong with him.

"I think I'm feeling pain everywhere MJ." He puts his hand on my cheek."Wait, where's Miles?" He gets up quickly but aches from the pain."Hey, don't try to get up right now. Stay put, I'll look for him." I get up and start looking to see where he is. It still blows my mind that there's another person with the same abilities as Peter.

"We found the other guy!" I hear Happy say as him, Ned, and Pepper are going towards Peter and I. Miles looks like he got hit pretty bad too. I go up to him and take his mask off too, making sure he's able to breathe.

"Hey Miles." I say to him as he starts coughing too. I motion for Happy to put him down. He lies him next to Peter."My name is Michelle Jones." He looks up at me. No need to ask if he's injured or if he's feeling any pain.

"Hey Michelle. Hey everyone, actually." He says in response."Okay everyone, we're going to the tower to get these two fixed up." Happy says. Him and Pepper pick Miles up, putting his arms around their shoulders as Ned and I do the same with Peter.

All of us get on the plane and go off. I let Peter rest his head on my shoulder and I squeeze his hand, letting him know that I'm here for him.

PETER P.O.V.

This is the worst I've felt being Spiderman. I took so many hits tonight it's not even funny. I can't tell if I'm hurt or if I'm numb. I'm so knocked in the head I can't even tell the difference. I can feel the plane landing and it made me realize the chip I made.

Completely busted. Well that's just awesome. Ned and MJ are helping me off the plane as Happy and Pepper are doing it for Miles.

We get inside and both of us are lying down in two separate beds next to each other. Lots of wraps are on our legs and arms with band aids on our heads."So, Miles Morales. You're Spiderman?" I ask him, because I really want to know how it's possible.

"Yeah man. It looks like you're Spiderman in this universe." He says.

"Yeah I am." Hold on."Wait a minute. Did you say Spiderman in this universe?!" I ask in disbelief. Has the multiverse stuff already happened?

"Yeah. I know this isn't my New York. I'm from another dimension, and so far you're the third Peter Parker I've met." What. The. Hell."One of them was blonde, another one is in his 30s and let me tell you he had a lot of stuff going on, and then you. You're probably the best out of all of them. You look like you eat well and you aren't dead."

Well I'm pretty sure I was about to a few minutes ago, but I'll take what he said as a compliment."So Miles, how did you become Spiderman?" I ask, knowing that it's a dumb question.

"How did you become Spiderman?" He asks with a smile and it makes me laugh. Of course my stomach reacts by aching.

"Sorry, I don't mean to hurt you. Doing this is really hard."

"Tell me about it. I couldn't even get through my first day of school without any of this coming up. I was just having a good time with my best friend and my girlfriend and then I had to leave."

"Ohhhh so that's who you're with. She seems really cool." I can feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Yeah, she's awesome." I start getting nervous talking about her. As soon as I want to babble on and talk about her more, MJ and the rest of the crew are walking into the room.

"Looks like everything is going to be fine. Of course I'm not 100% sure but you two seem fine." Happy says.

"Are you guys feeling okay?" Pepper asks the two of us. The two of us sit up. I'm going to have to start getting use to everyone asking about both of us."Yeah, I think both of us are okay. I can sense it." Miles says. He's honestly a really cool guy. I like Miles Morales.

"So Miles, where are you from?" Ned asks as he takes a seat in one of the chairs."I'm from Brooklyn, New York. Just not your Brooklyn. I'm from a completely different universe." Everybody else looks like me when he first told me.

"How did you end up in this universe Miles?" MJ asks."Well, the Kingpin in my universe was trying to do the exact same thing this Kingpin is doing so that he can see his family again. When I came here though, Apparently an alien invasion happened and this guy named Thanos snapped and then two people named Hulk and Iron Man snapped. It caused a hole in this dimension.

Oh you have got to be kidding me. So whatever Mysterio said was a lie and Miles actually ended up here because of all the snaps that were going on. I really don't want to think of that day again. I was heartbroken, lost, empty. Tony may have saved a universe, but now it has caused a bigger problem.

"Wait, so what is Kingpin trying to do here?" I ask."I assume he wants to bring a whole army of bad people to take this New York down. Sorry, I'm still new to all of this Spiderman stuff and I'm trying to catch on the best way I can."

"It's okay. I've been trying to understand more about it too. How are we suppose to fix this?"

"I mean, getting rid of the receptor is a step, but fixing the holes is something we're going to have to do more research on." Happy says.

"Okay, we're going to start doing that right now. Kids, occupy each other." Pepper says and her and Happy walk out of the room. So it's just me, MJ, Ned, and Miles in the room."So did you get bit by a radioactive spider too?" Ned asks him. What the heck.

"Yeah, I got bit by one too." Miles says matter of factly."Wait a minute. That's what it took to become Spiderman? A radioactive spider just bit you and that's how it started? What universe doesn't have this crazy stuff in it because if one exist, we need to get out of here." MJ says.

"Well, leaving your universe actually makes everything worse. When this happened a few months ago, I met even more spider people and they were going to die if they stayed in my universe for too long. I had to send them home, I was hanging out with my friend named Gwen, and then I ended up here.

It's going to throw your universe off because I'm not suppose to be here full time." Miles explains. Well great. Somebody really cool comes when all of this mess is happening and he has to go back home."Well Miles, we're going to help you get back home and we're going to make this whole tearing worlds thing go away. I know we can because we have two Spidermans now. If you need any help with the spider stuff, I'll help you."

"Thanks Peter. That means a lot brother." The two of us bump our fist together.

I'm really not hating this multiverse thing.


	8. Chapter 8: Still Have Ways to Go

Hey guys! I haven't put any disclaimers on my chapters for awhile so whats upppppp! Also, I'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile, but in my family when it's this close to August we always have stuff to do. We're moving and I'm packing for college just to get it out of the way so I've been moving around a lot. I'm going to try to post two chapters a day and make the chapters a little longer so y'all get lots of CONTENT. Anyway, keep reading the story! Review, favorite, and follow please!

CHAPTER 8: Still Have Ways to Go

PETER P.O.V.

"Well, so far we can't really determine what's going on at the moment. All of the monitors that were in that facility were shut off." Pepper explains to us. Well isn't that great.

"With that being said, we're going to keep on working on it. You guys should get some rest. It's getting late and you have school tomorrow." Happy says. I couldn't be anymore excited for school right now. It's the only normal thing I've heard all day.

"Well, I should probably work on a way to get back home." Miles says sadly. I feel for him a lot. In a lot of ways I know what he's going through and he knows what I'm going through.

"Hey Miles. I have two bunk beds at my place. You can stay at my house until we get all of this figured out." It would be cool to have two sleepovers in one week, but I don't know how May would feel if I brought a stranger into our house. I mean he doesn't look like he would kill us so it shouldn't be that bad.

"Are you sure you're cool with that?" He asks."Yeah, positive. You can't just wander around in the street."

"Yeah, you right."

"I'll call May and see if she can take all of us home." I pull my phone out. I can take the time to get to know Miles a little bit better.

11:30 PM

So everyone has made it back home and May was very welcoming to Miles so I'm happy about that. Miles had clothes on underneath his suit. We really do have a lot in common.

After the two of us get situated, we both chill out a little bit because let's face it, the two of us deserve it.

"So Peter, how old are you?" He turns to face me."I'm 17. Senior in high school." Even though it doesn't really feel like it."Oh word? I'm 16 and I'm a junior at this fancy school in Brooklyn." Wow, he's around my age too.

"It's nice to finally meet a teenage Peter Parker. The other two were married so they were pretty much grown and probably annoyed by the teenager stuff." Everyone complains about people our age, but I want to know about the other Peters.

"Who were the other Peters married to?" I ask."MJ." He smiles at me, knowing that I was asking for a specific reason."Righttttt." In this universe, hopefully I'll marry an MJ too that I know of."

"So you said you were talking to your friend named Gwen, right?"

"Uhhh, yeah." He says nervously and starts scratching his head. Certainly not just a friend."Is she really your friend orrrrr?"

"I mean, she's cool, funny, and stuff." He keeps scratching his head and goes down to his neck."But if you met her, we could all be this superhero trio or something. She's Spiderwoman in her universe." Ohhhh, a Spiderwoman actually exist. I have to tell MJ.

"She's from another universe. How do you guys hang out together then?" I ask. "I thought the whole thing would get thrown off balance."

"Well, she somehow found a way to do it to where we can hang out and then I would go back home. You know, I can work that long distance really well man. I mean, for us it's long distance. Man, being Spiderman is complicated." Tell me about it. Wait.

"Hold on, you said she found a way to go into different universes without messing everything up?" I sit up.

"Yeah, I mean both of us did." He sits up too and realizes we may have found a lead to fixing our problem."So if we could just do what you did when this happened in your universe, then we can fix everything."

"Yeah, but what about the whole Thanos thing?" He's right. No matter if Thanos is gone or here he's always doing something that's really scary."Yeahhhh, but maybe we could try to make something that will close all the portals."

"You invent stuff?" He asks surprised. Well, I guess I do now."I can make stuff. I made one of my Spiderman suits." I go to my dresser and show him the one I made in Europe."Of course, I didn't get the technology in it. This guy named Tony Stark handed me all of it and I made it." Talking about it is making me sad again.

"Tony Stark did all of that for you?! Wow, that's crazy. Now that I'm thinking about it, Tony Stark is a legend! He's done a lot back in my universe." He says. Wait, was doing a lot or is?

"There's another Tony Stark where you live?" I ask, wanting some answers."Yeah. He's been out just building stuff. One invention after the other." So he's alive over there. I can feel on my face that I just stand there dumbfounded. He's alive in another universe.

"Uh Peter. You okay?" I come back to reality."Yeah. It's just when he snapped to bring all of the people that disintegrated back, he died doing it and I haven't been able to get over it since then." I say as I look down at the suit, still thinking that he's out there somewhere. What if he's different though? What if he acts different?

"Oh. He's really someone that's special to you. Obviously, you're special to him too." Yeah, he is very special."Looks like every Spiderman I meet loses someone important to them." He pauses."In my universe, Kingpin shot my Uncle Aaron, who was the Prowler and he tried to kill me but he didn't know it was me. He protected me and he ended up dying." Damn, that's really rough.

"Well, I remember talking to the Prowler some years ago, and he mentioned he has a nephew that lives here." I tell him, just to make him feel better that the Prowler exist in my universe.

"Yep, that's my Uncle Aaron. It's kind of weird though. I mean he is my uncle, but not my uncle. You know what I'm saying?" That's true. Even if I did consider going to his universe to see Tony, he wouldn't be the Tony that I grew a relationship with. Damnit.

"Yeah, I understand. But you know, we have people that want to help us. I mean, you probably have a ton of friends because you seem really cool. I have two friends, I watch Star Wars, and I'm just a nerd all together."

"You're cool Peter. The fact that you can make your own superhero suit, those other kids playing football have nothing on you!" The two of us laugh."Besides, I don't have that many friends either, but it's the quality of your friends, not the quantity. So take your two friends that were willing to help you fight bad guys vs twenty of them who would leave you from watching Star Wars episodes."

"Well, if you don't think this is weird, you seem like an awesome friend Miles." I say to him, and I regret it 100%. He probably thinks I'm weird for thinking that we're friends already, but I like his vibe. I would hang out with him anyday. Him, Ned, and I could do some really fun guy stuff together. If the universe allows it that is.

"You're a really good friend too Peter." The two of us half smile at each other."So, is there anything you want to do before going to bed?"

"Shouldn't you go to bed? You have school tomorrow."

"It's okay. I'll probably miss the majority of the year anyway."

"Well, if you're cool with it, wanna play video games?" I'm completely down with this idea. I take the Star Wars game and turn on the console. I hand Miles a controller and the theme starts to play.

Now I'm really hoping I don't have a lot to do at school tomorrow.

MORNING

We ended up going to bed at 1:30am. I don't think it was the best move, but it was worth it to be completely honest.

I woke up at 7 and went to go use the bathroom and brush my teeth. Miles was still laying in the bunk bed, but he had his headphones on. What the heck is he going to do while I'm gone? I'm sure he likes to get out and do his own thing, my room isn't that exciting. It's not like an Iron Man room.

"Good morning boys." I could hear May's voice from the door."Good morning Ms. Parker." Miles said so comfortably. Did he meet other May's from different universes too? Weirrrdddd.

After I was done brushing my teeth, I walked out of my bathroom and May was just staring at me."You two look very productive. Miles was folding his clothes and you're already getting ready for school."

"Yeah, that's what I've always been told. My dad doesn't tolerate me being late. Not how I was back in my world." Miles said."Where do you go to school Miles?" May asked.

"I go to a really fancy school. It's kind of like college, and I have a roommate and all of that. I go back to my mom and dad's house on the weekends only." That sounds like a pretty interesting school. How the heck is he going to explain why he's be absent all of these days?

"Speaking of school, what the heck is Miles going to do while I'm going to school?" I look at May, hoping she has an answer."About that. Happy called me last night." She said awkwardly. I couldn't forget that I didn't just have an awkward love life, but May did too.

Apparently her and Happy were feeling two different things, but I could tell May wasn't 100% with her feelings. I think there's still a chance."He told me he needs to make sure Miles is going to be okay. After the whole he can't stay for long periods of time. So Miles, I don't know if you've been to the Avengers Tower before."

"Nope, not at all. I've heard about it though, sounds really cool." Miles said as he finished folding up his clothes."Great. I'll probably take you over there and make sure everything is going to be just fine. Peter, get dressed. Aren't you suppose to be picking up your friends soon?"

"Yeah, I just need to get my clothes on and do my hair. Miles, if you want to use the bathroom it's down the hall to your right."

"Alright, thanks." Miles got some clothes and started going to the bathroom. May walked up closer to me."He's a really sweet kid. I can see the two of you getting close the more he stays here." Now that May noticed it, it hit me even more that I'm going to have to say bye to him at some point.

I know both of us are Spiderman, but he is wayyyy cooler than me. He likes music, he plays video games, and he even talks cool. I wish I wasn't the awkward person that I am.

"Yeah. We have to get him home though so nothing happens to him." I tried to be more positive, but it all keeps coming back to me. Maybe we can find a way for him to come to our universe and we can hang out a bit and then he can go back home when we're cutting it too close. I can make something like that.

"Okay, finish getting ready. You have some work to do." Yeah I sure do. I've already been getting emails from school saying that I have homework. Already…

I put my clothes on in my room since Miles was in the bathroom. I fixed my hair as fast as I could. It doesn't look too terrible. I grabbed my keys and my phone, and since I feel like I haven't seen her or talked to her in forever, I text MJ.

PETER- On my way. Did you get enough sleep?

MJ- I don't feel like I haven't. Did you?

PETER- I went to sleep at 1:30. Miles and I played Star Wars

MJ- Bad Peter.

PETER- Haha. I guess I'll have to manage too.

MJ is honestly a really good girlfriend. I mean, in 10th grade I didn't expect this from her because she was closed off to the public, but she's a really caring person. She was the first person who came to me last night when that whole explosion happened. She helped me when we went back to the Tower, and now she's making sure I slept okay.

How did I get this lucky?

AT SCHOOL

It was finally time to eat again, since MJ brought more food for her, Ned, and I to eat for breakfast this morning. We were all just sitting there, wanting to talk about last night.

"Dude, that was the craziest thing I've ever seen! Way better than a video game for sure." Ned said.

"Yeah, I'd rather watch my boyfriend in an explosion than a character who's on a screen that I don't even know." MJ said sarcastically. I couldn't help but laugh, and Ned started laughing too.

"Guys, Miles had to go to the tower this morning. I think Happy and Pepper are going over some stuff with him. We aren't entirely sure on how to get him home, but Miles told me something last night that might help with Kingpin and the hole in our dimension.

"Like what?" Ned asked."He said this happened in his universe right? Apparently one of his friends found a way to visit without messing up the other universes. I mean, it only solves one of the many problems, but we could find a way to do that with the portals."

"Okay, before we elaborate on that, who was the Thanos guy?" MJ asked. Oh god. A killer. A maniac. So many words that I can use. His hits felt like somebody threw a 1000 pound weight at my face.

"He was a mad Titan. He wasn't a human and he was just insane. He wanted to get rid of half of the universe and he did. He got rid of a lot of the superheroes, including me. He did it so there could be more resources for everyone." I didn't want to keep going on. Because of everything he did, it's the reason why Tony wasn't here. That's where all my anger comes from.

"Wow. Well you said he was a pretty big guy. He could've just sacrificed himself and there would be plenty of resources for everybody." Ned said as he took a bite of his sandwich. The three of us burst of laughter. It was the funniest thing I've heard all day.

The TV in the cafeteria made the loudest noise and it caught everybody's attention. Everyone looked to see what was going on."The news has broken out that there was an explosion in New York last night. Nobody was killed, but there were two Spidermans that were in the building, fighting to stop the explosion."

MJ put her hand on my shoulder. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. It's official now. Everybody is going to know about the portals in 2 days max.

"Don't let this get to you. Also, don't tell anybody who you are." MJ reminded me. That's the last thing I want to do, especially when all of this mess is breaking out. I start feeling dizzy as I think about it.

"Peter, you okay/" Ned asked, leaning over to look at my face."Peter, you're getting pale in the face. It's okay, we're right here." MJ rested her chin on my shoulder. I couldn't help but tap my foot and stare down at my food, feeling sick to my stomach.

Miles and I have to find a way to end all of this, once and for all.


	9. Chapter 9: Spiderman On a Full Time Job

MJ P.O.V.

I feel so overwhelmed for Peter right now, and I don't get this way that often. This is what it's like to be dating a superhero.

I don't know how this is humanly possible. Always worrying if Peter is going to go off the deep end and go manic on me. Wondering why he isn't sleeping as much as he should. I can see that this is really starting to get to him. It's starting to get to me.

Peter and I are going to my house to study. Yes, it's only the second day of school and we're studying for quizzes that we have in each class. So much for senior year being easy.

Ned was doing stuff with his parents so he couldn't join us, but I need this time to spend time with Peter. No matter what, I know Peter tells Ned everything, and he feels safe when he's with him, but I need to be in the loop too.

We walked into my apartment, and as usual my cousin wasn't there. It's a Tuesday, so I know she's going to be out all night. The best news I've heard all day. We walked into my room, I sat on one side of the bed as Peter sat on the end of the bed.

"Okay, which subject do you want to start on first? Spanish 4, Anatomy, English?"

"Anatomy. The other classes aren't as strict and hardcore." I wish we didn't have to do this. I haven't had time to draw anything. With school and helping Peter with the dimension crisis, my sketchbook hasn't been getting all my love and attention.

When we take our first break, I'm going to draw. I have to or I'm going to push myself over the edge and go manic.

"Okay. I made flashcards so we can remember all of the terms. Ready?" I shake my head and lean over."First term. Anterior."

"Front." I say with ease. I decided to go over it the first time we went over it in class."Good. Posterior."

"Back."

"Superior."

"Towards the head."

"Inferior."

"Towards your feet." I place my foot on top of his leg and he starts to laugh. I like to see Peter smiling as much as possible.

"Medial."

"Middle of the body."

"Lateral."

"Away from the middle of your body."

"Nice MJ." He leaned in closer with his hand up. I leaned over and smacked his hand as hard as I could."Those weren't bad. I know they're more terms than that."

"Oh yeah. We still have to go over limbs and their movements."

"Okay Parker. Your turn." I take the stack off the bed and start shuffling them. I can feel Peter staring at me. I look up and he's just smiling at me."What?"

"MJ, you know you're the only person who makes me feel this way, right?" He asks me. This way for us means to feel all giddy and happy at the same time. The only person who makes everything in your life feel like it's right, that it means so much to you than what other people think it means.

"Well, I think I know now. Peter, you're making me feel all gushy. I don't like gushy." He laughs at this and I laugh too as I'm still fiddling with the cards.

He licks his lips and moves closer to me and is now sitting on the left side of me. I have a twin size bed, so it's not like he's far away from me. We're close to each other at this point. His back is against the wall and I can smell him now. I can feel his heart beating on my left arm. I don't know if these cards are going to stay in my hand for long.

"Peter, I thought we were suppose to be studying." He's staring at me as I'm still messing with the cards. I look right into his eyes and everything stops. Somehow I feel like I know exactly what he's trying to do.

"MJ, I really like you." He says and stares straight into my eyes. Eye contact is extremely important when you're this close to someone, so instead of being timid, I stare straight into his and my heart is beating quickly."I really like you too Peter."

We lean in closer, but it isn't that big of a distance because we're already so close to each other. His lips are meeting mine, and we just kiss slowly. I bet this feels so much better than kissing faster, ripping clothes off right when two people put their lips on each other. We aren't trying to eat each other, but this isn't an elementary peck either.

It's the perfect passionate kiss.

As I'm still lost in the world of Peter Parker, it looks like the sun is blocked because the sun isn't coming into my room anymore. A few seconds and the sun comes back to shine in my room. Peter notices this and we break away from each other.

"Peter, what's going on?" I ask him. Things just didn't feel quite right. I could see on Peter's face that he felt alert. He keeps staring at the window, obviously feeling something that I couldn't feel. Then it hit me, the Peter tingle. Out of all the times this could've happened, it had to have happened now.

"MJ, hide real quick." Peter whispers quietly to me. I don't even question him. I take the notecards and I go into the bathroom. I don't say anything else, I'm even making sure my breathing doesn't sound too loud. All of a sudden, I hear someone go through the window and it sounds like fighting.

I hear Peter making his fighting noises again. Oh my gosh, what the heck is going on? I want to get up and see what's going on, but Peter would not want me to do that. Then again, I'm apart of this now. Without hesitating, I yank the door open to see what's going on, but Peter is gone.

I grab my shoes and go into my closet. I wasn't going to sit here like an idiot. I was going to go help him.

PETER P.O.V.

The guy in the purple suit. The Prowler. The one who was working for Kingpin is here trying to fight me. Out of all places, he had to be at MJ's house. Shit. Now he knows where she lives.

I had to put my Iron Spider Suit on as fast as I could. This prowler guy seemed to be powerful, and very smart when it came to what move he should do next.

I start shooting my webs at him, which traps his arms inside. I pull him closer to me and kick him as hard as I could. I can tell it had an impact on him, but he stopped himself by flying in the air. Damnit, not enough. He tore the webs off and I knew he really meant business.

He was coming towards me and punched me to a sign. I recover immediately and shoot my web next to a sign he's flying by just so I can get another hit. As soon as I'm about to go for it, I see somebody threw something at his head. Since it caught him off guard, he fell to the ground. I looked over and my worse fear was becoming a reality.

MJ hit him with a top coming from a trash can. She's exposing herself to the enemies. I could throw up right now, but throwing up in a really tight suit could kill me."Get bad inside!" I yell as the Prowler gets up and tries to shoot at me.

MJ doesn't respond to me. She just keeps trying to fight the guy with me, and no I'm not thrilled that my girlfriend and I are trying to stop a bad guy.

"I'm not kidding, go back inside I can handle this!"

"No! I'm not letting you do this by yourself." She does have a really good aim, but I don't want her to keep doing this. I swing over to her and grab her so she can get out of this mess. I'm caught off guard again as I see the other Spiderman swinging in.

Miles had came. How the heck did he know to come here? He took the Prowler by his arm and swung him on to the ground. Then when I least expected it, Miles took his mask off. Before the Prowler was trying to go for his neck, he stopped completely.

"Miles?" He said curiously. His uncle didn't even know his identity. Is this how his Uncle got shot in his universe?"Yes. This is deja vu all over again." He says to himself.

"Are you really going to do this? Are you seriously going to let him find out like this?" Miles said to him. His uncle pulled his mask off and you could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Miles. I-" He was speechless, and this was starting to bring Miles to tears. I've been there, I know when the tears are about to come out of a Spiderman.

"Don't do this to him. If you do, you're going to break his heart," He told him. His uncle stopped and put his hands down. He looked over at MJ and I, as we are still holding on to each other.

"Miles, how did you-"

"I'm not who you think I am, but let me tell you this. Leave my friends out of this. Whatever is going on with this job, don't take it out on anybody else. Especially him." Miles told him. He was giving it to him straight too. It looked like he understood because he looked cool and collected after that.

I hope Kingpin isn't around so he doesn't shoot him this time too. His uncle puts his mask back on and goes off like nothing ever happened. Miles looks at us and I look at him stunned."Miles, you have to put the mask back on." I walk over to him and I put his mask on.

"I know, but I just needed to tell him that. The Miles here does not need that to happen. Not again." He looks down at the ground.

"So, how was the tower? Did you figure anything out?" I asked him, just to get his mind off of everything that happened.

"There's a lot of information. I saw that there was trouble going on so I left and I came here to find all of what just happened. Now that we're in one piece, I think you should come with me and see this."

"Okay. MJ, are you okay with-"

"Yes. Let's go." I grab MJ's waist and she places her arms around my neck. Then, the three of us went off.

AVENGERS TOWER

"The portals aren't coming from Kingpin or any of those people. It's way bigger than that.

The hole grows larger the more it stays open. Soon, more than just Miles is going to come through that portal. There's going to be a lot more." Happy explains to us.

Great. I guess Kingpin is using the opportunity to mess with the dimensions when the portals are already wide open."The only way to stop it is for it to be closed from some type of machine. We have to physically close it ourselves."

There's a long pause in the room. Nobody is saying anything and I don't think anybody is trying to. I think I know what this is all coming down to. This is the courage Tony had to make the world better. To be safer. To be more peaceful.

I truly know what it all comes down to, so I'm gonna be the one that breaks the silence."I can work on it." Everybody looks up at me stunned. Since nobody reacted by actually saying anything, I'm gonna have to explain myself.

"I can find a way to create something that can control these portals on command. Not just to close the portals, but it can also send Miles back to his universe. Even better, I can even make it to where we can visit when we do get you back home."

Miles and I bump fist again."I think all of Tony's stuff can give you an idea." Pepper says, and I'm smiling from ear to ear. The great part is I get to use all of his stuff to help me start."Are you sure you want to do this? You realize this isn't just for the whole universe, but Miles has to get back home." MJ says to me.

I grab her hand and smile at her."I'm sure MJ." She smiles at me, knowing that I'm confident about my decision.

"Okay. We'll let you take it from here." Pepper and Happy walk out of the room."You know, it would be nice if I had some help though." I look over at MJ. The idea pops into my head of MJ helping me because it reminds me of Tony and Pepper.

Tony said Pepper was the one reason why he didn't go over the edge. He could make sure she was safe if they were always in the same space together. Thinking that MJ and I could do the same thing, she'll never be put in danger. Besides, we could have more moments like the one we had in her room too.

"If you need help doing this, I'm all for it. Where do we begin?" She says with a smile on her face.

I really do have a full time job now.


	10. Chapter 10: Overnight Shift

**HEY GUYS! SORRY THAT IT'S BEEN AWHILE AGAIN BUT AS PREDICTED, WE ARE ABOUT TO MOVE AND I HAVE A LOT OF STUFF GOING ON WITH PREPARING FOR COLLEGE SO IT'S STILL HARD TO POST, BUT I HAVE CHAPTERS SO PLEASE ENJOY! ALSO THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO'S BEEN REVIEWING AND FOLLOWING THIS STORY! MUCH LOVE, R&R. ALSO, IF YOU'RE A PJ SHIPPER, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE MOMENTS. OKAY, IM DONE TALKING! (I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS.) **

CHAPTER 10: Overnight Shift

PETER P.O.V.

Instead of waiting, I decided to get to work as soon as possible. Pepper let me use some of the parts Tony had for other inventions he wanted to create. I look through all of them and I have no idea on where to start.

Who the heck would know what to do first to create a machine that can stop portals from opening?

"Peter, I'm going to do research so that you can get a general idea. You look stuck." MJ says as she's getting on the computer.

"Yeah, I really am." I say as I lean over the table, trying to see what I'm going to do. Did Tony ever struggle this much or did it come to him like magic? I look over and I see that Miles is drawing, but I can't make out what it is.

He looks up at my confused face and smiles."Oh, I'm just drawing the machine you're trying to make. If we have to make a machine, gotta recognize it for the creativity right?" I laugh. I really need a laugh or two right now.

"Well, I looked it up. Maybe the world isn't that crazy like I thought it was." MJ says. I walk over to her and my head is over her shoulder as I put both my hands on each side of her."It says you need MS or IMS technology just to see if anybody is trying to come through." Well that's a start.

"Okay, I should probably look through Mr. Stark's files and see if he has the tech here." MJ gets up from the computer and lets me look it up."He's a billionaire, I'm pretty sure he owns all the technology there is."

I look through the files and I see that he does have it. I wonder what he used it for.

"Okay, I'm going to go look for it. Wanna come with me?" I ask MJ. Even though I'm working on an invention, I want to spend as much time with MJ as I can. If she wants to be apart of this world, she can at least do things to where she isn't fighting bad guys and she's safe.

"Yeah, I'll go." MJ says. The two of us start walking through the lab, looking through the different rooms. We go down and see that there are glass displays of where he use to keep his suits, but all of them are gone. Did somebody take them out?

"What happened to all of Mr. Stark's suits? I thought he always kept them in here." I was so curious, and I just wish the man himself could answer me. I shake it out and focus on what I came in here for.

MJ starts looking at the lab as I'm trying to look through desk to see if he placed it anywhere.

I stumble across some tech and everything is put into a really fancy white box. I pull it out and I look through all of it.

MJ comes over and helps me look through it too. There's a lot of things that got tangled and stuck to each other some how."Was this the only thing he did for the entire day? He owns so much stuff." MJ says as she's working on untangling some cords.

I pick some flash drives up and I know it's not the tech we need, but I want to see what's on them for some odd reason. Finally what seemed like forever, I came across a flashdrive with a label that said MS tech on it.

"MJ, I found it." I hold it up to her."Okay, let's go back and plan it out." It's really great that MJ is here to help me work on this stuff. I have no idea on how long it's going to take for me to build a whole portal thingy but it's nice to be doing it with a person you feel amazing around.

We walk back into the room and see that Miles is still drawing illustrations. MJ goes over to him as I put all the flash drives I got on the table."You're really good at drawing Miles." MJ says as she's looking at some of the things he drew.

I know MJ really loves to draw and anything she sees when it comes to drawing interest her. I should try to draw something.

"Thanks. Oh, I don't know if you even want the machine to look like this, but I thought I would give you a guide just to be useful." Miles hands the machine drawing to me and it looks really good. I wouldn't mind using his drawing for the final project.

"I think it looks really good Miles. I'll keep it." I look at the tech and then I look at the drive. If only I knew where to go from here."Peter, maybe you can get some parts to build the structure to start. I'll go with you." Without me being able to respond, MJ grabs my arm and we're going back to the room we were in before.

"MJ, what was that all about?" I ask. She glances at me quickly and opens the supply closet. She was holding on to my arm extremely tight."I didn't mean to drag you out like that. I just wanted to ask you something."

"What is it? You know you can ask me anything right?"

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to ask you, what's going to happen if somebody doesn't make it through all of this? Everything just seems too easy right now. I'm not use to all of this and not knowing what to expect is a little scary." I understand what she's talking about. Being a superhero I dont know what to expect if this doesn't work.

That's the part about being an Avenger that sucks."MJ, I know this is really scary. It's part of the reason why I kept it a secret. When people I care about know about my identity it makes me an easier target. I have more weaknesses. If they did something to Ned I would break, if they did something to May I would break, and I don't even know what I would do if you-" In the middle of me explaining MJ wraps her arms around me and puts her head on my shoulder.

I embrace her and do the same."I know Peter. I understand why you didn't want me helping you today." She says into my shoulder. It breaks my heart that things have to be like this, and maybe she's already noticing that I'm keeping her trapped inside at all times because I'm scared something is going to happen to her but I can't help it.

I can't take risks when it comes to MJ because if it doesn't go the way I want it to, nothing will be the same ever again. I won't be the same. We just hug each other for the longest time, both of us completely forgetting what we came down here for but I can't let go.

Even when MJ is trying to adjust herself I'm scared she's trying to let go of me so I squeeze her tighter."I like it when we're this close Peter."

"I do too." Screaming is heard from outside. The two of us look up and out of the window, still holding on to each other.

"What was that?" MJ asks. I hate doing it but we let go and I jog over to the window. I see that a building is starting to be set on fire. My eyes go wide and I turn around to see MJ standing behind me. She looks hurt and I feel like I'm breaking her heart.

"Peter, you gotta go out there!" She tells me. I go into the main room and get my mask."Miles, watch over MJ for me. I'll be right back!"

"Wait, you don't want us to come with you?" Miles asks with his mask in his hand."No, stay here and watch over MJ. Make sure nothing happens in here!" Just like that, I'm out the window and I'm swinging to the building.

When I get there, there's a whole bunch of people running out. I help some women get out from the doorway and I run inside to make sure nobody else is in there. The screaming I heard earlier is starting to happen again, and I can't believe what I'm seeing.

It's a man being choked by a big black monster looking thing. I've never seen anything like it in my entire life and it is extremely creepy."Hey! Hands off black glob!" I swing over to it and when it turns to look at me I instantly freak out!

"AHHH!" I scream and lose my motivation to attack it. I just stop my web from making me get any closer to it. It has the longest tongue in existence and it makes me want to throw up.

"Spidermannn. You're exactly what I've been waiting on." It says with the deepest voice. I get even more scared and I start swinging around the building. No surprise it starts to run after me as I swing. At least I got the thing to stop choking the innocent man.

As I'm swinging through the building, I start imagining the glob trying to make it's tongue stick out so it can get me. I'm grossed out as I keep thinking about it.

"COME TO VENOM!" It says with a really deep voice again. Is the name Venom? I guess so.

"You gotta come and get me Venom!" I scream back at Venom, regretting it within seconds. Venom looks like he can really eat something right now and I find it offensive that he's trying to make me a meal.

Just to get him off my back for the short run, I come upon a desk that's in the building and I shoot a web at it, swing it behind me, and it knocks Venom all the way to the end of the hallway. Right before he can even get up, I'm out of the building just like that.

Holy shit. Worst thing I've ever had to encounter being Spiderman. I stay up on the rooftop for awhile, being 100% sure Venom doesn't know where the hell I am, or where the hell I went.

When no sign of him is present, I swing back to Avengers Tower and I go to MJ who looks terrified.

"MJ, are you okay?" I check her arms and her face to make sure he wasn't trying to go after my girl or anything."Yes, I'm okay. Are you?" She places both of her hands on my face.

"Yes, I'm okay. I just didn't do everything I was suppose to. The fire is still going on." I turn around and see firefighters are outside the building putting the fire out and carrying the man that Venom was choking outside. Shit, I didn't do what I was suppose to do.

I go over to a chair and I put my forearms on my knees, feeling defeated. How could I just flee like that and let all of those people down? I take my mask off and realize that I was breathing heavier than I thought.

When I wear the mask my breathing sounds like it's been muffled. My right hand is going through my hair and I feel like I want to pull it out because of how angry I am.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone." I hear Miles say and his footsteps indicate that he's walking out of the room. MJ gets on her knees and makes me look up at her.

"Peter, don't beat yourself up over this. Everything is fine now."

"Is it?" I ask her and she looks at me confused."There's an entire monster in our universe now. His name is Venom and he is terrifying. I let that into our universe. I let him choke a man in there and I didn't even get him out. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you. You're just stressed out about what's going on Peter and nobody is blaming you for any of this. You are not the one who did this to the universe. None of this is your fault." I grab her wrist and I put her hand closer to my face so I can kiss it.

I see a smirk coming on her face and she puts her head on mine."If you're willing to stay here and work on the machine, I'll stay here with you to make you feel better." She says to me as our heads are still touching.

It's probably the best thing I've heard all day.

I can't let anything happen to MJ. Not like I did with the man who was about to die tonight.

The images are still making me sick.


	11. Chapter 11:Anything For You Peter

**BEFORE READING JUST KNOW THAT THERE IS A SCENE IN HERE THAT WAS HARD TO TYPE BECAUSE I WAS FANGIRLING OVER IT SO MUCH! ALSO A LONG CHAPTER TO MAKE UP FOR TIME I HAVENT BEEN ON HERE THATS ALL, ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 11: Anything For You Peter

MJ P.O.V.

Just like I predicted, things have really gotten to Peter. I can't take him blaming himself for everything that's happening because it really isn't.

He's a 17 year old senior who has to deal with something a grown man had experience in. Tony knew how to handle stuff like this, didn't he? All I know is that Peter shouldn't have so much pressure on him. This is the reason why he didn't want to tell anyone he's Spiderman.

I'm willing to stay at the tower with him. He does not need to be here by himself, not with everything that just happened.

"MJ, I would say that you don't have to do this, but since somebody attacked at your place I think it's kind of a good idea to stay here with me."

"Kind of a good idea? It sounds like a great idea to me."

"What clothes are you going to wear? Are you going to be comfortable enough to sleep anywhere here? Are you-" I cut him off by putting my finger on his lips."I can determine what I'm going to do with all of that. Just focus on the machine and what you need to do."

"MJ, I'm worried. About everything, especially you."

"I know, I'm worried about you Peter. I'm scared too. Every time you put the mask on and you leave I don't know if it's the last time I'm going to see you. That's why I was so set on helping you fight the bad guys because nobody can take on the world by themselves. Literally." He laughs and I smile.

"I trust that you'll save me if anything were to happen."

"Let's not even talk about what could happen. I'm just glad we're together right now." He massages his thumb on my hand, and that's when I know the two of us are safe.

"I don't know how May is going to feel if I stare here all night, but I'm not going to go back home and then you have to go back to your house when somebody attacked us while we were there."

"I don't know how she's going to feel either, but you can try."

"Yeah. Wherever you go I'll be right there with you." He pulls out his phone and taps on May's contact. I change my position from killing my knees to sitting criss cross apple sauce and massaging his legs as the phone starts ringing.

"Peter? Where have you been? Are you okay?" The tone in May's voice is making me start to panic and I know exactly where he is."May, May I'm fine. I'm still at the tower and I'm here with MJ and Miles. I just wanted you to know that I'm okay, and ask if it's okay for me to stay at the tower overnight to work on saving the world."

"I would say no, but I trust that nothing will happen to any of you guys. Do you need anything? I can go to the store and-"

"No May, I don't need anything. Do you want anything MJ?" Peter asks me. I shake my head and he goes back to the phone."We'll be okay. Just don't go anywhere. An attack just happened and I have no idea if more is coming so please stay in doors so I don't stop breathing."

"Okay, I'll take your word on it. Be careful whatever you do Peter."

"I will. I'll see you tomorrow May."

"Okay Peter. I love you."

"I love you too May." They hang up and he lets out a sigh."Well, she's letting us stay at least."

"I wish my cousin cared about me as much as she cares about you." I love the relationship he has with Ms. Parker. She always makes sure he has more than what he needs, and makes sure he's safe before she even rest her head at night. My cousin will go home and the first thing she does is go to sleep. Not like she can even function to do anything else.

"Do you want to start building the structure now? I know I'm not an expert on building, but hopefully you can teach me a thing or two along the way."

"If you really want to learn how to build, we have all night." The fact that we actually have a whole night together feels really different, but I'm happy about it, I hope he isn't trying to build all night though."Yes, I want to learn how. Might take me some time but I'm down to learn something new."

"Okay, let's do it." He gets up from the chair and takes me by my arms to help me off the floor. Back to square one we go.

After some time, Peter was still trying to look and see where all the parts needed to go based on Miles's drawing of the machine."You can start with the circular things at the bottom. Build it from bottom to top." Miles suggest.

"Yeah, that could work. Thanks Miles." Peter puts the two platforms down on the ground and goes back to looking at the drawing. I never thought I would even say this in my own head, but Peter looks really good when he's building.

Before he even started he changed out of his Spiderman suit into this really tight black shirt and some black pants and I couldn't stop staring at him. I still can't. I couldn't take my eyes off his chest and how strong it looked, and the way the sleeves would make the muscles on his arms poke out. I hope he doesn't catch me staring at him deeply, but I can't look away.

"Okay, so I'm going to need the really blocky pole looking things that can go on top of the platforms." He makes me come back to reality when I realized I've been leaning on the poles the entire time."MJ, you okay? Are you getting sleepy?" He laughs probably because I've been staring into space and I get up to help him get one of the poles.

They're really thick and heavier than I thought they would be so I struggle a little bit."No, I'm fine. I just spaced out." Not going to tell him why.

"Well you said you wanted to learn how to build. You can help me connect the platform and this thing together." I pick up a screw driver from the table and I help him push the big pole thing to the platforms.

"Okay, so can you hold on to it as I screw it on?" He asks me."Yeah. Just don't drill your own finger to the machine."

"Yeah, sadly I don't have the technology in my body to stop all of this crap from happening." He takes the screws and starts putting it down on the floor, then we lift the pole together. It feels a lot lighter when he starts lifting it. Peter is actually a really strong guy.

The screw driver's noise throws me off guard as I jolt when Peter turns the damn thing on. He laughs as he sees my reaction and it causes Miles to laugh too. Am I some kind of comedian or something?

"Whatever you do, don't get scared enough to where this thing can fall on one of us!" I hear Peter shouting louder than the screw driver's noise.

He finally stops using it and stares at what he's done, hoping that it doesn't actually fall on us."I have to keep putting more nails in to make sure it doesn't tip over." Peter reaches past me to get more nails. I'm tempted to walk out of the room because the screw driver is really bothering me but I'm staying here for him so I have to push through it.

He puts more on the platform and screws them in as fast as he can. It's perfectly standing up as it should. Peter really is good at building.

"Okay, so is this the only thing you're doing?" Miles asks."Nope. I'm going to screw this on the other platform, and put this thing on the top that you drew here. At least get the basics done first before I have to figure out the tech and how all of that is going to work. I just want to get you back home to your family. Or, your real family. You know what I mean." Him and Miles laugh.

"Maybe I can help you visit your girlfriend more without anyone dying." Peter keeps smiling and Miles starts to look all nervous."MJ, a Spiderwoman actually exist in another universe and she's one of his friends, or more than a friend."

"Anytime I talk to a girl my feelings are complicated." Miles says."That's okay, I'm the same way, except with guys." I can see Peter staring at me and I hope he didn't take it the wrong way.

"I said to Peter that she could help us with all of this, but I don't think it's a good time since tonight we just established another potential enemy."

"Right now might be the perfect time Miles. Three spider people fighting to save all of our universes that could possibly combine, that sounds like a perfect team up." Peter says to him, and it's actually not a bad idea.

"Does she live in New York too?" I ask him."Yeah. Maybe I can call her tomorrow and I can tell her about the situation."

"That would be cool. Who knows, a double date could fit in while we're busy fighting crime. Or triple if Ned and Betty can just admit they still want to be together." Let's face it, both of us can tell that they do.

"Uhhh, I don't know how she'll feel about that. Through everything that's happened, she can still be a little closed off."

"I was like that once. I still kinda am too, but it's fine." I sound very excited about another girl coming into the loop. More friends that are girls is nice, and it already sounds like we have a lot in common.

"Okay. I can call her, but don't be surprised if I tell you she looks at me funny."

"What's her name?" I ask her."Uhh Gwen. Gwen Stacy." Miles's phone starts ringing."Oh no, it's my dad. He's probably wondering why I'm not in my room at school." Miles just keeps staring at it, and I can tell he has no intention on answering it.

"Miles, you don't want to take the call? He's probably worried sick about you." Peter says."I'll call him at a better time. Right now we're focused on this machine so I can go home and he can stop worrying." By the look on Peter's face, he looks worried for him.

The Peter who was beating himself up a few minutes ago is back and I don't like the look of it one bit because it only means one thing. Another person he's concerned for.

"Don't be Peter. I can handle everything back at home."

After that, the only thing you can hear is Peter screwing the other pole on to the other platform. That's how I can tell he's not buying it.

It bothers me that he's acting like he's responsible for everybody in the world. I understand superheroes are concerned about the world, and they care about people's well being but they don't have to feel like they have to fix everybody's problems, right?

I'm still trying to understand what it means to do what Peter does, but if it makes him feel like the weight is resting on his shoulders and his confidence is going to drop, maybe he should take some time off. As his girlfriend, maybe I should be the one to tell him that.

He finishes getting the other pole on, but then he has to figure out how to do the top part. Right now it looks like two heavy poles going inward like an incomplete circle and two circular platforms on the bottom. As of this moment, this thing can't get anybody home but it's only in process.

"Okay, so this is what's going to complete the structure of the machine." Peter says as he's placing another part we found, trying to reach his arms to the top because the machine is pretty tall.

"You can just screw this on the top and it'll stay I think. I don't know anything about this building stuff, I just know how to draw on paper." Same here Miles because I don't understand any of the building stuff. As the two of them take over, I go to the table and I finally pick up my sketchbook and start drawing.

My fingers finally feel like they're doing what they're suppose to be doing. Not holding poles and touching nails, but drawing people in crisis. I have to capture the moment that Peter was sitting on the chair with his head down and running his fingers through his hair.

I can remember it perfectly because even though I was there for him emotionally, his muscles were popping out of his Spiderman suit as I was talking to him. Of course, I'm going to start with his head and his hair though.

The corner of my eyes can see Peter and Miles getting chairs so that they can screw the top part on to the machine. I keep working on my drawing, already done with sketching Peter's head and his really flowy and curly hair. His hair usually gets really curly after he takes his mask off.

I start working on his body sitting in the chair. It looks really messy with all the pencil marks that are spreading across the page but that's the thing about being an artist. You clean it up when you're finished drawing the whole thing. I hear that the screw driver has finally stopped and I'm relieved because now I can really focus on my drawing.

"What are you drawing?'" Peter asks as he leans over me. I can feel his chin resting on my head."You when you were kneeling over in the chair." I keep drawing as I'm thinking that his chest is touching the top back of my head. What is going on with me?

"It looks amazing MJ. All of your drawings look amazing." I can feel my cheeks getting hot. Anyone who admires my drawings that's what usually happens, but with Peter it's really different."I didn't mention this before, but you two are really cute together." Miles says to us with a smile."Thanks." I say awkwardly. After that, I completely forgot what I was doing.

"Thanks Miles,"

"Are you ready to take a break and go to bed?" I ask him."Building yes, but figuring out what I'm going to do tomorrow, no."

"Peter, you went through a lot today. Are you sure you want to keep working on this? It's getting late, again." Typically seniors in high school stay up to watch videos that end with **for 2 minutes and 23 seconds straight **until their eyeballs start to burn, but Peter and I stay up to build portal machines and me trying to win an argument so that he can get some sleep for once.

"MJ, I promise I wont stay up that late. I'll go to bed at 12:30am, no later than that."

"That already sounds like a run to the coffee shop so you can stay awake in 1st period." I can hardly pay attention in that class. I just read until he calls on my name."Okay. 11:30?"

"Better than the other times you were thinking in your head." He laughs."Miles, are you getting ready to go to bed?" I ask him.

"I'll take a shower and do all of that, but I'm gonna call my dad and tell him I'm good. Certainly not gonna tell him how I got into another universe though. Goodnight Peter and MJ." He says as he walks out of the room.

"Goodnight Miles." I say before he's too far away."You're going to do the same thing that he's doing." I tell him as I close my sketchbook and wrap my arms around Peter once again."Okay okay. I wont build anything else for the rest of the night."

I kiss him on his forehead and start walking out of the room. I look back at him, being able to tell that he's tempted to keep building."Peter, are you going to explode if you put a pin in this for just a couple of hours?"

"Maybe. Probably." Peter says as he's looking at the start of the machine."For now, can you show me where all the rooms are?" He smiles at me."Yeah, I can show you around." The two of us start walking through the Tower together.

"Here's one of the guest rooms. A lot of Avengers have left and done their own thing so there's a lot of rooms that are open. This use to be Thor's area."

"Wowwww. The one we learned about in physics class?'

"Yep, that's this one."

I place my backpack on the floor and I start looking through it. Thank God I put clothes in my bag like Peter does with his suits.

"You do have clothes to wear."

"Your habits are putting an influence on me Peter. Not all of them though."

"The shower is at the end of the hall. I'm gonna sleep in the room right next to yours. I'll stop by before I go to bed. Unless you go in there first."

"Okay. Don't try to make this a trap to make me too tired to where you can sneak and keep building."

"You can outsmart a sneaky spider MJ, I'm not even going to attempt it." I smile and he walks out of the room. I take my clothes and go down to the end of the hall.

I know he's going to try and sneak. I know Peter Parker.

After I get out of the shower and I manage to make my hair at least damp so that I don't create a water trail, I go straight into Peter's room. He's on his laptop, sitting up on the bed with his pjs on. Looks like there's more than one shower here.

I plop myself on to the bed and I purposely put my chin down to the laptop screen to distract him. He starts laughing, closes the laptop, and puts it off to the side."How was the shower?"

"The fanciest thing I've ever seen. Did Tony ever have to go to the pool if he wanted to swim?"

"I don't even think he had the time. Maybe he didn't have to." He's staring right into my eyes again. Why is he so good at eye contact?"Your hair looks pretty." He says as he touches the ends.

"It's still so wet though. I hope I'm not getting your whole bed wet."

"It's fine MJ, I really don't care. I just think you and your hair looks really pretty." I smile at him and I can't help myself to not look at his face as he's still touching it.

"Can we continue what was happening at your place?" He starts to whisper. I go to the light and I turn it off, the room being completely dark. Luckily I can still see him to get in the position I want to be in.

I go over to him and I go on his right side. He starts laying down and he puts the cover over us. I lay my head on his chest and he puts his arm around me and places his hand on my back. I could fall asleep in his room because after this I don't think I'll want to get back up.

"So from 0-10, rate how crazy this day has been." He says to me.

"This day broke the scale. When I woke up this morning I didn't expect to throw part of a trash can at somebody today." The two of us laugh."I didn't expect that either. Thank you for helping me with everything MJ."

"You don't have to keep thanking me. Out of all the things to expect, always know that I'm going to help you, no matter how many enemies come into our universe."

"Do you think more monsters are going to come? That black Venom thing is the only thing I think I can take. I need the rest of them to be humans from here on out."

"Or ones that don't have really sharp hands like the Prowler did. He could always gauge somebody's eyes out in a matter of seconds. I'm glad he didn't do that to you though."

"Yeah. If he did I wouldn't be able to look at you and that would've been the saddest part." I smile to myself and I stretch my arm out to where my arm is laying on Peter's stomach. We never did anything like this in the summer. Laying in the same bed with the room being really dark and being under the covers together. All the stories I've read and there's a part where something like this happens, you know what's coming next.

"Peter, should I even be in the same bed as you right now?" I ask. Thinking about it too much is making me nervous that somebody is going to come in on us, like Ned did when we were in Europe.

"It's fine. We're a couple, this is what couples do. We haven't even talked about it. It kinda just happens, and I'm not complaining about it."

"Are you feeling like everything else in the world is scaring you and the one time you can actually be with someone you really care about all of that stops? Like it's the only thing you can focus on?" I take my head off his chest and I rest my head on the other pillow. Both of us are staring into each other's eyes and I already know the answer to my question.

He leans in to kiss my lips. His lips are always so soft and nice. This time, I don't think anymore enemies are going to come and attack us so I'm thrilled to know that we can do this as long as we possibly can. I really don't care about the amount of sleep I get.

He puts his body closer to mine, which makes the kiss intensify by a billion. Our mouths keep moving, still not trying to eat each other though. Just the calm way of doing it.

He breaks it off and smiles at me."MJ, the amount of sleep we get tonight is entirely up to you."

To let him know how many hours of sleep we're going to get, I go back to kissing him.

Coffee shop it is.


	12. Chapter 12: More Than I Realized

CHAPTER 12: More Than I Realized Before

PETER P.O.V.

The best night of my entire life. Getting to lay down and go to sleep with MJ next to me. I didn't think our relationship would be this intimate back when I was swinging her around New York for the first time, but those eyes make me want to take it there.

After we were done "making out" because that's basically what we were doing, I hear a noise in the Tower. Heavy footsteps is what I notice the most, but then screeching starts to happen and MJ is soundlessly asleep.

I try not to move too much because her head is resting on my shoulder. I slowly try to put my head on the bed rest but I move MJ's head closer to my stomach. Can she really not hear this right now?

The noise only starts to get even louder, and before I can think, Venom is in Avengers Tower! Why the hell does this have to happen now?! He burst through the door and it causes MJ to jump up from my stomach. She's sitting up and she is looking at what I'm about to fight.

"AHHHHH!" She screams at the top of her lungs. I take my web shooter and connect it to my wrist so I can really get Venom out of here.

"MJ, don't move!" I go for Venom's face and I punch him, but he throws me to the wall and my back is aching like crazy. My heart is racing and it gets even worse because Venom snatches MJ and I can feel my anger rising and tears are coming into my eyes.

"PETER!" She shouts as Venom is squeezing the life out of her. I shoot my web at the center of his forehead and I slam it on the ground over and over until he lets her go, but he's too strong.

"PUT HER THE HELL DOWN!' I shout as I can see my veins popping out of my arms. I'm shaking and I feel helpless. Venom takes the web I shot at his forehead and rips it off.

"You don't get a goodbye Spider." He sticks his long tongue out and puts MJ closer to his mouth.

"PETER! PETER! PETER!" Tears are coming into my eyes and I'm sweating so much I feel like I just got out of the ocean.

"PETER! PETER! PETER!" I hear MJ is still screaming. I'm startled by her voice. All of a sudden, MJ is right above me, sitting up and I see that she's been shaking me because her hand is still on the center of my stomach. I look around and everything is completely normal.

Nobody came into Avengers Tower and MJ is still here. Venom didn't eat her or kill her. My heart rate is through this roof and I feel lost, but all of it was a dream. A nightmare.

"MJ." I lean in and I take her into my arms. She hugs me and I'm still breathing hard on her shoulder."Peter, you were having a nightmare. You just started shaking really fast and I was trying to wake you up but it wasn't working." She let's go and puts both her hands on my face.

"Venom was about to eat you." She looks at me confused."The black glob thing I was talking about. He was about to eat you and I was trying to save you but he was too strong. I was banging his head on the floor and it wasn't working."

"I'm right here Peter. I'm right here with you." I pull her closer and she's laying on my stomach, embracing each other as I'm finally starting to catch my breath."I'm sorry Peter. This is the last thing I wanted to start happening."

"I know." I have nothing else to say. I'm so in shock with everything that just happened I'm speechless. Once it becomes a nightmare, it's something you are truly afraid of in real life.

I couldn't even hear myself screaming to my full capacity in my dream, that's how much I remember it. I just want it to get out of my head."I'm sorry I woke you up and scared you."

"No Peter, you don't have to apologize for anything." I bury my face into her hair that isn't as damp as it was before. I'm extremely relieved that it was just a nightmare.

"What time is it?" MJ reaches for her phone but is still resting her head on my chest.

"Oh my gosh, it's only 3:25am." MJ sits up and looks at me."At least we still have some more time to sleep." Even though I already know I'm going to feel dead at school today.

"Are you okay to go back to sleep or do you need water or something like that?' MJ asks.

"No, I don't need anything. I'll probably keep my eyes open. Get some sleep MJ."

"If you have anymore nightmares, I'll wake you up." MJ kisses my forehead, both of my cheeks, and she gets up to go on the other side of the bed, her body facing towards me. I face my body towards her and I kiss her on the lips a couple of times before she goes back to sleep.

I don't even think I can go to sleep after all of that. Of course I promise that I wouldn't build anything else until after school, but now it's the only thing I can focus on.

I want Venom to never show up in this universe again. In fact, I want to get rid of him in every single universe period. Also, if he could stop getting into my dreams that would be nice too.

I look at my phone and I see that Ned just texted me.

NED: Bro, is everything okay?

PETER: Not a chance. I have so much to tell you at school. Also, what are you doing up?

NED: Watching Star Wars reviews. What is it?

Of course

PETER- Dont watch all of them without me. So much stuff happened I have to tell you in person. How was hanging out with your parents?

NED- Fine I guess. New York does offer some pretty good food.

"Peter, you know it's going to be impossible to go back to sleep if you look at your phone for too long." I look over and see that MJ has been staring at me text. She still freaks me out when she starts watching me like a hawk.

"I know, but I have to text Ned." I've never gone this long without talking to him. He's my best friend, I need him to suck all of the crazy crap out of my life.

"I'm getting you so many donuts tomorrow it's going to be insane." I laugh. I'm really looking forward to 7am if that's the case. I put the phone down and I close my eyes, thinking that I can force myself to go back to sleep.

Still doesn't work. Then the machine pops back into my mind. I can't deal with this for another 4 hours. MJ hasn't moved a muscle so I assume that she's knocked out again. I grab the web shooter from the nightstand and I shoot it at the ceiling. Doesn't even make a sound.

I slowly start going up as the covers are falling on to the bed from my legs and I'm fully on the wall like a Spider. I look upside down at MJ to see that she's still sleeping. I start crawling out of the room and I head towards the room I left the machine in.

I finally make it to the room as I try not to wake MJ or Miles up from their rooms. I let my whole body come off the ceiling except for my one hand. My four fingers are still sticking to the wall.

I slowly let them release and I go to the ground quietly on my feet. That actually worked.

I look at the machine and I know I still have some time to go, but I can figure it out. I look at the flash drives sitting on the table, and it wouldn't make sense if I didn't check them out. Just to see if any of these could possibly be a tutorial on how to program MS technology into a portal machine.

I go over to the computer and I put one of them in. Please let it be a tutorial.

The flash drive is loading a video. I look to the side of the screen and I see Tony, Pepper, and Morgan videos. The video fully pops up on to the screen and it shows Tony and Pepper.

At the time Pepper was pregnant and I can tell Happy is the one recording it. So I guess this is what I missed during the Blip.

I kept watching the video up until Pepper was actually giving birth to Morgan. I didn't need to see all of that so I skipped it, but started playing it again when Pepper was holding her. Just coming out she looked just like Tony.

Morgan was a little 2 year old in a tent with Tony, and she had his helmet in there. She kept trying to pick it up but Tony would move it just to mess with her and she was laughing really hard. Morgan still laughs like that.

I kept messing with the volume to make sure it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear. I spent a lot of time watching Tony's family videos I had to get back on track, wipe away the tears, and get back to doing what he told me to do.

I look into the tech and I'm reading it's description carefully to ensure I'll do everything right.

"Don't use for an excessive amount of time. Always power off a couple of hours in between to prevent shortage of use and explosive issues." I whisper to myself. That sounds crucial.

As I keep reading, hands and arms are creepy around my shoulders and I can feel a chin resting on the top of my head. Do I need to turn around to know who it is. Of course I don't.

"Looking at a bright computer screen makes sleeping even worse. Greatly affects the eyes." MJ whispers into my ear.

"MJ, I-"

"I knew you would come in here and try to work on it. I was just waiting."

"Well, did you at least see me climbing on the wall? I felt cool doing it." I smile, hoping that she lets me slide if she saw my crawling on the ceiling. She laughs and shakes her head.

"I'm not kidding. I don't want you to put too much pressure on yourself."

"I'm not. I'm going to be fine. If anything, I'm in my element now. This is really making me feel less stressed than I was a few minutes ago."

"Is it really?" MJ asks seriously."Yes MJ. Now, if one isn't going to get that much sleep, another one deserves it because she is awesome for staying here with me."

"I know this energy is not going to last this long. I'm not kidding, both of us need sleep Peter."

I'm not even going to try and argue. I don't really want to go to sleep, and I want to keep saying it until I know what the nightmare really means for me mentally in the future, but I will try to close my eyes at least."Okay, I'm right behind you."

We both go back to my bed, and not another word is said after that.

**7:00AM**

I ended up going back to sleep at 6, so imagine how I feel right now. Like a zombie from Zombie Apocalypse games I played with Ned some years ago. My eyes are open but my brain hasn't reached that point yet.

I see MJ is already getting all her stuff together. She puts her sketchbook in her backpack, and she looks up at me as I'm just zoned out, still laying in the bed.

She laughs."Good morning for the 3rd time today."

"Good morning MJ. Do you know if Miles is still sleeping?"

"Yeah, I went to go check on him. He's lucky, he doesn't have to go to school. I hope we do well on our quizzes today." Crap. Not like I don't know all the material, but I'm not in the mood to take a quiz.

After my brain and motivation fight with each other for 10 minutes, I finally get out of the bed and I start getting my stuff together as MJ is already out of the room.

"Do you want to go back and get some clothes to wear for school? I don't have my car, but I have my suit so I can swing you over there." It sounds like the weirdest thing to say you can swing somebody to their house, but I'll get use to it.

"Yeah. Except, I have an even better idea." MJ pulls out the web shooter I gave her for our date. I laugh."You want to swing to your house?"

"If black globs and a purple suited guy with sharp claws aren't around during this time, I'd be happy to." I really don't know how I feel about this.

I knew I shouldn't have introduced her to something that's now dangerous and extremely risky. I never know if an attack can come at any time of the day.

"MJ, I know it was fun when we first did it, but I don't think it's the best idea. I don't know what these bad guys have up their sleeves and I want to make sure everyone is safe."

"I understand." She doesn't even try to argue against it. I'm surprised by this so I just stare at her.

"Peter?" I get back to reality."You want to put your suit on so we can go?"

"Uh, yeah." I take my backpack and pull it out so I can put it on.

I don't think I've ever swung in my suit at 7 something in the morning.


	13. Chapter 13: Restless Superhero

CHAPTER 13: Restless Superhero

PETER P.O.V.

We stop at MJ's place and I try my hardest to not attract any attention for her cousin to come. I know MJ doesn't have the best relationship with her and I know she's not in the mood to talk to her. When we get to her apartment, scratches are still on the window. Both of us look at each other, but the two of us don't even seemed scared. Scratches on a glass is nothing compare to everything else that's going on.

She goes in her dresser and grabs some clothes. After she gets dressed we go to my place and I change into mine as MJ sits on my bed to wait on me.

As soon as I walk out of the bathroom with my clothes on ready for school, May comes into the room."Oh Peter!" She pushes herself on me to hug me and I let out a weird noise to indicate she kind of knocked the air out of my body. Of course I hug her back.

"Hey May. I'm okay. We're okay."

"Oh Michelle, you too." May goes over to hug MJ and MJ hugs her back, smiling at me as she does it."Was everything alright last night? Nothing terrible happened or unusual?' MJ and I give it each other a look. She should already know I'm going to tell her that everything went damn near perfect.

"Uh yeah, everything was fine. I got a lot of stuff done too so yeah." I say nervously. May is just staring at the two of us and I want this conversation to end.

"Well good. You should get going, I don't want you two late when the school year just started."

"Yeah Peter, we should get going. Nice talking to you Ms. Parker." MJ says as I'm already standing next to the door.

"You too Michelle. Peter, drive safe."

"I will May. Later." I take MJ's hand, grab my keys, and we're out the door.

"Peter, you aren't going to tell her about the multiverse stuff and your dream?"

"What dream?" I try to play it off as best as I can but MJ is looking at me like she's not buying any of it."I dont know how you can lie so easily."

"If it comes down to saving her from worrying about me, lying can be pretty easy."

"Due to my knowledge and common sense, I think she would worry less if you just told her everything that's going on. I would worry less too."

"I tell you everything that's going on. We spent all that time together MJ, and there was nothing to hide."

"So you're telling me the truth right now? That your crazy dream isn't still replaying in your head and you believe that's the only one you'll have from here on out?"

"I think so. Also, I am telling you the truth about everything." Was I? Dreams come and go most of the time, it was just really late at night and that's what happens when you look at something scary and hideous before you go to sleep. Star Wars doesn't give me any bad dreams so I know that's what it was.

MJ still has this expression on her face that she's catching my lying senses, but I have to make her believe me. First, we needed some food because I'm starving."Were you serious about the donuts and coffee? I really want some of that right now."

MJ smiles."I was being dead serious Peter Parker." I smile and I start the car. I don't really know why I didn't start driving earlier.

The place is right next to school so we could honestly stay here for a while and still not be late to our first class. It just made me realize I have to face Mr. Hubert today. I hope I got his name right.

"So should we order a whole box so Ned can have some orrr?" MJ says as I open the door so she can walk in first.

I walk in behind her."Yeah, and for extras. I love to eat more donuts."

As we're walking in, out of all people who had to be in here, it was Flash and the same entourage he always has. They're standing together with their food as the other part of their entourage is waiting for the rest of their food. I dreaded this and I was thinking about hiding behind MJ, but if they saw her they will know I'm here with her.

"Hey MJ. Ohhhh, Penis Parker. You know, out of everyone on the trip, I did not expect you two to be a couple. Pretty sure you were interested in Brad, and you wouldn't go for anybody after what happened with Liz." I could feel my blood boiling. Brad was probably worse than Flash on that trip, considering the fact that he was about to expose me by sending a picture to MJ of me with no pants on standing next to a Europian woman. With Liz, I still don't know how I feel about that whole situation, but I'm with MJ now, and she likes me and I like her.

The thing with Brad is if I didn't get Tony's glasses as fast as I did, I wouldn't know what to do if Brad sent that to her.

"Boys who take pictures of other boys in the bathroom proves he wasn't that interested in me. Hell, it looked like Brad wanted you Peter since he wanted to take a picture of you in the bathroom." I can't help but laugh. Even some of Flash's friends are laughing at MJ.

"We all know Peter really liked Liz, but she didn't show any attention to him and I think she made a big mistake. I'm glad you told me you really like me though." MJ turns to me and smiles as I smile back at her."Okay, I've seen enough for one day. You do anything else in first period I'll have to team up with Mysterio and boot you out Parker. People like that will work with someone rich like me. Not a poor boy." Ironically I was working with Mysterio. Was...

MJ rolls her eyes and I just stare at Flash. I know I can take him right here and I know I'll win, but I can't have anybody suspecting anything. Especially him. I can't let him see me angry. He starts walking but he shoves me to the counter as hard as he can as the rest of his friends follow him, but I'm glad they didn't try to shove me too.

"He gets annoying as the years go by. I'm sorry you had to deal with that." I tell her.

"Don't apologize. I think Flash really admires you in secret."

"Are you serious? There's no way he actually likes me. That guy has always wanted to ruin my life."

"He always goes out of his way to do something that has to do with you. If he knew about the other part, he wouldn't know how to react."

"I honestly think he would hate Spiderman if he found out of all people who he thinks are cool in the world, that person is me." I whisper so other people can't hear. MJ laughs."When I figured it out, I thought it was even better when I found out it was you."I smiled."That and I just wanted you to admit I was right."

"Oh okay." I mock her and the two of us start laughing again."Hello, how may I serve you today?"

"Serve me well please." This throws the guy off but he smiles at her comment. She's awesome.

"Ummm, can I gettttt?" MJ keeps staring at the menu and her eyes light up as she sees something."The dozen Spiderman strawberry donuts with a large sweetened Spiderman latte." I look up at the menu and low and behold, they actually made donuts and coffee based off of Spiderman.

"Yes ma'am. And you?" My attention goes back to the guy serving us."I would like to get the Very Cherry donut with a large iced vanilla latte and a large caramel frappe?"

"Yes sir. That'll be $22.56." I pull my debit card out as fast as I can because I could tell that MJ was pulling her wallet out to pay. She saw me put it into the machine and she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I have money Peter. Therefore, I have all the value to pay for the dozen donuts."

"Save your money for something better than that. You could pay for some more beautiful dresses." I can see her starting to blush.

I see the guy coming with our food and my brain and my stomach feel like they're jumping with joy right now. I can feel how exhausted I am and this latte should save my life. Temporarily.

MJ takes the box of donuts with her latte as I take my things with Ned's. We sit at the table closest to the door and the first thing I do is bite into the cherry donut. It's gooey and delicious.

"I'm surprised you didn't have a dream about the donut." MJ says as she watches me eat. I've realized I haven't been eating as much. I only ate some of my lunch since school has started but breakfast is the only meal I really think about.

"I can't believe you decked out your whole breakfast with Spiderman." I say as I stare at the Spiderman donut. Red is surrounding all of it and they even took the time to draw the black lines and the eyes are perfect.

MJ opens the top of her latte and she looks shocked and excited at the same time. She carefully inches the cup towards me so I can see what she's looking at. The latte has a whole design of me shooting out of web. I mean Spiderman.

"We have to come here everyday so I can see if they do different ones." MJ pulls out her phone and takes a picture of it. She puts it away and drinks it.

"It's really good too." She says and takes another sip."I'm loving this right now."

"Loving what?" She asks."That we get to talk about this in public and it's just between the two of us."

She takes a bite of her donut and you can tell she's living a really good life."Better for us to talk about Spiderman food than Spiderman's job. Venom could never get this luxury."

I laugh."Yeah, Venom wants to eat the people that are interested in eating a Venom inspired donut."

I hope it never comes for me or anybody else ever again. He doesn't even deserve to look at this city. It just reminds me that Ned and I have a lot to talk about. Maybe he can stop me from being less tired.

AT SCHOOL 8:20AM

Just like I predicted we weren't late to first period, and Ned was enjoying his frappe and the donuts like MJ and I were.

We were the only people in class so it's perfect timing to start the conversation about yesterday."The purple suit guy came and attacked us."

Ned looks over at the two of us shocked."Are you serious?! How did he even know where you were?"

"We have no idea. He just came into my room and the two of us started fighting him. Mostly I did all the fighting." MJ says. I glare at MJ as she smiles. She still loves to tease me and I don't mind it.

"So what happened after all of that?"

"We went to Avengers Tower after Miles saved us and I started working on the portal machine. The loudest growls I've ever heard in my life are coming from outside. I swing into the building to see what's going on, and this scary, creepy, black monster is choking this man and he's trying to eat him whole! I literally didn't want to go anywhere near him so I went flying out of the place." I demonstrate as I'm pretending to shoot out webs as fast as I can, and Ned looks entertained by it.

I love that any time I tell Ned something that's happened to me, he's fully engaged. That's a best friend."I went back and I kept building, but I had a nightmare that he was about to eat MJ and things have been crazy from there."

"Next time, I'm gonna have to cancel on my parents because that sounds like an epic night for a senior in high school. Except the nightmares. Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

I could feel MJ staring at me. She might think I'm going to tell Ned the exact truth whereas I told her something I'm not 100% sure about. I'm still going to say what I said the first time.

"Yeah, everything will be fine." I look over at MJ and I see that she's not eyeing me down. Good job Peter. The rest of the class starts walking in and I'll have to tell Ned about everything else later. Then I realized I didn't even check on Miles this morning. Shit.

PETER- Hey Miles, sorry I didn't say anything before I left. Are you okay?

MILES- Morning Peter and I'm alright. I'm gonna swing around and help out the city a little bit. Last night's events are still lingering around

PETER- What's going on?

MILES- More fires just started and I have no idea where they're coming from. Just checking it out, but don't worry. Stay at school and enjoy your last year as much as you can. Good news, I'm gonna call Gwen to see if she can help us

I wanted it to be good news really bad, but I didn't want him and his friend to be apart of everything that happened last night. Venom is just hideous. I know Miles is Spiderman too, but I still want to help him out with everything.

Mr. Hubert walks into the room and when he looks at me he is not thrilled, but it doesn't look like he hates me, so I guess it's fine. I guess…

"Good morning class." Nobody responds. Looks like MJ and I aren't the only ones who are dead in this class. Everybody else is either on their phones or resting their heads on the desk.

I can't stop thinking about Miles. I hope Venom doesn't try to attack him. I hope the city isn't going crazy and I'm not there to help. Now I don't even care about being here right now.

"So we were talking about dystopian fiction the other day. Some of you may know that while others don't." Yeah, I'm pretty sure I didn't start on the right foot with him.

MJ is staring at him and she is drawing at the same time. It looks like she's finishing the drawing she was doing when I was kneeling in the chair. I couldn't stand myself at that moment.

I wasn't there for the people who needed me and now I'm not there for Miles and the rest of the city again. As all of that is whirling in my head, my eyes start shutting slower and slower. I don't even try to wake myself up. I just let my head go to the desk and I'm going to be knocked out in 5 minutes tops.

This sucks.


	14. Chapter 14: To Be Determined

CHAPTER 14: To Be Determined

PETER P.O.V.

MJ and Ned had to keep shaking me because I fell asleep through every single class and I fell asleep at lunch.

Another update, the same dreams/nightmares kept reappearing over and over again.

The first one was that Kingpin turned Ned inside out and his body was melting. The second one me and Miles's identity was revealed to the entire world and we had to go into hiding. That dream felt like it lasted forever, and the last one, May was dying.

All three of them just had to deal with the dimension situation, and the worst part is I can't tell anybody about this.

I don't want anybody to tell me I need a break from fixing the world's problems. I can't focus on anything else but that machine, and I want to figure out how to get the tech to work today. Alone this time.

I loved that MJ was willing to help me, but I can't keep doing this to her. She already suspects that I'm lying and she isn't wrong, but I need to be Spiderman and save the world like I'm suppose to. The best experience is when you figure things out on your own, right?

I went to the bathroom to have a on the low mental breakdown. It's something I do when I need to lose my mind but through my head and aggressive hand gestures. It sounds stupid, but it works. As long as the guys can hold in their pee and not trigger me right now.

I go in the bathroom and I just stand in front of the mirror with both my hands resting on the sink. I look awful. My eyes are heading towards a blood shot red from how tired I am. I can see bags forming under my eyes from the restless nights I've had ever since school has started.

I just realized that it's still just the beginning of the school year. I feel like I'm heading towards the middle, where I should be crashing to the ground from all the quizzes, homework, the senioritis. I really need to get back into my element. What exactly is that element?

Everyone is going to think I'm going insane if I try to build the machine, video games aren't necessary because I'm getting all of the action in real life (and I don't want it) and being an Avenger is giving me horrible nightmares.

However, if people think I'm going insane from building but it's the only thing I'm excited for because it gives me less anxiety, then that only leads me to build! I look up at the mirror and I smile to myself, knowing what I have to do to calm myself down.

I skip out of the bathroom with a couple of concerning stares, and I head out to my car so that I can drive myself to Avengers Tower. I know I have friends who are going to be concerned about me not showing up for Decathlon practice because that's coming up again soon, but they should thank me. Even though they don't know I'm Spiderman, I'm saving their lives.

I get into my car and I'm practically speeding down the road. It's not the greatest thing to do in New York considering the fact that people walk the streets, but I have a mission to accomplish and going 20 miles per hour is not ideal right now.

When I finally get there, I sprint up the stairs and I burst through the door which startles little Morgan who is sitting on the ground playing with her toys. I thought she was going to start crying because of the look on her face, but then it turned into an adorable smile.

"Hey Morgan." I lean down and I embrace her in a hug as she puts her arms around me."Hi Peter! How was school?"

"Uh, it was, school. What are you playing?" I sit across from her.

"My princess was just about to meet up with her friends."

"Peterrr!" I can detect Happy's voice from anywhere. He's walking quickly into the room and he looks angry. The only reason why I don't know what I've done is because I've done way too much to even guess.

"Uhhh, hey Happy. Is something wrong?"

"Well, I was working my ass off working on this dimension madness, and I was looking through your gear and saw that a web shooter is missing." Oh crap. I still forgot to put the other one back.

"See, about that. There was an emergency going on and I really needed an extra one to make sure I took care of everything I needed to take care of." Happy just stared at me like I'm trying to make him look like an idiot, and I'm not, but just this one time I wanted him to be clueless.

'What did you really do Peter?" Happy asks, fully irritated at this point.

I couldn't keep it up, especially from Happy."I took one of them so I could teach MJ how to shoot webs and swing on buildings." I knew he was about to full on scream so I had to interject before he thinks I shouldn't be doing this."We were fine! I made sure the area was safe, I made sure she wouldn't fall, and nobody broke anything."

Of course saying that everything was fine isn't going to stop him from yelling at me."Peter you know damn well you aren't suppose to give that to anybody else!" I could tell he wasn't finished.

"You could've hurt her out there and you could've hurt yourself! You're a teenager, I know you do dumb shit, but that's the most irresponsible thing you've done to date! You can't teach her how to swing, how to make webs, hell I don't even want you to stare at one with her, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, I understand Happy." I put my head down, feeling really disappointed in myself, but it even makes me realize something else. All this time, ever since this multiverse thing has started I've been trying to shield MJ from this part of my life. Treating her like a baby, becoming her big protector, and trying to save her when I was already putting her in danger.

Something really bad could've happened that night, and it would've been all my fault, regardless of who got hurt. What is going on with me? Why am I so all over the place and wishy washy with everything?

"Shit, I hate having to yell at you like this. Stop making me yell at you like this."

"Happy, I really need to work on the machine so can I please start working on it? I promise I've learned my lesson and I wont do anything dumb like that ever again." Without even waiting to get his approval, I walk past him and I see that my unfinished machine is still in the room.

I look at it and I feel like all my problems have faded. Miles having to save the city by himself this morning, Happy letting me have it, MJ, May, all of it is gone and I can focus on the one thing that takes away the anxiety growing inside of me.

I take the piece of technology to the computer and I start working on connecting it to the machine. Tony has this really advanced panel touch screen in his work place so I turn it on and the projector is shining in my face, slightly above my head and it reminds me of when I was creating my first suit. I feel like I'm learning more every time I do this.

I see that the tech is fully charged, which is great, but I'm trying to reach the settings so I can enable the connections. I just need to make sure I turn it off when needed so I don't turn Avengers Tower into millions of pieces.

I see somebody coming in with the corner of my eye and Miles is walking into the room with his Spiderman suit on."Hey Miles! Is everything okay in the city?"

"Yeah, I took care of everything hours ago, but I was just practicing Spiderman stuff in it. Working on the machine again?"

"Yeah. I'm getting close to getting you home Miles."

"Really? It's working that fast? That's amazing!" I smile. I like how somebody is admiring my work."Thanks. So, about your friend Gwen."

"She's coming later on tonight. She called me saying she wanted to see me, but I told her about the situation and she said she wants to help. She's just busy in her universe with school and everything so she's going to get all of that done and come over here."

"That's awesome! I really want to see if she knows about this stuff!"

"The good thing about Gwen is she can adapt really fast. She can adapt to all this stuff if you explain it to her well."

"Cool cool. Is that another thing you like about her?" I smile, knowing that he's probably going to get all nervous again. He just laughs nervously and I burst out in laughter."I think you should tell her how you feel. Who knows, it sounds like she likes you back since she called just because she wants to see you."

"Yeah, that sounds great and all but then what am I suppose to do after that? We're from two different worlds, literally! If we try to be anything more we'll really be out of whack with all the stuff we have to do and the people we have to save. It's hard."

"Trust me. It's hard when one is the superhero and you just want to protect the girl you really care about and she's a normal high school girl that drives you crazy. Not in a bad way though." Even if it was in a bad way, it wouldn't be MJ's fault. It would be mine.

"Have you told her that you love her?" Miles asks. This through me in for a loop."I know the two of you just started dating over the summer and you're just getting everything started, but when superheroes see the person they're with and they have to do what will save them, it means they love them. Would you do that for MJ?" In a heartbeat.

"Of course I would do it for MJ."

"So that means you love her and you should tell her." He got me there. My smile can't leave my face and it stays there as I'm still programming the machine. Miles is smiling too."You know Peter, I've learned a lot from you the most out of all the Peter's I've met. Honestly, out of all the people I know. You're really determined Peter. You know what you want, what you have to do and you make sure you get it done.

I wish I taught myself that before I threw myself into this hero business. It helps when heroes are determined." I look over at him, realizing that Miles has taught me things nobody has ever told me before. Kind of like a little brother who can have more wisdom than the older one.

"You've taught me a lot too Miles. I'm working on something that will get you home, but I really don't want you to go in a friend, brother type of way."

"I feel that way too. Your New York is pretty cool. I like it better than my own. Trust me, there is a difference. I feel like I've been in the way so I'm gonna let you work your magic, but I'll be back after I call Gwen and see what's up again. I'll probably hint that I'm gonna tell her how I feel. Just to be more determined like you Peter. I'm talking too much again. I'll talk to you later."

"Miles. You aren't in the way of anything." He looks at me and smiles, and I feel this warm feeling inside of me. He is a really good kid.

Then as the minutes are going by, I feel myself getting more irritated. The technology put me on stand by basically and it's about to tell me how long it's going to take for it to be fully programmed. It finally pops up on the screen and I want to throw everything out of the window.

3 DAYS! A WHOLE THREE DAYS! Who has the time to wait for that long? The whole world is on the line here and a basic technology that's used for airports is going to take this long to fully load. I could scream, I could punch something, I could tear this entire room down with just my bare hands, but I'm not going to.

I'm determined. I am determined to make this process as efficient as I possibly can. I'm determined to make this go faster than it wants to. I'm going to find a way. I go back into the settings and I look at better options because enemies like this don't wait for three days to attack the innocent. They do it whenever the hell they want to and I'm not giving them that power.

My fingers are moving like Quick Silver as I search for better options so that this technology can load overnight. I'm cutting it really short, but there is a way to do this. On Star Wars, they can get their stuff programmed way faster than three days, so I'm turning this into a Star Wars episode. I will get this done.

LATER THAT DAY

MJ- Peter, where are you? I was sitting outside of your class and you never came out.

MJ- Peter, you really have the guts to miss another decathlon training? This isn't 10th grade you aren't allowed to do that anymore, especially since I'm your captain.

MJ- Peter, Ned is taking me home. We also have a test next week for anatomy based on the terms from the quiz.

MJ- Peter, you down to get some ice cream tonight? My cousin is actually offering to buy us some. Crazzzzyyyyy

NED- Bro, the finale is going to be insane! Wanna come over and watch? I said I wasn't going to watch it without you.

MJ- You're not making me feel any better as I'm eating this ice cream Peter. Is everything okay?

MAY- Peter, what do you want for dinner tonight? I know you're tired of Chinese food. Indian?

MAY- I'm getting emails from your teacher that's talking about a project on dystopian stories. Sounds fun, pretty sure MJ and I can help you with that.

MJ- Peter, is something going on? You said you wouldn't keep things from me. I'm walking to your place right now.

Phone is going off. I don't need distractions.


	15. Chapter 15: Slowly Crashing

CHAPTER 15: Slowly Crashing

PETER P.O.V.

I haven't checked my phone in forever, and that's because I'm angry with the results I'm getting.

I've tried every single sequence I can think of. I tried taking some small qualities of the technology out, I tried updating the tech so that it can work faster, and nothing made the duration go down.

These are just some minor setbacks, and I'm only taking minor approaches. I need to find something that'll make this work by doing something a little bit bigger.

I go right back into the settings and try again. As I'm doing that, I look at my watch and see that it's already 9:30 pm and I'm extremely excited about this. This means I have all night to work this out, and hopefully have this program overnight so I can connect it to the machine, test it out early, and I'll be ahead of schedule.

I start jumping up and down as I keep working things out. I have to do my research. By taking the major things out of this technology, it'll make the time decrease big time. Then, if I need it to make the machine work, I can add the little piece that I took out initially and add it back in. It still wont take up a lot of time because it's not programming with everything else in the product. I FIGURED IT OUT!

I start screaming as loud as I possibly can. The only reason why I'm allowed to do that is because Pepper came back from her business meeting and she took Morgan back home for bedtime, and Happy had to go work on some things that I don't even know about so I was just here by myself.

Either Miles was having a really long conversation with Gwen or he was stopping places as he was doing it. Regardless, I had this whole building to myself and I'm loving every second of it.

The screen went back to saying the results of how long it's going to take and I'm smiling at myself, hoping that all the hard work I put in is going to work. As I'm still waiting for the result, I turn my phone back on. My screen time is going to be amazing for a 17 year old teenager.

I check to see that I have so many unread messages it's really shocking. I'm usually really good at getting back to people.

I start with May, since she is family.

PETER- Probably wont get back for dinner, but Indian next time.

Then I have to talk to Ned because Star Wars has been on my mind recently, but gonna have to catch up another time.

PETER- Hey man, I'm at the Tower working on the machine, but we can watch it during decathlon practice tomorrow when nobody is looking.

And then I have to ensure to MJ that I'm not blowing her off and I will make it up to her. That's what a good boyfriend does.

PETER- Hey MJ, I'm sorry that I didn't respond to you. I'm still working on the machine and I just figured out how to program the really advanced technology Tony used a while back. I'm not at my place and I DONT want you roaming around New York by yourself to get there so please stay inside. It's great that your cousin is offering to do things that involves you, I think that's great. When I can at least get this tech programmed, I'll take you out for ice cream and more. I'll talk to you before I go to bed.

I put my phone back down. I look at the screen and I'm smiling from ear to ear.

8 HOURS!"WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YESSSSS!" I scream to myself as I'm punching the air. I did it! It'll program overnight, talk to Gwen on how she was able to do this crazy mess without killing anyone, hook it to the machine in the morning and test it out to make sure Miles can get back home and I can close all these portals for all eternity.

Life is going great again."Hey Peter, why are you really excited?"

"I FIGURED OUT THE TECH MILES! It'll be programmed in 8 hours and all the magic will happen in the morning." I smile as his face is lighting up."Wow Peter that's awesome! You really are gifted." The warm feeling I felt in my body earlier is coming back to me again.

"But, I would also like you to meet my friend, Gwen Stacy." Gwen walks into the room, and she looks really cool and edgy. She has this nice haircut, icy blue eyes, and she does look like the type of girl who will cut my throat but hopefully I can stay on her good side while she's here.

"My name is Peter Parker. I'm pretty sure you've met a Peter Parker in your universe."

"Yeah, he was my best friend to be exact. He died and I couldn't save him, so yeah." I'm getting a really scary thought that I'm destined to die from some tragic story based on all these different versions of myself. I still can't get use to the multiverse.

"Anyway, Gwen Stacy. Nice to meet you Peter Parker."

"Nice to meet you too. So, just to tell you everything that's going on, I-"

"I know everything that's going on. I don't mean to cut you off, but Miles was telling me you want to get everything done as fast as possible so I'm here to do just that."

"Right. So, how are you able to go to different universes without killing anyone?" I start playing with my fingers. I hope I'm happy with her response.

"Well, after the whole spider verse disaster, we all returned home and I decided to work on a machine that's similar to this, but it came from the particles that Kingpin used for his little project. They have a whole business just to see a mother and a son. Anyway, in order to get Kingpin out of your hair, you have to defeat him first." Sounds easy. As I'm about to open my mouth to say it, it's like Gwen already knows what I'm about to say.

"Don't be so sure it's super easy. I knew you were going to say it because all the Peter Parkers I know always say it's going to be easy and they have it all mapped out, and I assume you think the same way. That man is strong. He can tear and break just about anything with his bare hands, even a single person's body.

You have to fight him in a way he wouldn't expect. Kingpin knows Spiderman like the back of his head, he knows what you're capable of." I thought she was helping me out, but it sounds like Tony came back alive and put himself into a teenage girl's body just to scold me. That would be really weird but I would believe it.

"After you defeat him though, there's this really purple glowly thing and that's the key to getting everyone to return to their universes without creating anymore portals and keeping the Earth at 7 billion people instead of 50 billion people." 50 billion people in a single Earth would be terrible. I don't think I would have any room to walk the streets of New York.

"So you're saying that thing by itself can make all these weird creatures and enemies go back to their universes?'"

"Yep. Just make sure they don't get ahold of it. All of them want something special like that. And what weird creatures are you talking about?"

"This thing called Venom. Really creepy looking, likes to eat humans whole and alive, it's very disturbing."

"It sounds disturbing. Kingpin is probably in his lab somewhere, but we should track down a full plan before we go over there. Never know what to expect with that guy."

"Sounds great. Miles, you wanna help?"

"I'm in! I can make some pretty good plans."

"No you cannot. You suck at that, but I'm willing to hold up your slack Morales. Okay boys, let's start our plan." Gwen walks over to the table and Miles and I just stare at her. She's honest, just like MJ.

"I can see why you like her." I whisper to Miles and I walk over to the table where Gwen is. Miles rolls his eyes and comes with us so we can map out our plan.

MJ P.O.V.

I'll make it up to you with ice cream and more? That's the biggest Peter response I've ever read in my entire life.

I would walk over to Avengers Tower myself, but I'm not allowed to leave the apartment due to my cousin. She wants me to stay inside and eat the dinner she's cooking for her new boy toy to see if it's good enough. So much for offering something for me, as it was just to butter me up to do something for her.

The ice cream didn't do enough for me so I decided to eat it. She made chicken pot pie and I was really excited to try it until it sucked.

"This is horrible. He would try to sneak out if you told him you needed to use the bathroom." I told her. I'm here to be completely honest, regardless if it hurts her feelings or not.

"Well try cooking for your man and see how he'll react to you." I would if he could just get ice cream with me.

She gets up from the table and she tries to throw seasoning into the pot to give it more flavor. She should just start over if she really wants it to be spectacular. Matter of fact, just get takeout.

I go to my room to read my book. The project in English is really important to me since I've gotten into dystopian fiction lately. I love the unfairness and how the character deals with the crisis they're in.

I'm reading 1984, the epitome of crisis. Sociopaths can really make the world harder. Just to help Peter out of his rut, I know he likes school so I'm going to pair up with him for the project. If only he wasn't too tired and he didn't fall asleep not know about the assignment.

I'm really worried about him. It's not like me to be paranoid and it's not like I need Peter to breathe, but I care about him a lot. More than anybody else in my life. I don't know if that means something huge, I just know how I feel and I have to admit it.

The fact that he isn't answering his phone as much is annoying me. He's been really good with his phone, and now he can't even text without sending me an extremely long message apologizing. It's been like that for the past 2 hours. I understand everything with the portal, but I already told him he's going to stress himself out.

That's Peter Parker for you. Can't tell that guy anything because when he sets his mind to something you can't get him to stop until he does it. An amazing quality but an annoying one in this very situation.

My phone starts to ring and my stomach jumps because I think it's Peter. It isnt…

BETTY- Hey MJ! I'm suppose to be throwing a little senior party for our class this weekend, but I am struggling with an oufit to wear! Wanna shop with me Friday after school?

MJ- Sure. I could use something to wear too.

I wasn't really thinking about the party until Betty texted, but now that it's being brought up I really should go and get an outfit or two.

BETTY- Awesome. I'll pick you up. Last time before you get a great ride of your own

Oh yes, and I cannot wait. I've had my license for the longest time, but I don't have a car to drive. Luckily, my cousin is letting me borrow her old one to use. The car has had major problems though and it's not safe to drive at all, but once it gets fixed I'll be able to drive myself places.

I go back to reading and everything is getting intense. He's staring at this girl in the little building they're in. Novels like this would not be good if a girl didn't come into the boy's life. It makes me smile because it reminds me of Peter and I.

Why do I keep thinking about him like this? I know I've basically stalked his life just because I've always liked him, but the feeling is growing. The more hero work he has to do, the more he invents, my attraction for him grows.

Should I even say that I only like him anymore? I'm a teengaer, I feel like people who are married are the only people who understand love. Some married people.

I stare at my sketchbook, and I know the solution that will help me figure out how I'm feeling. I need to finish my Peter drawing.

I'm finally able to draw his actual face. The strong jawline and the really brown eyes he has. The small but magical mouth that makes my stomach grow with butterflies.

Gross, I sound like a hopeless girly poet. Back to just drawing him in crisis.

After I finish his facial features, I go back to my phone and instead of texting him, I call him.

No answer. What the heck is going on with this guy? I call again, just to at least make sure he's alive.

"Hello?" He says into the phone, like he's in a business office or something."Hey, did you figure everything out with the machine?" I ask him.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I did. The tech is going to program before morning and I'll be able to test it out and see if everything works." After he says that, I don't even know what to say, which causes the whole conversation to go completely dull. Like two people who are on the phone and they have nothing else to say to each other.

Also, did he forget he has to go to school in the morning? How is he going to test it out? We have a project!

"That's great Peter. I know you're busy, but I need to talk to you about something." I hear him let out a long sigh on the phone. I know guys hate hearing the words, but they need to stop giving a reason for girls to say them.

"I know Tony wants you to do this and he believes that you can, but don't you think this is really starting to affect you? You had so many bad dreams, you went to sleep in almost every class, you skipped decathlon training and you don't even care for school in general. Don't think I haven't realized you barely eat anything at lunch too."

"MJ, when I have something as bad as this going down, things are going to change a little bit. I just didn't have the time to call you because I had to figure out a way to get this to program tonight so I can just do my job."

"I don't know Peter. I still get the feeling that you aren't telling me what's going on."

"MJ, I am telling you." He says it with an annoyed tone that I don't appreciate."I'm doing this for the people I care about, including you. When I get this done, everything is gonna go back to normal, I can promise you that. Right now, I have to go after Kingpin."

"You're going after Kingpin?! Why would you want to do that?"

"It's not that I want to, I have to. He has a certain part that I need to close the portals so I gotta defeat him, get the part that I need, and program that too. I'll be fine. Just focus on what you have to do and I'll catch up later." I hear him laughing, and a smile is not appearing on my face, even if I wanted to try.

"Peter, if I find out you aren't telling me the truth, you know what's going to happen right?"

"Not exactly. Would you be mad at me?"

"Not just that." I wasn't trying to threaten him with ending our relationship, but I kinda was just to scare him and make him tell me the truth. I'm not delusional.

"I hope you dont do anything beyond that. I gotta go but I'll see you at school tomorrow. Goodnight MJ."

"Goodnight Peter." I hang up the phone and put it back on the charger.

That's it. I have to get to the bottom of this.


	16. Chapter 16: Detective MJ

CHAPTER 16: Detective MJ

MJ P.O.V.

Okay, time to start from the very beginning.

The last day of summer, our last date in the summer took place on top of a building. I thought he was going to swing me around New York City, we would look scope the new sights and he would swing me back home. He decided to do something different.

He gave me a web shooter and we were swinging on the rooftop together, side by side. He had a different look in his eyes. Like everything in his life was at the highest level of happiness. Then, our first day of senior year started and he had to fix the multiverse.

He went to that science building, saw Kingpin, the Prowler, Miles, and along the way we kept arguing about my safety.

Then we learned about the portals. More and more are coming into the universe. Black globs, purple clawed guys, and more are expected to come soon. Getting Miles home and fixing the world's problems made Peter worry, but he wasn't really spiraling at the time.

Just to make things clear, I'm drawing this out in my sketchbook. It's time for me to go back to doing what I'm good at, and that's detecting so everything can make sense. Anyway, back to my investigation.

Peter saw Venom and that's when everything went out of control. He was disappointed in himself, and I offered to stay with him to help him. That was a good night, until the dreams started. After that, he falls asleep, he doesn't even eat half of his sandwiches at lunch, and he's shutting me out so he can work on the machine. It doesn't take a computer to know what Peter is going through right now.

He has anxiety, he's stressed, but he could possibly develop some serious disorder that he may not know he has. Now he wants to stop Kingpin and go through something he may not come back from. He's an extremely big guy.

I have to go back to that building. Anytime Peter tries to leave, I'll leave. That's what I did in Europe, and I got all the answers I wanted. He admitted that he was Spiderman, and I'm gonna make him admit that he isn't telling me everything that's going on.

I would tell Ned to pick me up just for transportation, but this is something I need to discover on my own. I just need to make sure I'm focusing in school because that's really important too. I guess.

I have to go to bed. I need a lot of energy for tomorrow.

7:00 AM

I've brushed my teeth, I've gotten dressed, and now I'm going to walk to school. No way I want my cousin to take me anywhere.

I take a mixed berry muffin and I eat it as I'm walking the streets of New York. It's great that school isn't far from here because I'm already sick of it. The noise this city makes is ridiculous.

I finally get to school and I walk straight to class. I have to find a way to not make everything awkward or like I'm plotting something. When Peter was quitting a whole bunch of his clubs, I was brilliant at keeping it on the down low. Now that we're a couple, I can't be as slick as I had hoped, but I can make it work.

I'm sitting in class, still working on my plan to get to that science building without Peter finding out that I'm there.

Peter and Ned are walking into class. When he sees me, he looks relieved. He's looking at me like he dreamed that I died in my sleep. Another sign, he's mixing everything up with his reality.

"Hey Peter, hey Ned. How was the Star Wars episode?" I ask them, knowing that Peter was certainly at Avengers Tower working on the machine.

"Well this one was doing his really cool superhero stuff so I decided to wait until he wasn't working on it for once." I didn't even think Peter would show up to school today because of that thing.

"Well, Happy forced me to go to school while I was trying to test the machine out. I'm really close to getting Miles home and getting all these portals sealed, and this place is getting in the way of everything." School is getting in the way? Yep, he's heading towards insanity. I flip the page in my book and I write down his words so I can look back on this.

"What are you writing down?" Peter asks.

"Nothing you should worry about Parker. You're already doing a lot." I say as I put the pencil down. He's just staring at me and he looks very confused. He won't be for long.

Not until I go see him fighting Kingpin."You always look so confused and scared about everything Peter. That look doesn't look good on you."

"Damn, tell him what's up MJ." Ned says and I just smile. Not only that, but I'm really starting to feel like myself again. No more sappy I care about Peter a lot and all of that crap. I mean, those things are true but just because he has a lot on his plate I'm not going to make this easy on him. He should've told me the truth.

When the first class is over, to make everything normal I go for Peter's hand. He looks up at me and smiles, gladly taking my hand as we're walking into the hallway."So you missed decathlon training yesterday. You're smart and all, but you need to be prepared. I'm the captain, you go to drills when you're suppose to."

"I will go to all the drills from here on out MJ. I can work on the machine after practice." I could even tell by the tone in his voice that it killed him to even say that. He isn't only anxious, but he's getting obsessed too. Let's see how he does with drills.

DECATHLON TRAINING

"Parker! Haven't seen you here in awhile. Are you quitting permanently this time?" I should make Flash stay for more practice because that's what he deserves. Incredibly annoying.

Mr Harrington was writing extremely fast on a piece of paper. He's been stressing out because of Peter. If only his stress could match Peter's.

"Michelle, is everybody here today?! I told everyone to not miss drills! Especially not this year."

I look around to see that it looks like everybody is here. If Peter is, I assumed that everybody else should be."Yes Mr. Harrington, everybody is here." He still looked at me with panic written across his face. I roll my eyes."Peter is here and he's sitting next to Ned."

"Oh thank you sweet Lord! Let's get everybody started. Everyone to the stage!" Everybody starts running to the stage as they usually do. I always walk because running isn't for me. Not in these types of conditions at least. Running away from robots, somebody might offer me a track scholarship.

"Okay everyone, these past couple of practices have been rough, considering the fact that everybody hasn't been here."

"I'm sorry Mr. Harrington. I just had a lot of things going on and I couldn't be here yesterday, but I will be here from here on out." I look at him intensely as he's freaking out by my stare. Glad that I saw that.

"Thank you Peter, and it's great that you aren't because if anybody does, you can't go on the Senior Trip." Everybody starts to gasps. Here we go, Mr. Harrington probably manipulated the principal to make that happen. There's no other way that could've worked.

"Mr. Harrington is that even possible?" Ned asks."Yes, because the principal agreed to make it a rule. You signed up for this, not me. Between the Blip, my wife pretending to Blip, and any kid missing these practices, I cannot handle all the stress in all these months!" Nobody can, but I was right. He went to the principal.

"Anyway, back to practice. Michelle, take it away with the drills." I get up from my chair and I go to the ridiculous podium the captains have to go to ask questions.

I remember when Liz use to be the captain of the team. She was really smart and it always flowed easily. Hated the part when Peter would stare at her like she was the machine he's building right now. I always texted him saying how creepy it was for him to stare at her like that, but just imagine me standing at this podium, and how much has changed since then.

Lying to him is becoming second nature ever since 10th grade, but I'm not letting it slide. Not again.

"Okay, first question. What is the most powerful element in the universe?"

I keep looking at my cards as somebody hits their bell."Gamma rays." I don't have to look up to see who answered the question. I can tell when it's Peter.

I clear my throat."Next question. What would happen if mitosis became uncontrollable?"

Another bell rings as fast as a wink."The cell cycle would stop functioning properly and it would form tumors in the body." Peter again. What is up with these questions? I'm the captain and I'm getting bored. I still don't look up from them though.

It's hard to look at Peter when everything between us is very momentary. One day we're arguing about Spiderman stuff, and the next we have a night like our swinging date or when we were sleeping next to each other in bed. Which relationship are we suppose to have? Everything in his life isn't certain.

"Are these the only questions we have?" This new kid who is a freshman asked. The only reason why I know who they are is because she walked up to me over the summer talking what seemed like forever about the team. She was already annoying, but the tone in her voice made me want to let her have it.

So I will, except I'm going to remain calm because that's how I am."No, but maybe you can answer some instead of complaining about how many there are." Everybody starts saying their oos and laugh. I say what I have to say.

"Next question." As I'm still looking at the annoying freshman girl, I look over at Peter for the first time. He's looking at me in a way I haven't see before. Not to me at least. He's looking at me they way he used to look at Liz, but way more than that.

Why is he trying to do this now? Is it because I'm tearing into him too much about his stress? Or is he still thinking I'm going to die? Whatever it is, I can feel that he's trying to memorize everything about my face. My eyes, my cheeks, my lips.

We can always go back to that, until he tells me the truth. Until I go to this building Kingpin is at and I can see what's really going on with him.

Because if not, he'll lose in another way.

NIGHTTIME AKA MJ'S TRUE DETECTIVE SKILL TIME

My plan to get there is simply taking my cousins car. She was able to fix the major stuff with the car earlier this morning so I should be able to make it there and back. As long as robots don't try to crash the car I should be alright.

Since she isn't here she can't tell me I can't go. Even if she did, it's not going to work. I grab the keys and I get into the car. Good thing that I'm an amazing driver.

I make my way over to the place as I remember Ned getting the address from Peter the last time we were coming to this creepy building. I realized that the place has been rebuilt and it's a completely different model. How were they able to do it that fast?

Turns out that the pathetic minions of this Kingpin guy are a lot more prepared than they were the last time. Guards are standing around the building so I certainly have to change my entrance plan. I need a space that isn't too far, but one that's good enough to hide in so Peter doesn't see that I'm here.

He'll be able to tell that it's my cousin's car. It's not like I care if he sees me because he'll assume that I don't trust him. In this situation I dont, but I don't want him to try to save me 24/7. I'll take the pressure off by fending for myself.

I drove to the left side of the building and the guards didn't even see me. Idiots. I slowed the car down to see if I can scope the area for a good spot. I quickly look over to see that these people really built a garage for this place. I've never seen a lab look like this.

I look around more to make sure somebody isn't coming or somebody hasn't been watching me this entire time. Even if it was a possibility, I at least have my mace.

I drive a little bit faster and right when the garage opens I go in and I park the car. I don't care to check if it's perfect, I just needed to get in. I don't care to lock the car because if I did the guards would be able to hear Detective MJ and detectives aren't suppose to get caught. Not this early when Peter probably isn't here yet.

I close it quietly and I see that there's some stairs leading up to another floor. I just needed to make it up to those stairs and see if Peter has already made it with the rest of his spider gang. I plan on calling them that now.

As soon as I try to make it to the stairs, a long annoying scratch going across the garage door and the door to the stairs closes automatically. I don't even care to cover my ears and stand there like all the other idiots in movies who stand there and don't run, shoot, or move. I grip my mace with both hands tightly and I quietly run over to the back of the two cars that are in the garage.

A good view to see if somebody is about to come into the garage. I see fingers cramming under the garage door, and they slowly crushes it and lifts it up. It's the Prowler.

I really wish I didn't throw that trash can top at him a few days ago because when he sees me I have no idea what he's capable of doing after that. He starts walking into the garage and I can see the advanced vision he has to see if anyone is in here.

He walks slowly and moves his head at the same speed. I slowly scooch to the side of the really nice looking Jeep because he's getting closer to where I once was. As I keep scooting, I see a really complex looking gun that I'm about to hit.

I have no idea how to use it, but you always learn best when your life is on the line. For just a second, I slowly put the mace in one hand and I put the creepy gun in the other, two weapons I can use to get this cat like man off my back. Well, Miles's uncle.

I'm realizing that I can't hurt him, but it looks like he didn't even think to listen to anything Miles said to him the day he attacked Peter and I. That's screwed up.

All of a sudden he pops out from the back of the car and his claw is going towards me, but I duck and I use the gun to knock him off the car. He didn't expect it from me so he flies to the garage wall and his whole back gets slammed.

I run from the back of the car and he catches up with me really quickly. I try to duck his next attack but this time he goes for my left leg. It hurts really bad and I'm tempted to let my knees hit the ground and yell in pain, but I'm doing this to help Peter so I have to be stronger than that.

Instead, I swing the mace with my right hand and I knock him over to the side. When he's tumbling outside of the garage I use that as the opportunity to get to the stairs. I bust through the door and I start running up, but my leg is starting to give out on me. Crap.

The Prowler is starting to come for me as I was only able to make it up 10 stairs versus the other 30 I'm suppose to run to get to the other room. The Prowler grabs my legs and starts dragging me down them. Smart to use the leg he didn't try to scratch off.

I kick my bad leg at his hands constantly until it hurts him and he lets go. When he finally does I shoot the gun at him again, but this time he just flies backwards. I get up and I try to run up the stairs again but he grabs me by my shirt and holds me up.

"This isn't where you belong girl!" He says loudly. Neither is he, as he has a nephew that looks up to him."You shouldn't be here! Miles would be crushed."

"He would if I wasn't doing this! You don't know anything about my family." I look up and I saw a little piece of the building sticking out, Maybe if I ruined this new building a little bit, he'll care for it. I use the gun and I shoot at it.

Prowler looks up in shock and as he's doing that, he drops me on to the ground which makes my leg hurt even worse. The piece of the building is about to land on both of us. I slide myself over to the floor and with a really bad leg, I start hobbling up the stairs.

I'm finally able to get to another room that looks a little bit less harmful, but also because I couldn't go up another flight of stairs as my leg is starting to bleed horribly.

At least he's a person with claws that doesn't carry a disease.

Peter P.O.V.

"What was that?" I ask as I see a piece of the new building starting to fall from the ceiling.

"Probably somebody who's already trying to do damage. Okay guys, we have to get that particle for the machine. Miles, you know what to do. You have the chip?"

"No. Peter has the chip."

"Prepared for this huh?" Gwen looks over at me."Spider people have to be prepared. Hurry, we don't have time to waste." The three of us starting swinging to the building as we were coming from another.

It's really cool that I'm not only working with one Spider person but I'm working with two. Never thought this would happen but with the multiverse, there could be a Spider alien or a spider pig that exist too.

The three of us stick to the building but I see that there's a little door window that the three of us can easily climb into. All three of us are kind of tiny.

I start banging my fist on it and I let Miles and Gwen go in first. I go after Miles and what I didn't realize is that we're already climbing upside down. I shouldn't have eaten a lot of Indian food with May before this. The food was really good though.

"Okay, one of us has to go to the particle accelerator and put the chip in to make it stop. Then, we can look for the purple glowy thing for the machine." Miles explains.

"I got it. Make sure nobody else is coming." I start crawling towards it and it's even brighter than before. Kingpin was plotting while I was working on the machine.

As I get to the particle accelerator, it's just as complicated as before. Which slot is the damn chip suppose to go in?! Suddenly I can sense that something is coming and I see that Gwen and Miles sensed it as fast as I did. This can't be good.

The worst thing had to come from the walls. Venom.

He's so big and terrifying I gulp down a humongous lump that formed in my throat. He was coming closer. Slowly and creepy."Peter! You gotta go!" I hear Miles scream. As fast as I can, I shoot out a web and I'm going to the other side of the building. I know he can't fly across the air like me, but this thing can climb.

Damnit, why does he have to be good at climbing? He's pounding his fist into the ceiling as I keep using my webs. I can't keep this up forever though because they'll run out, and that's totally a waste of my webs.

Miles and Gwen start swinging over and they both start giving him a couple of hits. Okay, I need to stop being a baby and get this guy once and for all.

Think about the dream. Think about how he was about to kill your girl. You don't want that to happen. Let him get what he deserves.

I close my eyes and I jump from the side of the building and I go for his head. I swoop him off the wall as my legs are wrapped around his neck. I use one hand to keep us in the air and the other to punch his face 10 million times, and it feels really good.

"Hey! I'm sure you care about this girl don't you?!" I stop punching and I look over to see Kingpin. Kingpin holding MJ up in the air. My whole body goes into fear and shock.

"Peter, don't-"

"MJ?!" I say extremely loud and I don't care how loud I am. Why the hell is she here? How the hell is she here? The worst part is that all these people are in the same room as MJ and I feel sick. Then the particle accelerator starts rumbling and it grabs all of our attention.

Suddenly I see a whole bunch of orange and red light. Kind of like it's flowing through the air and I can't even begin to explain what it could be or what it indicates. Then it makes perfect sense as it comes into full effect.

"DR STRANGE AND SCARLET WITCH?!" I scream even louder than the first time.

Oh. My. God...


	17. Chapter 17: Down For a Portal Vacation?

Chapter 17: Down For a Portal Vacation?

PETER P.O.V.

I don't even know what to feel right now. Dr. Strange and Scarlet Witch just came out of nowhere and I can't even wrap my head around the red and orange magic flying through the air right now.

As Venom sees that I'm completely out of it and I'm losing my grip on his neck, he tries to strike at me and I panic, but Dr. Strange easily creates a portal and Venom has vanished. It's been awhile and I forgot that he could even do that stuff.

"Kid, go save the girl! We got this under control." Dr. Strange says to me with a serious tone and flies off with Scarlet Witch who's already heading towards MJ.

"MJ!" Scarlet Witch is lifting Kingpin up into the air and he is terrified. As she's handling him, I find a way to swoop in and take MJ out of his arms and into mine. Finally.

"MJ, what the hell are you doing here?"

"To get some confirmation! Can we get onto settle ground so we can talk without being out of breath?!" I swing her into another room that nobody else is in and I put her down.

"Ow!" She winces and grabs her left leg. I can tell that it's been bleeding even though she's wearing black jeans."MJ, you're bleeding like crazy!" I hold her leg which makes her wince even more."Peter, it's not that big of a deal."

"The hell it is!" I look around the lab, hoping that they have some wraps or something I can use for MJ's wound. I look into some drawers and I see the weirdest wraps I've ever seen in my entire life, but if they work, MJ has to use it.

"Okay, so now that we've caught our breath, why did you come here?"

"To see what you're lying about Peter! You obviously have been losing your mind and you wont tell me anything about your dreams or how you're feeling. I wasn't going to sit at home wondering if something was going to happen to you so I came up here to see it myself."

"MJ, I told you why I came up here. Apparently I need a lot more for my machine to start working."

"See, you didn't tell me that? Peter, what's going on? Seriously I will keep asking until you tell me, and don't say you told me everything already because I can tell when you have something to hide." I don't understand what she's talking about. I've told her everything from the start and I'm just doing what I have to do.

"MJ, I just want to save the world like every other superhero in existence! If I even hesitate to do something about these portals… I"

I can't tell her about my dreams. She's right, I haven't told her what's wrong with me. The two biggest reasons why I've been leaning towards this machine is because it is Tony's legacy. He was able to build things that changed the world.

Everybody didn't agree with what he did and his motive behind the things he would say, but Tony made the world we live in better. When a man has done that for the world and he passes that down to an eager and determined 17 year old, he just wants to do the same thing.

My dreams are obvious the way they line up. I'm scared that I will fail, I'm scared that everyone I love is going to be killed and I don't know what I will do to myself after that. That's what I don't want MJ to hear.

"Peter, this is more than just saving the world. I know you have a motive, and you wont tell me what it-" MJ is interrupted mid sentence when Dr. Strange goes through the door.

Something else I didn't try to specify, is this the Dr. Strange from my universe or from a different one because there is no way he's from my universe unless he goes to different ones for fun. With his powers, that's as easy as sleeping for him.

"You two need to get out of here now. We will tend to your leg as soon as we know everyone is safe, let's go!" Dr. Strange creates a portal and pushes us into it. MJ and I are screaming but we realize we end up right at this temple place. Nothing like Avengers Tower which is where the machine is.

"Wait, the particle I need is still in the accelerator!" Before I try to jump back through, Dr. Strange closes the portal."No! I need that piece!"

"Peter, calm down! That thing isn't going anywhere when it's always around you." MJ says annoyed."It seems like when things are around me they're safe, including you."

"I'm not an object!" She raises her voice. What is going on between us right now?

Soon, Gwen and Miles are shot into the temple through a portal too."The girl used her powers to take us here. With the guy's portal and all." Miles explains.

"Do you know those people?" Gwen asks."Well, I know of them. I don't know that version of them." Soon, Dr. Strange and Scarlet Witch place themselves in front of us. They're staring at all of us like we just burned their houses down.

I mean we were about to blow the whole building up for the second time but do they always have to stare at us like they're going to make our blood stop flowing? If their powers actually allow them to do that I need to get the hell out of here.

"What are you kids doing here?" Scarlet Witch asks all of us. I feel offended that I've worked extremely hard to make man like decisions and I still get called a kid.

"We have a problem to fix. Multiple portals are opening in our universe and we need to stop them from opening." That's when I realized, out of all superheroes to come through the particle accelerator I'm extremely happy that it was the two of them.

Opening portals on command, moving things with the mind, protecting a stone that saves everyone's reality. Who else could solve this problem as well as the two of them?

"Hey, the two of you could sort this out, right? You know everything about this stuff?"

"We do, but not when someone blows up an entire building and tries to do it again." Scarlet Witch says. I knew they were going to get on me about that.

"So, could you help us close them and help everyone get back to their universe?" Miles says."I had to do the exact same thing in my own but for some reason the solution is a lot more complicated over here." I'd say.

"That's because Thanos they didn't do anything in your world. Thanos made the process a little bit more complicated than a little particle saving everyone." Well great.

"So where are you guys from?" MJ asks the most casual question when I just want to ask Dr. Strange where the hell the time stone is. Waaaittt, he gave it to 2018 Thanos, Holy shit…

"The two of us are from the future."

Double holy shit. Now we can get people from the future. How many portals are even open now? How many have opened before I even started working on the machine?

"We've already fixed the multiverse problem in 2021, but it looks like something caused it to happen earlier and we're still trying to see what it is." Scarlet Witch explains. 2021! Now that's just giving out spoilers.

"How were you able to do it?" I ask eagerly. Now that the two of them are here the process could possibly go by a whole lot faster. Webs aren't as effective as mind control.

"Well, we looked to see where the portals were coming from and then we closed all of them, but it's not as simple as it may sound." It's never as simple as it sounds.

"We had to go into every portal and fix the problems before we go to close it. Everybody became scrambled so we couldn't just close the portal without getting the others back to their own world." I didn't even think about that.

If I went on any further with the machines without getting everyone out of their universe then people would've started to die. What the hell was I thinking? I smooth my hands through my hair as I'm in disbelief from all the things I'm hearing.

The one thing that makes me feel better is when MJ puts her hand on my back and starts rubbing my back. I take her hand and I squeeze it, apologizing silently for putting her through all of this madness.

"Okay, so when do we need to start going into the portals to save everyone?"

"Whoa, don't you have school?" The hell with school! Everybody knows that I at least skip one or two classes a day because Spiderman doesn't need class! I will absence fail if I have to because I can't focus at school when all of this is haunting me in my sleep. Literally!

"I don't care about school as much as I care about the entire world's safety. Can we start as soon as possible?"

"Peter, you have two more days until you can go into any portal you want. Scarlet and I will go and start it off and whenever you have time you can go too. Your friends too if they're willing to go on a multiverse trip."

I just let him talk and get what he wants. Out of all people I'm not going to argue with Dr. Strange."Fine, but when I jump in can I please be in charge of everything that needs to be done?"

"It depends on if you're going to be rational like a man and not clueless like a teenager." For a teenager, I've done a lot for this world so I think I'm a pretty rational teenager."I will be. I'll be so rational I'll have an entire plan laid out tonight! I guarantee it!"

LATER THAT NIGHT

"How am I suppose to lay this plan out?" I ask MJ, Ned, Miles, and Gwen as they're sitting in my room. I brought MJ back to my place, Miles and Gwen wanted to follow, and I told Ned to come over to my house because I need serious help.

"You really want our advice now?" MJ asks. I know she's still mad about everything that's going on right now, but I really can't go through this right now. Then again, do I even want them to tell me what to do in this situation? I'm also still trying to keep the dreams I've had to myself.

"You know what, no! I just need you guys to maybe check everything out just to make sure it looks okay." I run over to my computer and I log in.

"What do you mean? Peter, you've been pushing away from everybody just to save the multiverse. Are you sure you don't want us to help?" Ned asks over my shoulder.

"I'm sure. I just needed the information, I can handle the rest from here."

"I'm not going anywhere and if you go off the deep end I'll be right here to tell you. That's my piece of advice." MJ says as she sits right next to me on the chair.

"Wait, is something going on right now? I feel tension." Ned says."There is no tension between anybody in this room. The only tension I'm going to create is between me and this multiverse."

"Tension with school, your teachers, May, your friends, m-"

"Nothing like that is going to happen between you and me. Ever. We both know that." I cut her off and I turn to her because she needs to know there isn't a chance for the two of us to actually break up."Do you two need a minute? We should, give them a minute.

You know, it would be nice to meet another May." Gwen says as Miles follows. Ned doesn't move.

"Peter, tell me what's going on." I pause and I just stare straight into her eyes."Tell me why you've been acting crazy ever since the night we started on the machine. I get the Venom dream, but beyond that. Venom is in a completely different universe but you still don't want anybody to help you."

I want to just yell it out. MJ is way too smart and way too observant for me to just tell her something that isn't true at all. Ever since the dream, I knew things were going to change. Since I decided to work a little bit more and leave my girlfriend and my friends at school for the rest of the school day, summer and the school year feels like they're in two different years.

Like I said before, I can't make it up to her that easily. Nothing has changed with MJ. She isn't like other girls where making up for an ice cream date is going to make everything the way it was.

Then, that's when I came up with an idea. Something that she's wanted all along. She may not like me treating her like a baby the whole time, but I still don't want anything to happen to her. Because… I love her.

"Peter, I'm not mad at you. Before I was because you sneaking around with Spiderman stuff is extremely annoying, but I'm only saying this because I care about you. I care about Spiderman. If it's important to you then it's important to me too."

"Come with me to save everyone and close the portals." I say as I take her hand in mine. She's in shock and she's just staring at my hand."I know I've been acting out and I didn't want you to be apart of the journey, but MJ, you are apart of it.

You're the reason why I had so much fun this summer. The reason I realized that I can be normal and I can be Spiderman at the same time. I don't know what I would do without you being there right next to me. You too Ned."

"Gee, thanks." Ned says sarcastically."Come with me. Please."

"Peter, are you sure you're okay with even asking this question?" The two of us are laughing hysterically."Yes Mj, I'm sure."

"I'm going with you, 100%. I'm always here for you Spiderman." I stare at her for a few seconds longer and I grab her face to kiss her on the lips.

Even a hero has their own hero.


	18. Chapter 18: Becoming a Portal Pro

**HELLO GUYS! It's been awhile (for the 100th time) BUT GOOD FRICKIN NEWS! I have finished this entire story in my drafts so all I have to do now is edit, post, and THIS FNAFICTION WILL BE COMPLETE! I got very emotional writing the ending because I love this story and I hope you guys do too, but enjoy the journey because it's going to be shocking, emotional, and most importantly impactful, especially for the die hard type fans. R&R please! Enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter 18: Becoming a Portal Pro

PETER P.O.V.

"So do you guys kiss this long when I'm not around?" I hear Ned say, but I don't pull away from MJ. We haven't done anything like this since the night I dreamt about Venom, and of course I missed it.

After this, there's no more telling her that nothing is wrong with me. She's going to get the rundown this whole trip. I can't leave MJ in this universe. I will leave Star Wars, school, homework, even the coolest Spiderman suit in existence, but I will not leave MJ. I'm incredibly happy that she said yes!

This could bring us even closer than ever before. I don't know if she loves me back, but I really hope she does. "I know we're travelling faster than normal, but I'm still bringing everything I need for your spidey adventure." MJ stands up from the seat, but I take her hand so she can stay close to me.

"Take everything you need, I'll carry all of it."

She laughs."Oh calm down. Peter, I can carry my own things. How are you suppose to keep in touch with the wizards and stuff?"

I smile."How do you know he's a wizard?"

"Everybody who looks at that guy will know that he's a wizard. Did you meet him during the Blip or Thanos?"

"Both actually. He was the one who told us that the other heroes needed us so we all came out of his portals and we fought."

"You should've invited me to go on that trip. I could've drew a whole portrait of that." I smile and I shut my laptop.

"Ned, do you wanna come?"

"Hell yeah! This is going to be bad ass! I just would've liked to be asked in a more best friend type manner, but it's fine. It's all good."

"Alright cool." I should mentally prepare for this.

SATURDAY MORNING

"Is that all you're taking?" Miles says as he's standing close to the bunk bed."I really think this is all I'm going to need. Plus, half of it might get burned by a man who has a fire power."

"That is a great possibility. Is MJ coming over here?"

"Yeah, she'll be here any minute. She drives now, but I hope she still wants to ride in the car with me. Gwen ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm ready to save people who aren't in the right dimension." Gwen says.

"Peter, Michelle and Ned are here!" May shouts from the living room."Let them in! I'm still trying to get all of my stuff together!" I say as I'm checking to make sure all of my other suits are ready to get mangled.

"Hey. Is the wizard picking us up?" MJ says jokingly."Yeah. I even put my Spiderman suit on just in case he throws us into a dimension."

"Wow, that's how he rolls?" As soon as MJ says that, a hole is formed in the middle of the room and all five of us fall through it. All of us scream and we land in what looks like the temple we were in last night.

"Everyone put your stuff down we have some work to do!" Scarlet Witch says as we all throw our things on the ground."What's going on?' I run up to Scarlet Witch in panic."More enemies are attacking and people are glitching. You know what to do?"

"Yeah. Everyone, come with me." I smile at MJ as she's smiling back at me."You got this." She says. We hear rumbling coming from outside. It catches all of our attention. We all start walking closer to the noise slowly. Scarlet Witch is already doing the real weird thing with her hands and Dr. Strange is utilizing his wizard hands.

I don't really know how to pose right now. Should I try to act like I'm shooting out my webs? Nope, just walk forward. Stop thinking about it so much Peter.

"This reminds me of what happened with Thanos." Dr. Strange says as he opens the door.

"Is it possible that he still exist in other dimensions?" I ask Dr. Strange."Spoilers kid. I'm not telling you anything." Oh yeah, this guy knows anything and everything.

When we all go through the door, it looks like the world has gone gray. The sky doesn't have any glimpse of blue and things are flying around everywhere. I can't even hear myself think right now."You said people glitch when they aren't in the right universe right?!" I yell at Miles and Gwen."Yeah! There's some over there!" Miles screams back and points.

I look to where he's pointing and I see some people on the ground, glitching like crazy."The more they glitch, the faster they have to get out of here before they disintegrate!" I'm so sick of the word disintegrate. Thanos has made it a trend nowadays.

"Okay, Dr. Strange, do you know which universe they belong to?" Dumb question to ask a wizard that knows everything about the future, but I just need to make sure this plan will work.

"Go get them! I'll direct them back to where they need to be." Miles and Gwen start to swing over there but before they know it, Venom is coming right at them. So this is where Venom went a few nights ago. I turn over to look at MJ.

"Go Peter! I'm okay right here." I kiss her on the cheek and I put my mask on to swing over to Miles and Gwen who are now fighting the horrific beast. I keep thinking about MJ as I'm doing this in front of her face. Is she scared for me? I don't want her to be scared for me. I want her to know that I'll live.

Venom goes straight for my neck. No matter what they always go for my neck. Why is that? The air outside already feels like it's filled with junk and the fact that I can't breathe is making everything ten times worse.

"GET HIM PETER!" I hear MJ say as she's now running with Ned. When I hear her cheering for me, it leads me to think about everything that's been going on this year. How she's always been there ever since she found out I was Spiderman.

She didn't let it go then and she isn't letting go now. That's what gives me an idea.

I stop trying to get his hand off my neck and I shoot a web at his tongue. God his tongue is literally awful. It's as thin as my toothbrush back in my universe. When I get ahold of his tongue he lets go of me and I take the opportunity to pull him forward, but instead of pulling him towards me, I pull him towards the pole that is right next to me. He goes flying forward and it hits right on the center of his forehead."YES YES YES!' I hear Ned screaming as MJ is jumping up and down.

Get some friends that will cheer you on when you're fighting a monster. I don't hesitate this time and I shoot my web at the back of his head to launch myself to his shoulders again. As I'm punching him over and over he grabs on to my legs and he's so strong, even when I think my grip on his is extremely tight, he throws me off of him.

I go flying way past the pole I made him hit his head on, but being really experienced with situations like this I shoot my web to a building and I bring myself back to him. Yeah, he didn't think I could do that. From being too scared to even go near him to shooting a web at his tongue, I've had a really good evolution with fighting Venom.

Knowing that he can either choke me, eat me, or rip my body in half, I just have to avoid those death grips.

As I'm flying towards him again, he swipes his arm down to try to get ahold of me again but I shoot a web at it and I start swinging around him. He's making his head go 360 and I want to react by stopping my webs to scream but we don't have time for that. I have to get this guy. For good this time.

"You aren't going to do anything else to anyone anymore Venom." I say as my webs are fully wrapped around his body. He starts falling down to the ground but he's already ripping through my webs. Good thing I didn't just use the regular webs.

I hit the button and my taser webs were fully charged before we left. Venom is violently shaking and I'm wondering if Venom could possibly die. I've never killed anyone before and seeing Venom like this is really scaring me.

I don't want Spiderman to be known for killing anyone. I cut the taser webs out but I make sure he stays on the ground by guarding him with my webs. I lean in closer. I'm close to where his ear should be and I just have to ask if this is really his true life form.

It can't be. Venom looks like all the space dogs I had to fight before Thanos was gone. He just seems too much like a human.

"Who are you? Really, Venom?" I say really close to Venom's face. He groans in pain, but I'm not gonna start asking until I get an answer. I'm also not scared of his deep voice anymore either so hearing him talk wont bother me. I don't think it will.

"I'm not Venom." This makes everything confusing for me. Is that all he says? What does I'm not Venom mean? Everything starts to make sense when the black glob starts disappearing on his face and I was right, he is a male.

It's crazy that through his full transformation a regular man has been under the hideousness the entire time. Why the heck does he want to be a man eating monster? Or did something happen to this guy?

"How did you become Venom?" I ask him as I'm pushing his face into the ground a little bit more, just in case this could be some sort of trick."Venom came from a parasite. He's my alter ego." I made out his words as best as I possibly could. It's not easy to talk when someone is pushing your face into the concrete.

"So all of those people you were trying to eat was your alter ego making you do that?" Well another guy has a Hulk origin story.

"Could you possibly let me get up now?" Venom asks. No way.

"Not until you leave people alone, forever. I get that you aren't 100% controlling yourself and you have a desire to eat innocent people, but I'm Spiderman and it's my job to protect the world no matter what universe it is. I don't trust you to let you go."

"That was a really nice speech or whatever but I can't just let you protect everyone kid." All of a sudden, a hole is formed into the ground and I jump from Venom's face as fast as I possibly can because Venom falls right through it and the portal is closed just like that.

I look over and I see his hands are still up. Dr. Strange saving the day time and time again.

I swing over to the rest of them confused as ever."How do you know that other people aren't with him? Where did you send the guy?"

"I looked into the future. Nobody is going to visit the Iceland of Death in another 22 million years." Wow. Future Strange is very helpful.

"He was right. Your Spiderman speech was nice and all, but can we get back to putting people and universes together?" Scarlet Witch asks and her facial expression is scaring me. Does she ever smile?

"Uh, yes we can. We can find more people that are glitching." I say nervously as she's staring deep into my eyes.

"Peter, if you need us to do anything, let us know." Ned grabs on to my arm.

"I will guy in the chair." I smile at him and MJ. Miles, Gwen, and I go off to find more people that are having glitchy difficulties. All of our senses go off and we all look down to a woman who is glitching.

You think it would be easy to detect and get everyone so you can put them through a portal hole, but it seems like 100 other people start glitching too. How many people got thrown into other dimensions? I was working so hard on a machine that all of this stuff was going on as I was building it. That's why I was telling everyone I needed to finish as fast as possible.

"The three of us need to split up! Everyone goes in a different direction then we'll be able to get these people faster!" I say."Look at you getting the hang of things! We're on it Peter!" Gwen says to me and starts swinging in a different direction.

Wow, I do sound like I know what I'm doing. As Miles separates himself from me I keep swinging forward. Dr. Strange and Scarlet Witch are flying next to me as I keep shooting out of my webs.

"Kid, as you gather the people, we're going to direct you to which portal they need to go in."

"The fact that you guys know where they need to go is the coolest thing ever!" I say because even if their hand gestures and powers are really intimidating, the two of them are also awesome.

"People are glitching like crazy! Hurry up and get them!" Scarlet Witch says to me. I look down and I start swinging lower just to grab them. I get two women from the ground and I swing them back up. The only problem is that they're screaming right into my ear. Painful.

Dr. Strange makes a portal appear in the sky and I wish he was moving in slow motion because he looks super cool. I fly into the hole and I make sure they get on the ground safely.

"Thank you Spiderman!" One of the women say."Don't worry about it." She couldn't see what I did, but I winked at them and I jumped out of the hole. I can't believe I'm actually doing it. I'm really saving a whole bunch of people right now.

"You thought that was easy, more people down below." It gets a little bit more complicated because they're running like crazy. He looks like a whole track athlete, but swinging on my webs I'm pretty fast too. I swing low to get my feet on the ground. I land and I start running after him.

Then I shoot my web to where it hits the guy's back. What I'm doing isn't really polite, but I'm trying to save the entire Earth here.

Dr. Strange makes a portal over my head and I shoot my web into the hole. The guy and I are going up and through the hole. Just like before I make sure he's standing on his own two feet and I land back on to the ground.

"Wait up Strange! More people belong in this dimension!" Scarlet Witch says and I watch her lift people from the ground and into the portal. I'm sitting here out of breath from putting people in Strange's portals and Scarlet Witch is barely breathing.

Then again, I'm happy out of all people they came to me to save the world. Spiderman is really becoming the call that everyone wants to make.

It feels really good to know that.

"Peter! Look out!" I turn around and no other than the Prowler is coming towards me. The first thing that comes to my mind is where MJ and Ned have been.

God, please tell me that they're safe. As I'm starting to get sidetracked, Prowler scoops me up and guess what he goes for. My neck…

I swear if anyone of them goes for my neck one more time, they're going to see a side of Spiderman that they've never seen in any other universe.

Still, where is MJ and Ned if Dr. Strange and Scarlet Witch left them to help me?

What was Prowler doing before he saw me?

Oh no...


	19. Chapter 19: Everyone is in Battle

CHAPTER 19: Everyone is in Battle

MJ P.O.V.

Ned and I are hiding in a building from all of the madness. I wasn't going to leave my mace at the temple when all of this is going on. No chance.

Ned is standing next to me and he is terrified. This is deja vu from Europe. When we had to run all the way to the backroom from killer drones Mysterio activated. This time, I already have my weapon just in case something similar to that happens.

"What are we going to do?" Ned whispers to me."I don't really know Ned. Just keep your voice down until we know somebody is in here."

"Haven't you dealt with this before when the Prowler was chasing you in the science building?"

"Yes, and I just waited until he tried to attack me. Now more looking, less talking."

"Alright. Just trying to see if your experience can save our lives."

"Whatever it is, we got this. Just help me." I say to him for hopefully the last time. Ned is certainly a talker. The two of us are walking in what looks like a maze and we walk as slow as we can.

If we need to run, we need to have all our energy when we know something is trying to chase us. I just hope it's not another monster.

Speaking of Venom, Peter handled it pretty well. I wasn't sure if he had it in him, but he really set it to him straight. He really is ready to be the hero everyone looks up to. He isn't Iron Man, but that's what makes him better. He can build something that really showcases who he is.

Enough with me sounding like the proud girlfriend. Right now I need to see how we can get out of this building without getting injured or killed.

I hear something from a distance, and that's how you know Ned led the two of us into the wrong place to hide. It would've been safer to stay outside with all the glitchy people. We keep walking slowly and the noise grows and grows the more we walk.

"What are we going to do if it comes towards us?" Ned asks and it annoys me."Obviously we're going to run Ned. If we get to a dead end, we fight them." I say as my hands are turning red from gripping my mace really tight.

Just like that, the quickest thing ever flashes right before our eyes and Ned and I are gone. Ned isn't running really fast so I use my one hand to drag him with me. Like I said, in these circumstances I am a track athlete at it's finest.

I see a tiny room up ahead and I'm hoping that whatever is chasing us isn't fast enough to go through the door. I'm starting to panic and it's mainly because of Ned and his sprinting abilities.

Ned and I run into the room as fast as we can and I shut the door on some creepy bone looking hands."AHHHHHH!" Ned and I scream in sync as we stare at the hands stuck in the door. Absolutely disgusting.

As we keep staring in shock and disgust, I shut the door so hard that their fingers are falling on to the ground. I meant to slam the door as hard as I could, but I didn't want to stare at the falling bones any longer.

Ned finds the light switch and thank God other skeletons aren't trying to join us, but a man is hung up on the wall."What the?" I say, not caring about the volume of my voice. Then it really hits me.

I think we're in the skeletons territory. I've never seen anything like this in my entire life.

"MJ, how the hell are we going to get out of here?" Ned asks as he's trying to get service on his phone. I can tell that it's not working because he doesn't look relieved, so my first plan shouldn't even be put into motion.

Luckily, my brain works fast and I come up with another plan."Call Happy. Not with your phone though. The communicators he gave us the night of the science building explosion."

"Good idea." I smile knowing that it is. Because if it isn't, I really don't know what else to do.

I hope Peter is okay.

PETER P.O.V.

We still have so much more to do in one universe it's crazy! Just one universe, versus the thousand other ones that have been scrambled like eggs. Tony passes on glasses and Thanos leaves the world in shambles. For Thanos his acronyms would stand for EDII. Even Dead I'm Inevitable. Don't know how to pronounce it but it's accurate.

The Prowler is not playing around this time. He strikes his claw straight to my face and I feel the blood gushing out of the left side of my face. There's no time to yelp in pain. If he isn't going to listen to anyone, I need to let him have it.

"Hey Prowler! Two times isn't enough for you! I'll give you a third to really do some damage!" I say to him and this catches his attention.

My spidey sense (Peter tingle) whatever I prefer to call it predicts that he's going to chase me so I give myself a head start. He starts coming right towards me and I'm swinging as fast as I possibly can. I'm swinging faster than ever before. Prowler still isn't letting up because the one thing I've learned about him is that he's dedicated to his job as much as I am.

I swing myself over two times on a pole so that when I let go I can go further. Prowler doesn't even know what's coming next. Something cool I learned to do in the summer with my webs.

When I let go of the pole, I swing forward as the Prowler is trying to get right on my tail. As I'm flying high in the air, I let my "web wings" shoot out and I start flying with them which throws Prowler in for a loop. I look back at him as he's starting to trail behind.

I knew I would surprise him.

As I'm still soaring in the air, I hear a loud bell ring and when I look forward, I see a humongous bell coming loose from two buildings holding it up. No he didn't. I look back and see that the Prowler was slowing down to pull a lever. Great. What I did was still cool though. I'm just wondering why people in this dimension built a bell in the middle of the city.

I fly towards the bell that is now about to crush a whole bunch of people underneath it. I go to the two large towers that are above the bell and I shoot as many webs as I can under it and right on it. My webs are able to hold it still and the people stop screaming to look at me, but this isn't going to last for long.

"Everybody move! Now!" I say and the people start scattering from underneath the bell."I think I got it Spiderman. Third times a charm." Prowler says as he watches me struggle to hold the bell up."No, you aren't getting that today." Scarlet Witch says and does her creepy hand gestures to move Prowler's body.

Ever since Miles talked to him, I've never seen Prowler look so terrified."Wait! Scarlet don't do anything to him I got this!" I hear Miles say and he's swinging over to his uncle to spare his life. Quite honestly I would've done the same thing. Scarlet Witch uses her powers to give the Prowler to Miles and he takes him away.

I hope he can stop him from doing these things this time. As I watch Miles being heroic, it gives me the strength to lift this bell up. I quickly stop pulling and I go under the bell as it's falling in the air. People start to scream again but I catch the bottom of it and I hold it.

The weirdest bell ever because there isn't a hole at the bottom, but this must be my lucky day. I hold it for a pretty long time, but there's no way I'm going to get this bell back to where it was before. Damnit Prowler.

Dr. Strange starts using his fingers to lift me and the bell off the ground. He places it back above the two towers and my arms have never felt so good. People start to cheer and I smile, knowing that I've finally done something with Dr. Strange. The guy is awesome.

However, I'm still trying to figure out where MJ and Ned are. I saw them as I was putting people in their rightful universe. As I was swinging I was certainly looking at MJ, but in that moment it wasn't from worrying about her, it was me admiring her.

She always looks so beautiful. Her hair falls on the outside corner of her right eye and when it blows in the wind you can see her cheek show and her skin is amazing. I'm always tempted to grab her face when I kiss her, but I don't want to be too aggressive.

Her curly hair is the prettiest brown, and I love the color of her skin too."PETER! More people are glitching down here!" Scarlet Witch says irritated.

She was probably watching me because I've been sticking to a pole for the past 2 minutes thinking about MJ. Whoops. I flip off the pole and I shoot webs at 10 people. Web grenades really help in a situation like this.

Dr. Strange makes a portal and I use all the strength I have to swing all of them back into the hole. I really hope all of them landed in a pile to where their backs don't break.

"How many more do we have left?" Gwen asks as soon as she jumps out of a portal."I have no idea. We have to keep looking."

"I have a better idea. We have to get in the middle." Scarlet Witch says and starts going to the middle of the city. What plan does she have up her sleeve?

Not knowing what she's talking about, Dr Strange, Gwen, and I follow her anyway. We stand in the middle and Gwen and I are completely lost.

"Strange, you already know what to do. Peter, throw all of them into the portals as fast as you can. We don't have much time. The girl too."

Gwen and I get ready to do whatever we've been told, and Dr. Strange opens portals that surround us. The universe looks infinite. Through some of the portals, it shows people who are glitching through them, and thanks to Dr. Strange's powers, it gives a pathway of which hole that person is suppose to go to.

This is the coolest thing I've seen being Spiderman. Gwen and I shoot our webs into the holes and direct people into other ones. Within the first 30 I'm physically and metally exhausted. My face bleeding does count as an injury.

I won't stop. This is Tony's legacy. The man risked his life for the world. I can do this.

I start pulling the people harder to keep my strength up and Gwen looks over at me surprised.

"Well somebody doesn't need the gym." I smile as I keep going faster.

Gwen finishes with the last couple of people and Dr. Strange closes all the portals. First universe mix up down.

The wind is still blowing like crazy and the world has gone dark. Dr. Strange aims at the sky and makes the husky wind vanish just like that. It's still really dark outside.

"Nice job Peter." Gwen and I high five."We have to find MJ and Ned!" I scream and I'm already swinging to find them with Gwen swinging right behind me.

"Peter! Peter are you there?" I hear into my ear and it's Happy. In these situations I love to hear Happy's voice.

"Yes Happy! I'm here!"

"MJ and Ned are in skeleton zone, they're trapped in a room! Look at your tracker, their location is there."

"Okay! Thanks Hap!"

Now I'm really off.

MJ P.O.V.

"Peter is on his way."

"We still need to get out of here. I'm opening the door." I get up and I grab my mace."MJ, we should just wait until Peter gets here."

"I don't want Peter to get stuck in this. Just be alert for whatever is out here." I can't wait to be rescued. This place stinks, it's a really crowded room, and I really don't want Peter to have to deal with these skeletons.

I place my hand on the door and I realize. They're skeletons. They're made out of bones. They can break instantly.

Now I really have a plan.

I whip the door open as fast as I can and I swing my mace to hit the skeleton who was right at the door. Broken."You're on to something MJ." Ned says with a smile on his face."Grab a weapon. Smash them down." I say as I strike another one.

We start running down the hallway as skeletons are stacked from beginning to end. It feels endless but I have to get to Peter.

I keep hitting with one hit, but one skeleton seems like they took karate or something during their time. They grab my mace before I swing but I kick them in their boney knee which causes them to fall to the ground. I swing my mace down and I break their face.

I'm so happy I kept this thing. I look up and we're headed towards the exit."Ned, let's go!" I say relieved. We were stuck in that place way too long. For me anyway. Ned seemed to be enjoying himself. Weirdo.

When we run out I see Peter and Gwen landing on the ground. I drop my mace and I run straight for Peter.

I wrap my arms around him and I bury my head into his shoulder.

Doesn't this seem familiar?

The only thing is that I don't just like him anymore. I love him...


	20. Chapter 20: A New MILEStone

Chapter 20: A New Milestone

PETER P.O.V.

Let me just say that I'm extremely tired. The only thing that's giving me strength to even stand is MJ running towards me to make sure that I'm okay.

It's really dark outside. I want to assume that it's 2am, but we're in a different universe. Even the times could be different.

"Good work guys! I mean I didn't see any of it but still." Ned says.

"We have to do exactly that with all the other universes." Dr. Strange informs me. I turn to him, really confused about the mission.

"Two things." I start to say and he already seems annoyed. Worth a shot."Why didn't you do the whole pathway to the right universe thing when we started? And, out of all the heroes we worked with, why did you two choose me?"

For the first time I actually see Dr. Strange with a smile on his face. I didn't think I would ever see that before."Tony had a lot of… facts to say about you." Facts? I can feel a swarm of insults coming at me with just that one word.

"Tony said you had the potential when you first started. He said you were dedicated, but you were misleading yourself." Yes, that is offensive."But, when he really got to see the type of kid you are, he put everything on the line for you Peter. So, he told me to do the same thing for you. In the future."

I take my mask off and I reveal my disgusting bloody face only because it's not good to cry with a tight face mask on."He really told you to recruit me for things like this?" Dr. Strange just nods his head.

Not only did Tony leave me glasses, his lab, and his entire legacy, but he even told other heroes to contact me if they need help.

"Now, if we can soak up the tears and get these two back to a safe place, I'd be happy with that." Dr. Strange motions to MJ and Ned.

"Do you guys even want to stay in the temple the entire time?" I ask the two of them.

"No. I wanna be with you." MJ stands closer to me and looks at Dr. Strange."You know all of our lives are at stake here."

"I know, but I need to be there for Peter in case anything happens and vice versa." MJ looks over at me and gives me a half smile."Ned, what about you?" I turn to Ned and I already see him dozing off as we're having this conversation. Well, that feels like an answer."Okay, I'm taking him back." Scarlet Witch says and leads him away.

"Okay. To the next universe we go." Miles says from behind us. I turn around so fast I cause myself to have whiplash.

"Miles? How did you get here? Where did you even go?" Gwen asks him as she's holding his arm.

"I chained the Prowler to a wall in a room. I have no idea if he'll be able to get out but I know it wont be soon." I don't know if I should congratulate him for doing it by himself or if I should tell him he shouldn't do that to the other Miles's uncle, but we're here to be positive.

"Wow Miles, you did that man!" Miles and I give each other a high five."That's a good thing to chain your uncle?" MJ asks. Well regardless of the situation, MJ is just here to be honest.

"Well, it's not really his uncle." I inform MJ.

"That just makes it sound even worse then." MJ says and I have nothing to say to that statement."Okay, let's just go to the next universe and we'll talk about strapping people to things later."

"Sounds good to me." Gwen says. Dr. Strange opens a hole and we're off.

**ANOTHER DIMENSION**

When we get there everything is a lot prettier. There isn't any screaming or harsh winds blowing people away. It's just New York City vibes and clear skies.

"Okay. Are we just going to stand in the middle again and do that pathway thing?' " I mimic Dr. Strange's hand gestures but he just looks at me. Well, seems like he only smiles when he talks about Tony. Can't blame him for that though.

All of us go to the middle of the street to start the really tiring process of getting everyone into the right place. Dr. Strange makes his portals again and Scarlet Witch flies down next to him with her telekinesis on standby."Miles, just follow the magical arrow. Also, your friend is safe and asleep." I knew he would be.

We look over at Miles as he's in awe from Dr. Strange and Scarlet Witch. We keep looking at him until he notices."Oh, yeah, great! Let's get it guys." I mean I was doing the same thing.

Gwen, Miles, and I start shooting our webs like maniacs as we swap people in and out. MJ is just looking at the process and I'm scared she's going to faint, but she's just extremely shocked.

"MJ! You okay?!" I scream as the loud noises blocks everybody's hearing."Yeah, I'm fine! Just keep webbing." We smile at each other and I pick up the pace.

It's going like how it was in the last universe. Still tiring, but it's working. I glance at MJ again to see her looking off into the distance. I don't know what she's looking at, but my tingle and Gwen and Miles's senses start triggering. I can't believe this is happening right now…

It's Vulture…

Looking at him is bringing back all of the memories from when I first started. My humongous crush on Liz, the technology he was stealing, trapping me in a bunch of walls and doors. I can't even wrap my head around how I even got out of all of that crap.

"Hey, keep working on the dimensions! I got this!"

"Peter, are you serious right now?!" MJ asks. I don't even answer as I shoot a web at his right foot and I'm going up into the air. I grab on to his foot but I quickly make my way up so he doesn't have a chance to kick me in the head with his other foot.

The first thing I do is try to disable his wings. I start to get the hang out of it, but he launches me so high in the air, deja vu hits me harder than a big rock would. Only this time, Tony can't track where I am.

"Spiderman spiderman. Every time I go somewhere you happen to be there too."

"What are you doing now?! Working with Kingpin?!" He doesn't answer but he starts flying around really fast as I make it back to his feet to try and disable his flying shoes. Before he tries to smash my head into the cement below us, I shoot my web at a random building and I swing from under his feet, causing him to fall on to the cement as I stay on top of the building.

I see him looking up trying to find me, but then Miles comes from his left and he kicks him on the side of his head. My head hurts from even looking at it, but at the same time, I'm not the only one who's evolved as Spiderman. Miles has too.

"Peter! Let's nip this in the bud shall we?!" I see Miles running on the side of a building as Vulture is still using his ruptured wings to fly next to him. I stick myself to the side of the building alongside Miles and we start running on the side of the building together.

"I know we're basically the same age and it's weird to tell you this like I'm a mentor, but I'm so proud of you Miles! You're a natural! You never needed lessons from me!"

'Honestly, I learned because of being here with you Peter! You don't have to teach anyone anything! You're just a natural leader!" As we're having this very brotherly love moment, Vulture starts shooting lasers at us.

All these years and he still pulls the same methods. That's good for me because I can make this go a lot faster.

Miles and I jump from the building and we leap on the Vulture's back. He tries to turn himself over but Miles has such a strong grip on him he can't even move. That makes me even more proud.

I look ahead and I see a lot of things we can shoot our webs at. It gives me any idea."Hey Miles! Shoot your webs at this post right here!" I tell him and he does it in an instant.

I use my web grenades to target all the things I want to use for my plan. I link webs with Miles and we swing over all the webs, kind of like swinging all the way around on swings. I don't advise kids to do that though because it's very dangerous, just not I this situation. As we loop our way back around, I shoot my webs at the ground so we can let Vulture smash into the ground before he tries to fly off.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" Miles says as we're down on the ground. We hear a terrible noise coming from the post and notice that they were extremely weak. Miles and I look at each other and shoot our webs at a building so we don't get crushed.

"Oh wait, the flying dude!" Miles says and I just notice that we left him there. When I try to go down there, the pole hits the ground. Oh no…

If I killed him I wouldn't know what to do with myself. That is Liz's dad after all. As I'm starting to panic, Vulture is scooting himself from underneath the poles. Well, don't you love giving people a taste of their own medicine years later?

"How was he able to survive that?!" Miles shouts."I don't know, but I know that our work here is terminado." Miles looks over at me with a smile on his face."¿Cuántos enemigos más vamos a luchar juntos?" Miles asks.

"You speak spanish?!" I ask him shocked."Si. I mean this doesn't mean anything, but Afro Latino. Mom taught me Spanish." Wow. I've learned a lot today.

"Are the two of you done with the get to know you game?" MJ asks as the rest of the crew end up on top of the building."No MJ. I don't think we are." I say.

This mission seemed to be a little bit too easy. Vulture came but he doesn't even intimidate me anymore and I haven't seen him in two years. Reminders of Liz didn't phase me that much either.

Thank you MJ.

"We still have plenty of more stops so that language talk can wait later." Scarlet Witch says.

"Uhhh, yes ma'am." Miles says nervously.

Everybody else walks off, but Dr. Strange comes up to me and pats my shoulder."Hey. I know you're getting the hang of this stuff, but don't go to crazy when you see things in other universes." I'm confused by this.

He can determine that by the look on my face so he elaborates."If I tell you what it is, you wont handle it the way you're suppose to."

"Then how can I prepare for this?"

"You don't prepare. You believe."

What the hell is he talking about?!

_**Author's Note- HAHAHAHAHA we loveeeee cliffhangers!**_


	21. Chapter 21: Everyone ASSEMBLE!

Chapter 21: Everyone… ASSEMBLE!

PETER P.O.V.

Dr Strange's words have been on my mind ever since he said them. We're about to head out to the other dimension and now I'm a nervous wreck.

What could he possibly be talking about? He's so mysterious and what makes it even worse is that he knows everything! The guy knew the entire outcome of what would happen with Thanos, which was the saddest way of saving the world but he should just tell me what I'm about to see or I might faint from the pressure.

"Peter, everything okay?" MJ comes up to me. I take her hand and I look down at it."Dr. Strange said something to me and I don't know what it means."

"What did he say? I heard you guys talking I just didn't really hear what he said." MJ didn't hear anything from my conversation? Well that is a first.

"Well, he told me in the next dimension I'm going to see something shocking so I have to… handle it correctly." I mean those weren't his exact words but that's just the way I took them. Including the added anxiety I put upon myself.

"Well are you?" I look back up at MJ confused."You're a superhero. When things like this happen, you can't crash down right before it starts. Usually when you don't know something, I do." I laugh. She really knows how to make things better.

"Look, if we see something that's going to bring you to the edge, I'll be right here. We'll be right here. I'm not the only person who cares about what you're doing." I kiss MJ on the cheek.

"Stay put MJ. I'll be back, regardless of what happens."

"I know you will. Go get em Spiderman." The two of us just stare into each other's eyes. She grabs my face and kisses my lips. I pull her closer to me and it only motivates me even more. I can handle this.

She pulls away and pats my left cheek lightly."You two are extremely cute." Gwen says."Thanks." MJ and I say at the same time.

"Okay, we've got more dimensions to fix. Let's go." Dr. Strange and Scarlet Witch are flying into the air. I look back at MJ. I brought her here with me, she hasn't done anything wrong this entire trip. I wont have to come back because she'll be right there. "Nope, I'm taking you with me." This catches everybody off guard, especially MJ.

"That works." MJ grabs my shoulders and I pick her up."Let's go team!" I shoot my web at a pole and all of us are off to the next dimension.

**ANOTHER ANOTHER DIMENSION**

The city looks a mess! Another version of New York and it's the same annoying tactic Thanos tried to pull after my trip to Moma. It looks like a robotic worm flying into the air with something that always sits in the middle of the city, built like a ring. Like an onion ring. Sorry, I'm extremely hungry. All those times I was barely eating throughout the day I'm totally regretting it right now.

I can't even depict the times because all of the dimensions have different time frames. I can't even tell if I've been at this all day or if we're just hitting 10:00am.

I attempt to shoot my web at it, but MJ lifts her mace over her head and slams it to the ground, guts splatter everywhere.

I look over at MJ in shock as she's amazed."Woooo! That was cool!"

"And you are awesome!" We high five each other and we have a great moment, until more of them start to come."Miles and Gwen, stop the robots! We got it from here."

"On it!" Miles and Gwen swing up into the air and hold on to the flying worm. MJ and I stay on the ground and fight the nasty space dogs. I use my webs to swing them around and MJ uses her mace to smash them into disgusting gut pieces.

The fact that we're both fighting together makes me feel like I'm not putting her in danger anymore. It feels like we're fixing the problem and we're keeping the danger away from the people. Glancing at her fighting beside me has me thinking about something…

"Peter, look out!" MJ shouts and I turn around to see more of them coming at me from behind. I shoot my web at two of them and I swing them over our heads, smashing them on to the ground.

"Well, that was alright." I laugh as MJ looks ahead."What is that thing?" MJ points to the onion ring floating in the sky."Well, that was the thing I was in when it took me to space several years ago."

"You went to space?!"

"Wow, I really haven't updated you on all of my adventures."

"No, you certainly haven't! We'll talk when we get through this crap!" MJ swings her mace at another space dog. I could get use to seeing this on the daily.

The fight with these space dogs seem endless, just like it was with Thanos. I really wonder how many of these things are created in a year. Who even thought to create millions of space dogs to kill and toture in the first place? One thing these dimensions have in common, everything is incredibly strange.

"ARRRRRGHHGHHHGHHH!" Is the only thing I can hear at this point. MJ and I look at each other, scared as ever."What the hell was that? Is that Venom?!"

"No, it can't be him. Venom doesn't sound like that." I have to really think about this for a minute. Our current setting is exactly like the one from a few years ago before I went to space. We were fighting wizards, except none of them are here so maybe that isn't it.

The noise doesn't stop and I want to swing over there to see what's going on, but I don't know what I would get myself into. Then again, I'm a superhero, it's always going to be like that.

"We have to go over there and see what's going on!" I turn to MJ."Peter, I don't think you have to do that." I look up to where she's looking and I can't believe my eyes.

It's the Hulk…

WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?! I thought he was done! At the same time, it's nice to finally meet him. Or see him because he seems a little too angry to talk.

All of a sudden, I see Black Widow running on top of a car and fighting more of the space dogs.

"Is that?" MJ asks.

"Yes. That's her." I see her fighting the space dogs with such ease. Wow, she's a really good fighter. Then an unforgettable and recognizable shield is coming towards MJ and she ducks as the shield hits the shit out of another space dog. I will never forget when I stole that shield.

"Wait, isn't that the arrow guy?"

"How do you know him?"

"Just so you're aware, kids in my class talk about superheroes all the time. Of course I listened to the conversation."

He's shooting arrows like crazy at the robotic worms, and then it suddenly hits me. Not the arrow, an idea of what's going on here.

"I'm bringing the party to you." I turn around, and I see him...

I just stare at him as he's flying in with one of the robotic worms.

I feel my breath slowing down. My heart is beating slower and my head is clogged with shock and amazement all at once. I feel my body rocking back and forth which isn't a good sign, but I'm not trying to snap out of it.

"Peter, Peter." Everything seems so faded. Everything is getting extremely blurry.

It's really him. Iron Man. Tony Stark… in another dimension...

He was laying there... he didn't say anything. His eyes were frozen, still and wide open. I could tell that something was happening, and I'm hating every second of the outcome.

I landed right in front of him.

"We won, Mr. Stark. We won, you did it sir you did it." He still didn't say anything...

His funeral was even worse. It was like I was watching him float away. Further and further away from all the people who knew him, tolerated him, liked him, and loved him. I kept my cool for as long as I possibly could, but as soon as I got home, I had to let it all go.

"Hey Peter. Everything is going to be okay." May rubs my back as I cry into my hands. My tux is already soaking wet from the tears I wiped on it when May and I were heading back to New York. I couldn't even respond. All I did was lay my head on May, needing somebody to let me grieve. She put her cheek on the top of my head and rubbed my neck as May is now soaking wet from my tears too.

A few hours later I walk into my room and I look at all the things that Tony created for me and everything I remember. My iron spider suit that I had to put in it's rightful place, the suit he gave me for Germany, all the gadgets, and all the lessons he taught me so that I could be ready. It just made me cry even more and I slept for 7 hours, waking up at 10:00pm. I was able to go back to sleep, and it kind of got better since I saw Ned at school the next day, but I didn't know it would get so much worse the more I thought about the tragic event.

That's when I didn't know he did what he did for a reason...


	22. Chapter 22: Whatever it Takes

Chapter 22: Whatever it Takes

MJ P.O.V.

I knew exactly what Peter was staring at. Iron Man was flying across the city with what looks like a worm. He was flying in really fast, and the other Avengers were just staring at him. Like he was the leader. The one who brought in all the big stuff.

As Peter kept looking, his body was rocking like crazy. I walked over to him just to see if he's okay, but all of a sudden he was falling backwards. He lost it.

"Peter!" I start running to him and before he hits his head on the ground I catch him just in time. I know we're out in public and taking his mask off would be a terrible idea, but I have to make sure he's still breathing.

I slowly took his mask off and I lean over a bit so that it's hard to see his face. I check his pulse and yes, he's still breathing. Thank God.

"Peter. Peter, can you see me?" I ask as I cup his face. His eyes are still closed shut and slapping him wouldn't be the best solution. All of a sudden I turn around and see Iron Man standing right above me, I mean, I'm not going to faint, but I'm still in shock.

"Hey bud, come on. You gotta wake up." He leans over and looks him in the eyes confused. What is he so confused about?

"He's still breathing, that's a plus." If Peter saw this I think his heart would stop completely.

His eyes start fluttering open and he looks around like his eyes were glued shut. He looks at me, then at Iron Man, then he looks at me, and looks at Iron Man again.

Peter can't even speak. He sits up too fast and looks at Iron Man, mouth fully open. I put my hand on his back just so I can make sure he stays upright."Uh, what's wrong with him? Hypnotized? Overwhelmed? Autograph?" Peter just keeps staring at him. Looks like I have to do the talking.

"He's just really… shocked to see you."

"Shocked. I'm everywhere, there's nothing to be surprised about kid." Peter exhales roughly and tears start to form in his eyes. This is really hitting home for him, and it's hitting home for me too."Did he hit his head at all?"

"No. I was able to catch him before that happened." I feel very awkward right now. According to this conversation, Tony doesn't really know who Peter is but Peter is about to freak out right now so I'm kind of in the middle of it all. This is a real roller coaster.

"It's you." Peter whispers and when I look over at him millions of tears are on his face and more are about to come out of his eyes. Peter gets up and embraces him in a hug which catches Tony off guard.

"Hey kid, it's okay. I'm surprised you can squeeze me this tight and I have this big ass suit of armor on." Peter starts to laugh and it's honestly breaking my heart.

"I've really missed you man. No matter what dimension I'm just glad it's you." Peter says.

"Wait, a different dimension?" Tony pulls away from him and looks at Peter."Yeah. I come from a different world, and in my world, you died."

"What?! Look, through all of the things I've done I have never died."

"Well, the stakes were a little bit higher in my world. You had to do something pretty big, which affected a lot of people." Peter says as he's wiping his tears on his suit sleeve."The only reason why I'm not thinking about my identity right now is because I'm just really happy. Also, you made this suit for me in my world."

"Did I? Well, it looks highly intuitive." Tony looks at his suit as Peter can't take his eyes off of him.

"That's exactly what I told you when you gave it to me." He says."I know, it's really weird, but I really miss you Tony."

"Well, speaking for the other Tony. I miss you too Peter." Peter isn't gonna be able to focus on anything else for the rest of the multiverse trip. He's staring at Tony while a whole commotion is going on. I mean, thank God the Avengers are annihilating all of them, but this is Peter's mission.

"Guys, we should probably take care of that." I point up to the sky and more of the flying worms have multiplied. I really don't know what else to call them so that's the best thing I can think of.

"Kid, you need to stop these things from flying. I need to go up into space and take that down."

"What?! Go into space?! Why are you trying to go into space?" Peter asks and if Tony wasn't wearing his suit, he would be cutting his blood circulation off due to his tight grip.

"It's not me trying to, I have to. Thanos is attacking." Wait, Thanos came here before?

Now I'm lost.

Peter P.O.V.

This is the attack on New York, it's just a different version.

For the longest time, I've been trying to figure out everything about Thanos ever since Tony died. Where he came from, the attack on New York, the stone searching. Now it's coming into full effect. This is making me understand everything. Every single thing that's happening right now is going to be different because I'm here. The two dimensions are so different there's no telling what will happen in this one.

My mind is completely gone. Since it's Tony, I need to get out of my head and do what he's asked me to do."Okay, I'll stop the flying worms."

"Flying worms?" As he's still confused, I put my mask back on, swing on to one of the flying worms, and I try to find a way to destroy it. I crawl to the front and I start working on disabling it. This process is going to take forever.

Through the span of time I've only created a dent. Figures. Then I realize my little spider friend that's hooked to my suit. It comes out and I watch it do it's magic.

The spider goes into the machine, and not to brag or anything but I just sit there, waiting for it to ruin the worm with my simple but genius plan. My senses trigger me, warning me that it's going to explode so I jump off of it and I land back where Tony and MJ are.

"Well, I got that one."

"Kid, there's a lot more than that. I call dibs on this one though." Tony flies into the air and grips it with both hands. MJ and I just watch him work.

I miss these days. When I would see him fly across the sky. During the time when I struggled to do bigger things, he would always know what to do to fix the damage that I'd done. He pushed me to become the hero that I am. Now look, we meet again in a different dimension.

"Peter, you still have stuff to do!"

"Uh, okay sir! Stay here. You can keep having fun with the space dogs." I squeeze MJ's hand and shoot my web at another flying worm. As I'm riding on top of it I find the perfect solution to destroy it without having to wait for my spider device to blow it up.

Hulk is right in front of me and he looks like he wants his fist to be occupied, so I start stirring the worm right to him, and it is extremely heavy.

"Hey Hulk!" He looks up at me."SMASH!" A grin appears on his face. Now I'm not really trying to die so I just move out of the way and I let him smash until his heart can tend.

He's a literal beast. He goes from the front of the worm to the back like it's nothing, and it's so cool to finally be in front of him like this. In my universe, Hulk and Thor were a little bit too busy to talk. We didn't get a proper introduction.

I'm now standing right in front of Hulk. I'm a little speechless."Hey! I'm Spiderman! You've never heard of me before. Not even in my dimension! You're really strong and awesome!" He just stares at me and my heart is stopping all over again.

I'm expecting him to take my two feet and smash my head on the concrete right now and I could easily swing away and avoid it but I'm so nervous I can't even move.

Surprisingly a smile comes across his face and his hand is slowly moving to my body. I don't know how much pain I'm about to endure in right now but I'm going to take it like a man because I'm still too nervous to move. He pats my left shoulder and my shoulder drops to where I land on the ground.

After that, the Hulk runs off and the floor is shaking. I finally got my proper introduction to Hulk. FINALLY!

"Okay kid, you're meeting the team. You want to do work, can you actually help?"

"Yes yes yes! Sorry about that!" Man he sounds just like Tony when he says that. Well, I mean he is Tony.

I keep tearing up more of the flying worms and MJ is swinging at space dogs with Black Widow below. That's my girl.

Things were going great! Thor and I even destroyed the worm together and it's making me feel great!"You know I had to learn a whole Thor unit in my physics class?!" I told him. He looked at me like I was the weirdest person ever, but he said,"You're not bad for an insect." Spiders aren't insects, but he said something to me so I just took it and smiled. Theeennn I see Tony going upwards with the worm.

What the hell is he doing?"Tony! Don't go to space you could die up there!" I shout and he stops to look at me ."I have to do this for the sake of New York kid. It was nice seeing you Peter. You're really ready to be a superhero like the other Tony said."

He starts going up again and something in my head is telling me he has to do his job, but my heart is telling me to stop him because I feel like I'm losing something really big all over again.

I shoot my web at the worm he's carrying and I swing over there."Peter!" I hear MJ scream and her voice is breaking my heart. I look over to see Captain America staring at the two of us.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to protect you! I don't want to see you get hurt or killed. You can't go through with this!"

"Peter, listen to me! You can't save everybody and everybody can't come out alive! That's something I've had to learn doing this job. It's not easy. That's why everyone isn't cut out for it."

"You don't have to die to do this."

"Whatever it takes to save New York, I have to." Tears start coming into my eyes again. I can't go through with this again. I can't watch him take his last, dying breath. It was too hard to look at, it's hard to live with, and for this to be the second time and we're in a different dimension, I can't really take it.

Through all the things Tony has taught me, he taught me how to be cut out for this. How I really know I'm ready to be Spiderman. I know how I'm ready for it. Right here, right now I finally feel like I know.

"Then I have to do it for New York too." I shoot webs around the worm and I get on top of it. I pull it towards wherever he's aiming it at. The whole thing is about to blow and I let go of it just like that.

"PETER!" Tony let's go of the worm as well and we're both falling out of the sky. A hole that was once wide open starts to get smaller and I want to panic, but this is my job. Whatever it takes.

The hole is barely open enough for Tony and I to go through, but we make it with one little toe barely making it out. Both of us are falling out of the sky. All of a sudden, I close my eyes and I just take it all in.

I just did that! I really went into space again and I did that. As I'm trying to low key congratulate myself, I turn to Tony and I can tell something isn't right. He isn't responsive and I think he's unconscious.

I start to panic and I look down at the ground that we're about to meet up with. I quickly make a whole bunch of web grenades that are connecting to a building I can barely see. His suit is massive so I have to make sure I create enough webs that will hold him up.

I keep shooting at the building until all I can see are my webs. Thank you Tony for making my webs shoot from afar. We get closer to the ground and this is all the webs I can create before making ground contact.

My plan worked. Tony landed into the webs. It didn't hold him up, but his landing was a lot softer than it would've been without the webs.

I was so busy on saving Tony I didn't even think of what to do for my own ass.

But that's what heroes do when they love someone…

MJ P.O.V.

I swear, this is exactly what I hate about Spiderman stuff! You watch your boyfriend fly into space, he barely makes it out, and he falls to the ground like that.

"NO, PETER!" I scream and I throw my mace on the ground, running to Peter for the second time. I get on my knees and I take his mask off again. I throw it on his right hand and his face is gushing out with blood. This is my worst nightmare.

This time as I'm checking for his pulse, he isn't breathing at all. My heart is beating so fast I can feel it beating in my throat with nerves.

"Peter, you have to open your eyes. Peter, I'm being so serious right now. I know you play around a lot and you tell things that aren't the truth but this isn't funny. Peter, Peter!" I shake him to see if he'll respond. He doesn't.

"SOMEBODY HELP HIM! HE ISN'T BREATHING!" I say as I began to sob. This is the first time I've cried in a longtime. It never feels good to do it, but it's the only reaction I have.

Miles, Gwen, Dr. Strange, and Scarlet Witch come over to look at him. As they stare at them they start to irritate me."Are you guys going to do something?! He isn't breathing!" I start screaming. Gwen holds on to me. I'm assuming it's to calm me down but that isn't going to happen until I see that he's awake.

"MJ, calm down. We'll wake him up." Miles puts his hand on my arm and I'm still crying, full on sobbing. Why did this have to happen? Dr. Strange starts using his powers, but I hear a painful groan. I look down to see if it was Peter.

It's terrible for me to say this, but I wasn't thrilled to hear it was coming from Tony. Of course I'm not wishing it was Peter and not him, but I would've felt so much better if it came from both of them.

"Peter!" Tony starts running to Peter. He kneels next to me and looks at Peter's face."This time he certainly hit his head and other parts of his body." Tony starts to lift him off the ground slowly and finally, somebody who's doing something about this other than me.

"Come on kid. This isn't your time. You still have so much more to do in your life. Fight for it." My tears are unstoppable. Now I feel what Peter was feeling. I remember how thrilled he was about the Stark internship.

For not knowing what he was doing with Tony exactly, he was so happy when he was working with him. He couldn't stop sneaking around to do it and he put his whole high school career in jeopardy. That's how much he cares about being Spiderman. That's how much he cares about Tony.

"Peter, come back to me. You can't go. Not like this Peter please." I say as I rub his right cheek. I don't even care about the blood that's starting to get on my hand. Blood doesn't bother me like him not responding is.

What scares me to death is when Peter's eyes shoot open and he starts breathing extremely hard. It catches all of us off guard and I put my hand on his chest as Tony is instructing him to just catch up with his breath.

His breathing starts to go back to normal and he's looking at all the people crowding him. The Avengers included.

"Wow. That's the craziest thing I've ever done." Peter says as his chest is going up and down, still trying to catch on to his breath. I know this isn't the time to be thinking about this, but Peter truly is built like a man and it's very… attractive looking.

"You really just saved my life kid. With no care in the world."

"Well that's exactly why I did it. Mainly because of you though." A smile spreads across Tony's face. Even in another dimension I can see the bond.

"Look, I know you'll make shit tons of mistakes as you go on, but you get up and you keep going regardless of how dumb it was. Like you did just now."

"Tony, language. Especially now since we have kids involved." Captain America says. Tony looks up at him with a glare and looks back at Peter. I really respect him for that. I stare at Flash like that on the daily.

"Yeah. Thanks Tony. For everything." Peter says still wincing in pain."Thank you, Spiderman." Peter starts to get emotional and he grabs on to Tony's hand. Tony looks hesitant to take it to a whole other father and son level, but he squeezes it even tighter. Now this is another crying moment. Peter looks over to me and studies my face.

"You didn't think I would leave you, did you?" He asks me and more tears are coming out of my eyes. Damn being embarrassed about it when it can't be controlled in this situation.

"For a second I thought something would happen. Now I'm sure. After all of this I'm sure."

He sits up slowly and kisses me on my cheek. He rests his head on my shoulder and I can feel his heart beating faster and faster.

Of course every great moment doesn't last. The ground starts rumbling and Peter and I make eye contact again.

As we look ahead, all we can see are two things standing before us. One of them step closer.

"Hand over the stone, or you give us your life. Or even better, you incompetent fools can face all of us." All of them start walking closer and now the picture has finally been painted.

"Thanos…" Peter says.

Wow, I was not expecting this…


	23. Chapter 23: He is Still Iron Man

Chapter 23: He is Still Iron Man

PETER P.O.V.

He looks more intimidating than he did in my universe. Him and his henchmen look like they could tear an entire city within seconds. Dr. Strange really wanted me to think about his words before we came here.

First I see Tony Stark and now Thanos. Seeing the two of them in the same space makes me sick. The last time I saw this, nobody wanted it to end the way it did. Not even Dr. Strange and he knew.

"Tony… that's him." Bruce is back into his regular form and everything doesn't make any sense. Why is everything happening so early in this dimension? I wasn't even here when all of this was happening and all the Avengers weren't even here when this happened in my world.

Due to all the TV shows and movies that showcase this situation, every dimension is different. Everything in this world isn't the same in my world. That's why Miles is Spiderman in his universe and Gwen is the only Spiderwoman in her world, and everything has a different outcome. Which means…

Tony wont die here. If Tony doesn't die, I can fix my machine, I'll be able to save Tony and he could possibly come to my world whenever the world sees fit...

I have to beat some ass right now in order for this to happen. As everybody else stares at them, I decide to take the first swing. Or first hit. Either way I'm attacking first.

"PETER!" I hear Tony scream and as soon as he says my whole name, I'm being moved to the right by what seems like a wizard. I shoot my web at a building to avoid slamming into a car since my ribs and my entire body still isn't 100% ready for that.

Dr. Strange flies over to the wizard and the two of them are doing some of their freakish stuff. It's not power bonding, that's for sure. Tony's suit allows him to create multiple guns and he shoots them.

The big one starts running toward the rest of the pack. He's going straight towards MJ and that's when my blood starts boiling. I swing over to her and before his hand reaches out for her I swoop her into my arms, which makes me feel amazing.

"Why are you still making stupid moves right now?" She asks, probably getting angry at me again for launching myself into space."It's the only way I'm going to learn MJ!"

"You are so twisted Parker." I keep swinging until the two of us land on top of a building.

"Stay here, I'm going back in. Don't let the freakish people lure you away!" I swing off the building again and I go back to the henchmen. Tony is fighting Thanos and it makes me sick to my stomach, but this time we have an advantage.

None of the Avengers have stones (or I hope at this point in time they don't), Dr. Strange doesn't have the time stone on him at the moment which I'm still trying to figure out why, and most importantly Thanos has zero stones so we're sitting at a very good place right now.

This time we can actually win without anybody dying this time. I go for the big guy with the hammer looking weapon. The wannabe Hulk and Thor. I can't stand wannabees.

"Hey big guy! Come and get me!" I get his attention and he swings his hammer down on me, except he misses big time. It sucks when you're really strong but you aren't fast enough to hit what you wanna hit. Works for me.

I keep swinging around to dodge his hammer and his insanely large arms so that I can go forth with my plan. I start swinging around his body so that he can't go anywhere. Take it from Antman. The bigger you are, the harder you fall.

As soon as I'm done and he's going towards the ground, the annoying wizard starts untangling him. He really thinks he's doing something, but out of nowhere Scarlet Witch throws an entire car at him, causing him to fly back until he stops himself from falling. Smart idea.

I shoot my webs out to keep him on the ground. Miles and Gwen come over to shoot their webs with me to make sure he'll be stuck for a little bit at least.

Dr. Strange full on wants to end this fight and he creates a portal. When I decide to look into it it's the same place he sent Venom. I get really scared that both of them are going to fly out the hole and we're gonna have to deal with a lot more enemies but Dr. Strange shuts it to where they can't even get that possibility. That's a relief.

Black Widow flies across my head and starts attacking the girl henchmen. It looked really vicious but awesome at the same time.

I jump on to the big guy's head and it propels me high in the air to where I can help Dr. Strange fight off this wizard guy. I shoot my web at a disc and I use it to hit him with it. He's able to catch on to it and he moves the disc over, completely unphased. What the hell!

I start to get angry about this because it reminds me of when I was just learning how to deal with things like this. The times I didn't feel strong and I just watched everybody else do all the work. I've grown way too much to go through that again.

Scarlet Witch had 3 cars flying into the air, and I'm assuming she was using them to crush this one guy below it. Well, she's gonna have to just use 2 of them.

I shoot my web at it and I can tell he has no idea what I'm doing with it. The car comes crashing down on him and even Dr. Strange is in shock. He looks up at me and keeps staring at me when I land back on to the ground. Finally, I was able to at least hit him or something.

"Wow. I'm impressed." Scarlet Witch says as she's putting the cars back down on the ground. Wow, even Scarlet Witch said something about it. Awesome.

"Peter, move!" Tony says and the same car is flying right towards me. I jump into the air and I use my web to swing it all the way over which causes the car to crash on the woman henchmen Black Widow was fighting. She looks at me and smiles.

"Thanks." She says as she's running over to help Captain America. I look over to see that Thanos is smashing Tony into the ground. I go over to him and I hold his fist down. That same cocky smile still comes on his face and it makes me furious.

"Move over insect!" He grabs me by my neck and slams me on to a building. There's no way for me to breathe but I have a plan up my sleeve.

I use my taser webs at their fullest capacity and it shocks him like no other taser in the world. It results in him dropping me to the ground and he's pretty tall so the ground wasn't that close to me but at least I'm not choking.

When he tries to go for me again, Scarlet Witch is lifting him up into the air and she rips his armor off so quickly my head can't even wrap around it. He's already nothing without the stones, but without his armor he just needs to go back to Titan.

Scarlet Witch pins Thanos down on the ground which causes the rest of us to take this as an opportunity to finally end this. The way everybody wants it to end this time.

We all follow in with Scarlet Witch and we decide to hold him down as well. Dr. Strange is working his magic with Scarlet. Tony, Captain American, Black Widow, and Hulk are holding his arms down on both sides, Gwen, Miles, and I have his legs with as many webs as we have, and another person helps as well.

"MJ? How did you get my web shooter?"

"I snuck it out of your backpack. You aren't the only sneaky one." Wow, MJ has come along way on this crazy roller coaster too.

Last but certainly not least, Thor flies down on the scene and he stares Thanos right in the eye."You're dying from all the things you've done and all the things you planned on doing." And I second that.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I can pop up anywhere at anytime."

"Right, because you're the one who caused this multiverse crap in the first place!" Everybody looks over at me surprised that I'm even speaking, but I keep my hands locked on Thanos. He isn't going to mess with everybody's lives again. Not this time.

"You'll make it even worse. You get rid of the creator, this whole universe will get sucked into a hole. Everybody that's here, you'll never see ever again." I break my eye contact with Thanos to look at Tony. Oh, not again.

I want to lose my grip on Thanos so bad, but I can't let everything go just because I want to keep so many things and I had an entire plan to make that happen. No matter what, this is his plan no matter what universe it is. Getting rid of the universe one by one.

Before I even take the moment in, Thor gets his hammer and slices Thanos's head off. Everybody gasps at this, but after seeing Thanos's head now in the middle of the street, the war still isn't over. He will always find a way for something to end in such tragedy.

"All of this and I have to go through this again. Why does this always have to happen?" I let my webs release and I kneel on the ground, wanting to punch everything in my way."Peter, you can't do this right now. You have one more universe to fix." MJ kneels down next to me and puts her head right next to mine.

"MJ, I don't know how much I can take of this."

"I know it's hard and you don't want to lose him, but you're a hero. All of these people need you to help them."

I'm trying to take in every word, but my attitude is still filled with rage and defeat. My plan was just beginning. Thanos was going to lose again, I would take Tony back to my universe, explain everything that has happened, and I know it sounds forceful, but hopefully he would want to come and visit. If there wasn't any other universe on this planet, I wouldn't have planned this.

This was my once chance to get Tony back. Iron Man could still live on. We could fight together and everything would be just like it was two years ago. The only difference is that I've gotten stronger, better. Any Tony would've been proud to see that.

As soon as I start to think I need to scream and punch something, the ground starts to shake, and yes... I start to glitch. Shit...

MJ, Gwen, Miles, and the rest of us start to glitch too."We have to go back to our universe. We're going to die if we stay here." Crap.

"Is everybody else back in their universe?!"

"Yes Peter! We handled everyone, more than you think. We can't stay here for long." Scarlet Witch informs me. I look over at Tony who's now walking up to me."Peter, you've done everything you needed to do here. You have to go back to your world."

"No, I haven't! I have to save you and get you out of here! I can find a way just give me some time to think! Ten seconds at least!"

"You already saved me Peter. You have to go back to your world now."

"I don't want to go back to a world where you're only a hologram!" I admit to him. He looks straight into my eyes, like he's taking in everything I'm saying.

He puts both of his hands on my shoulders."Peter, I know this sucks. I know you were very close to him and you thought by seeing me it would allow you to bring me back to your universe, but that's not how it works.

You have to move forward. That doesn't mean to forget or to leave me behind or let me go. It means to keep doing what you have to do. You have to go back and be the Spiderman everybody is counting on. I know you wanted a better ending, but think about it. You wouldn't be the Spiderman you are now if you didn't have the opportunity to step up and fight bigger battles.

You grew because you had to save the world on your own without Tony, and that's why you were able to do all of this. Let me just tell you that Tony is here. He saw you do all of it, and he's proud. I'm proud Peter.

I've always believed in you and I always will. It's hard for me to say this because I don't say it to anyone. I've never said this to anyone, but I have the upmost love for you kid." Tears start to come out of my eyes again. I could faint, but I have to keep witnessing this entire conversation.

"I love you too Tony." He pulls me closer to him and he embraces me. This is the closure I wanted and more. Ultimately meaning that I have to listen to him. There's an entire dimension who needs me to be there for them. An amazing, smart, and beautiful girl who deserves everything I have. And a legacy I have to uphold.

"Damn this multiverse stuff is confusing. I never wanted to talk about myself in third person." I laugh.

"Well, due to my machine I wont say goodbye to you dimensional Tony. You know I'll invent something that can bring infinite universes and more back." He smiles and I smile back."I can't wait to critic it Parker." I laugh at this and it makes me feel a million times better. I'm just in awe that after so many years, I'm finally able to see him again and end the trip like this. No matter where he goes, I just know that I love all versions of Tony.

Dr. Strange starts to create an entire portal for all of us to go in."It's time guys!" Everybody starts heading towards the portal except MJ and I.

"Tony, one last thing. I wanted you to meet my girlfriend MJ." He looks over at her and smiles."I like the hairdo. You seem like one of those rocker chicks or somethin."

"No, that's really not my style. Through portals though, we can talk a lot of cool science stuff, and the really nice pool you have in your bathroom. I mean I'm pretty sure you have it too." MJ moves closer to him. "It's nice to miss you Mr. Stark."

"Pleasure to meet you MJ rocker chick." MJ smiles. Now that's the perfect way to end this trip."Im still gonna miss you."

"I still want you to be better." For the record, the tears still haven't stopped streaming down my face. I stare and study his face one more time before I have to go.

We all go into the portal and all I'm thinking is...

We did it Mr. Stark.


	24. Chapter 24: The Full Time Home Inventor

Chapter 24: The Full Time Home Inventor

**THIS IS IT AND I'M FEELING SOME TYPE OF WAY! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER FOR THE LAST TIME AHHHHHHH!**

PETER P.O.V.

It's been a couple of days since we came back to my universe. Everybody is almost in the right dimension except Miles and Gwen. The two of them have hung on for quite some time, but they're still glitching like crazy.

"Hey, thank you guys for everything you've done. I was struggling terribly and if it wasn't for the two of you I would've never figured this thing out." I pointed to my fully developed machine that would teleport both of them back. I just hope it works.

"Thank you for being the best Peter Parker there is. I like working with you." Gwen says to me and gives me a hug. I really hate goodbyes.

"Yeah man. Thank you for giving me tips and some awesome moves I can take back home when I have to kill aliens." We both laugh and do our handshake. Yeah, we've grown very close.

The two of them step on my machine and I start controlling it with a panel I created. I was really starting to get the hang of this inventing thing.

"Okay, and it should start processing in 3,2,1." I hit the button and my machine actually starts working. The particle really was the piece I needed.

The story behind that was when we got back, Miles went straight to Kingpin and fought him for it. He brought it back the night before and I was able to put it in the machine before morning. I love our spider team."Hey! Can you get back on this so we're able to visit?"

"Anytime. With the communicators just tell me whenever you want to come and I'll hit you up with it." Now that I'm thinking about it, I'm glad Thanos didn't suck every universe into a black hole. Still, Tony would want me to keep living my life, so regardless he wouldn't have been on board with this anyway. That's okay, because I have lots of hero work to do.

"We'll be back tomorrow." The three of us laugh."Well then, see you guys later!" The two of them vanish, and I look at my panel to see that they made it back.

"YESSSSSS! IT WORKED!" I start dancing around Avengers Tower and I sense that somebody is walking in."Never again." Happy says.

"Well I thought it was cute." Pepper says and smiles. I can tell something is going on."What's going on?" I ask."Tony left something for you." I hear that and this time I have no idea what it can be. Since I actually saw him in person it doesn't make me as emotional as I would've been before, but now I'm just confused.

We walk ino the room and Pepper presses a button. Tony's hologram self pops up from the machine, and this time I try it out this time.

"Hey Mr. Stark." I say, expecting no response since this isn't a cell phone."Mr. Parker. Nice to see that you're talking to me now." I put my hands on my head and my mouth is wide open.

Happy, Pepper, and Morgan are laughing insanely hard."Yeah, I was a little hurt you didn't speak the last time." Wowwwwww. This is sick.

"So, now that we can communicate in the weirdest of ways possible, I'm giving you an opportunity that will change your life forever." And I'm ready to hear what it is.

"So, Stark Industries has to keep going on. I know you're a teenager who wants to go on your senior trip, and senior prom and blah blah blah, but what would you say to being my little avengers home inventor?" Excuse me? I think I'm going to hit the floor again.

"I don't trust another living soul in this world to maintain my inventing status. You just created an entire portal machine and it worked. I think you can make the world work in so many out of this world kind of way. You're Spiderman, taking over what I've planted for you. You run it the way you see fit, but if you screw anything up change it to Peter Industries because I don't want my name apart of any of that." I shake my head with a smile on my face. Also, that name sounds very weird.

"I assume you're going to press this button a lot for further questions which is what I highly suggest, but mainly, is this something you want to do?" I can't even speak, but my mind already has an answer.

"Yes! I want to invent here! At home! Anywhere for the world!" Pepper, Happy, and Morgan are smiling as big as I am."Wonderful. First, you have to start off with the shares."

"You are not giving me the shares for this place. Tony, are you joking right now?"

"Saves May the college tuition fee. Plus you already know everything you need to know Peter." A couple of years ago, when I thought I wasn't ready to take on the world just yet I would've said no to something like this, but times have changed.

I survived the multiverse! Barely, but I did it. Senior year is going to be over with one wink, so I have to know where I'm heading. This is where I'm heading.

"Okay. I'll start today."

"As you should Peter. End call." Tony presses the button and he signs off."Welcome to Stark Industries Peter."

"Thank you Pepper. Uh I-"

"We weren't trying to hold you up. Go to MJ." I smile and I start walking out of the door. I put on a mask from Europe and I start swinging over to her and Ned walking on the street.

"Hey guys!" I say as I put my arm around MJ. I take the Europe mask off and I hold in it with my free arm.

"How did it go?" Ned asks."My machine worked! Miles and Gwen both made it back to their universes and I have some news to share with you guys."

"What is it?" MJ asks."Tony is lending me the inventing job and the shares will be going to my name." MJ and Ned are surprised and they're just as excited as I am."Peter that's amazing! You're the richest 17 year old there is!"

"Yeah. Well no. I have to call May about it and she has to sign the papers, but I can't believe I'm really making his legacy live on." Now it hits me. I finally understand what Tony was talking about. He had this entire plan for me. I just needed to get there.

"I have something I need to ask the two of you though."I capture both of their attention which makes me laugh."Will you be my guy in the chair and will you assist me with anything I need? This is going to be my job and I want to work with people I want to be around."

"Hell yeah!" Both of them say in unison."Then it's settled! Does anybody want ice cream?"

"About time." MJ says to me and opens the door for Ned and I. We bow down to her and walk in as she follows behind us.

This is just another beginning.

ANNOUNCEMENT PARTY

When Happy and Pepper gave me the news I didn't know the party was going to come this quick. They've been planning this for a long time apparently.

May signed all of the papers."You're officially not going to college!" Is what she told me as she was fixing my suit for the event. Best part about this is that I still refuse to reveal my secret. I plan on telling everyone when I'm older. I'm not even 18, I should be able to enjoy those years while I can.

I'm standing backstage and I turn to see that Miles and Gwen showed up. Since the only people who are backstage are the people who knows I'm Spiderman, it's safe to talk about it here.

"Congratulations man! I knew you were going to do something with those building skills!" Miles and I do our handshake."Thanks Miles. What's this?"

I point down to the basket Gwen is holding in her hand."Well, every version of Peter Parker loves cherry pie. I hope I got it right with you too."

"Wowwww, Spot on." Gwen smiles and hands it over to me."Congrats Peter."

"Thank you Gwen. I appreciate it." Gwen leans in for a hug, and then I see Miles and Gwen hold each other's hands."Whoaaaaaa! Well finally!"

"Hey, we'll have our little teenage celebration afterwards. Dates everywhere."

"Looking forward to it." I look ahead and my eyes are fixated. MJ is walking in with Ned and I can't even believe this.

MJ's hair is red. It's half up half down and she's wearing a red short sleeve dress with black combat boots. She sees me and smiles. She has a bag in her hand and she stands right in front of me.

"Peter, it's finally today! Dude, I just wanted to say that when I was your guy in the chair. I had no idea it would lead to all of this." I could tell Ned was playing around, but I laughed and hugged him anyway. Now, back to MJ.

"Well you went full on Spiderman."

"For occasions only. Here. Don't open it until the ceremony is over, my orders."

"I wont open it. So, the hair. It looks beautiful on you." I stare into her eyes deeply.

"Thanks. I didn't want you to see it so that's why I didn't want to facetime you last night."

"Well that makes a lot of sense. So, co worker. How are you feeling about this day? Do you really want to work with me full time?"

"Well, I already fought the Prowler, travelled to many dimensions, and hit space dogs with my mace. Might as well so you don't make any more dumb decisions." I laugh because she's 100% right on that one.

"I look forward to seeing you all the time. You know I wouldn't have picked anybody else."

"Yeah, I wouldn't have either. Face it tiger, you hit the jackpot." I smile and I embrace her in a hug. Man I love her.

"Peter, the ceremony is about to start. You need to get on to the stage." May tells me."Oh right, I'll meet you afterwards."

"Yes you will." I put my mask on and I walk on to the stage and it seems like the entire world is here too. This is amazing.

Everybody is screaming like crazy and I see little Morgan jumping up and down right next to me.

"Now, to conclude this event, we would like for you to hear from our new owner, Spiderman!" Pepper says as the crowd is still cheering. She hands the mic over to me and I don't even know what to do.

"Uh, thank you guys for wanting to celebrate me and this amazing opportunity. I just wanted to say that Tony made me go from you Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman to Multiverse Pro Spiderman in these past couple of years. His inventions started it all and I'm just here to keep that stable to where I can make things that will change the game for everyone, as well..." I clear my throat and the mic starts to screech a little bit.

"To everyone who knew Tony personally, I just want to say that he did it for all of us, not just one person. So don't wish for anything else, because the outcome just proves how great of a man he was, and now it's time for me to decide the man I'm going to be. Thank you guys again for coming!" Everyone starts to cheer and I see some people crying in the audience.

I walk off the stage and I grab the bag that MJ brought. The first person I see is May."You're going to become a great man Peter." She hugs me ever so tightly.

"Thanks May."

AFTER THE CEREMONY

All of the adults are drinking which I'm not going to join, but I start looking for MJ. She's in a that's great for hiding so I can easily take my mask off here. She has flowers in her hands.

"I'm switching up the gender roles a little bit. Wanted to be romantic for once." MJ hands me the flowers."Well, they are lovely." I smell them.

"So, now you can open your gift." When I picked it up after getting off the stage I wanted to look at it, but I kept my word and I waited. I take my mask off first and then I take the paper out of it and it's my web shooter. I look up at her confused and I read the label.

"From Tony Stark himself. Unlimited webs for an unlimited and dedicated teenager. MJ, how did you get this?"

"I was in Avengers Tower a few days ago. I told Happy it would be the perfect gift and he agreed with me, so there you go."

"Thank you so much." I say.

"So, any idea on when your next mission will be?" MJ asks. As soon as she says that my phone starts ringing. No caller ID. Well that answers that question.

"Well, I'm assuming right now, but I have something I need to say first." MJ adjust herself on the chair.

"You were the number one person who helped me through all of this. If it wasn't for you I would've failed the night Venom first came. You changed everything for me in Europe and my priorities changed completely.

You're the strongest, most supportive being I know and I'm so lucky to have you in my life MJ." She smiles and looks down at her shoes.

"Thanks Peter. Thank you for the countless amount of times you've saved me and helped me fight all at the same time. The experience is unforgettable. Was that the mission you were talking about?" I smile at her and I lean closer to her face.

"I love you MJ." I finally say.

"I love you too." She says and smiles. She grabs my face and kisses me."You should probably call that person back if it's a hero mission." She says in between us kissing.

"Yeah, if I ever finish this one." I say and I allow her lips to say on mine.

**Y'ALL I'M PROBABLY WRITING A SEQUEL TO THIS FANFICTION BECAUSE IM IN LOVE WITH THIS STORY! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS AND ENJOYED IT! I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT DAY AND YOU WILL TOTALLY SEE MORE OF MY STORIES GOING FORWARD! BUH BYE!**


End file.
